


BAP [Archive]

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Smth not very good to go separate





	1. Don't the world look different when you're lying on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Енчжэ слишком умный адвокатик, который, по мнению Химчана, врет как дышит, а Хим просто рассказывает то, что было шесть лет назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Jack! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzKWiZdCFU0

Мозг медленно опутывает тягучая, липкая гадость – крадется щупальцами из хорошенького, ватт на сто, сабвуфера квартиры Енчжэ, который просто любит эффектные вещи.  
Это из-за снобистских привычек самого молодого и перспективного адвоката фирмы в голове Химчана сейчас мыслями вытягиваются липкие и соблазнительные леденцы – и тянет пофилософствовать о смыслах жизней, исключительно чужих. Со своей собственной ему все ясно: единственное оправдавшее себя правило – не лезь в говно, не будешь пахнуть.  
Вот конкретно сейчас Химчан занят проникновениями в тайны бытия опирающегося хорошенькой головкой о косяк окна Енчжэ: при чужих всегда собранный и похожий на отмытую уточку-игрушку для ванной, хорошист адвокатик в полумраке тянет к губам на треть обгоревшую сигарету и с блядским, с душевным наслаждением затягивается… Морщится, когда едкий дым попадает в глаза – но все равно с упорством наркомана тянет в рот фильтр сигаретки, которая в темноте горит угольно-красным кончиком.  
\- Почему он отказался от тебя? Почему просил, чтобы на суде его защищал я, а не ты?  
Енчжэ, не поворачиваясь, хрипло ржет в ночной полумрак открытого окна и тянет ворот рубашки, которая трет ему горло:  
\- Откуда мне знать? Как только услышал твое имя, сразу на кресле заерзал, - Химчан догадывается, что ультимативное высказанное желание нового клиента видеть на суде своим защитником его, а не Енчжэ, сильно задело молоденького и горделивого адвокатика, который, признаться, пытался самоутвердиться в его фирме всеми доступными способами. – Наша же работа что? – продолжил Енчжэ. – Пиздеж чистой воды. Может, до него дошли слухи, что ты в этом неподражаем. Да ведь, милый?  
Енчжэ все-таки поворачивает к нему голову и щурится насмешливо и так тонко презрительно, что упрекнуть не в чем – да, про пиздеж он абсолютно прав. Как прав и насчет того, что Химчан и в самом деле лучший – его на удивление хорошо подвешенный язык и адски привлекательная харизма помогли не одному богатенькому лейблу вернуть денежки, вложенные в артистов, чей успех оказался настолько велик, что им показалось, что они смогут освободиться от кабальных контрактов, подписанных с компанией еще во временя нищего стажерства.  
\- Не хами, - одергивает Хим, зажимая стекляшечку с вином между ног – возможно, когда прилизанный со всех сторон мальчик-отличник Енчжэ позволял себе употреблять слова вроде «пиздеж», это действительно неслабо заводило, но не в этом случае: его любимый адвокатик из-за этого нового клиента отчего-то превратился просто в истеричную сучку – а этого Хим не любил. – Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему он настаивает на том, чтобы его защищал я.  
\- Вы с ним знакомы? – Енчжэ бросает свой вопрос, нервно, как кажется Химу, прищуриваясь – и щелкает при этом по белому фильтру (о да, адвокатик предпочитает белые дамские) так, что седой пепел сдувает ароматным ветерком летней ночи на темно-синий пиджак Химчана – Хим думает, что может соврать.  
\- В первый раз о нем слышу, - со всем вселенским спокойствием отвечает Хим – потому что ему и правда не с руки ворошить прошлое.  
\- Надо же, - оскаливается Енчжэ. – А чего это он мне полчаса заливал, что вы приятельствовали в университете... Какого хера ты мне врешь? – только тупой бы не заметил, насколько зол Енчжэ… И эти истеричные нотки в голосе, безмерно раздражающие, но льстящие самолюбию…  
«Сука», - думает Химчан.  
Сложно сказать, кого Хим наградил столь лестным словцом – то ли Енчжэ, который с самого начала своей ревнивой душонкой собственника словно почувствовал, что в этом деле что-то нечисто и угрожает забрать безвольного Химчана из-под нежного покрывала его безраздельной власти, то ли самого себя, настолько глупого, что позволил Енчжэ подставить себя под удар и оказаться пойманным на лжи, то ли самого Енгука, у которого язык слишком длинный… хотя, блядь, как-то не верится, что он мог ВСЕ забыть и теперь пытался извлечь плюсы из их давнего и мало приятного оставившего в памяти знакомства.  
\- Я могу вообще от него отказаться, - равнодушно отвечает Хим. – Невелика птица, чтобы из-за него с тобой ссориться.  
Химчан надеется, что этот неброский комплимент успокоит Енчжэ – вроде, на, мол, смотри, я дорожу тобой больше, чем своим прошлым, деньгами и репутацией. Это же льстит тебе? Ты же именно это любишь?  
Хим внимательно смотрит на смешной курносый профиль Енчжэ на фоне тусклой летней ночи и так же тягуче и безразлично-философски размышляет о том, что адвокатик удивительно красивый в этой темноте, а ему и в самом деле было бы проще откреститься от со всех сторон неприбыльного как клиент Енгука и не встречаться с ним вовсе.  
\- Мы и без того постоянно ссоримся, - словно одолжение делает, напоминает Енчжэ. – Эти все наши, - он показывает кавычки пальцами, - отношения – такой же блядский пиздеж, как и работа. И мне, блядь, просто уже интересно, чем я тебя не устраиваю, что ты все время тоскуешь хрен пойми о чем, как брошенная собака.  
Енчжэ раздраженно трет висок безымянным пальцем и выбрасывает окурок за окно, сгребая белую пачку с подоконника снова, чтобы вытащить… вторую? Третью? Сотую за сегодняшний вечер? Хим, которого, надо признаться, довольно метко и едко обозвали ждущим хозяина тоскующим Хатико, не считал, потому что дело вовсе было не в сигаретах – Енчжэ все равно не расплачется.  
Его маленький истеричный адвокатик не из тех, кто льет слезы от обиды – это Хим знает и этим гордится. Енчжэ, наоборот, принадлежит к той породе рациональных и ухватистых человечков, которые добиваются желаемого всеми легальными и не очень способами – и сам Химчан в роли добычи не исключение. Просто… Надо же отдать талант рациональности Енчжэ, который ищет место под солнцем, в полном объеме – пусть сейчас он в плане Енчжэ по достижению благополучия духовного и материального (Хим не уверен, в правильном ли порядке он расставил слова) самый перспективный вариант, но Химчан не может делать вид, что не осведомлен о симпатичном парне с угрожающими мешками под глазами, который носит модные у молодежи кожаные куртки, обожает байки и, очевидно, то, как Енчжэ из приличного мальчика-адвоката превращается в непечатно ругающийся, курящий и пьющий соблазн. Каждый раз, когда телефон Енчжэ получает входящий от некоего Чона Дэхена, Енчжэ выбегает из офиса в коридор, чтобы никто не слышал, как неприлично для своих лет суровому и талантливому адвокатику нравится байкерская романтика – он смеется, закидывая голову, и прижимает пальцами опушку пиджака, потому что слишком увлечен болтовней, чтобы заметить, что делает. Химчан ревниво представляет, как смеющийся Енчжэ держится за кожаные бока куртки, когда блестящий мотоцикл увозит их к неприметному отелю – но острой пронзительной боли в этом нет, и, наверное, хотелось бы знать, это оттого, что Хим совсем погряз в тягучей безразличной философии и разучился чувствовать, или оттого, что он, владелец перспективной адвокатской конторы в свои двадцать семь, даст сто очков вперед любому, даже самому симпатичному, парню на байке.  
А Енчжэ далеко не дурак, и, наверное, надо было все-таки поставить материальные блага перед духовными.  
\- Из тебя ни слова не вытянуть, - говорит Енчжэ, - как будто я для тебя пустое место, знаешь, мокренькое такое, будто таракана раздавил… - Химчан хихикает вместе с ерничающим Енчжэ – действительно же смешно… - А как про этого Енгука услышал, так у тебя прямо лицо парализовало, как у статуи.  
\- А я думал, у меня прекрасные навыки в контроле мимики, - уголком губ улыбается Хим. – Какая же жалость признавать свою несостоятельность, правда, Енчжэ?  
Химчан укладывается в кресле поперек, свешивая ноги с подлокотников – прохладное стекло фужера все еще ласкает кончики пальцев, но пить из него больше не хочется, потому что даже от вина Енчжэ наступает перманентный сушняк, как будто он специально туда что-то подмешивает – и от нечего делать Химчан развлекается тем, что ведет носком по бедру Енчжэ, получая удовольствие от того, что он не понимает, насколько серьезен этот флирт черного носка, игриво ползущего по его ноге, и как к нему относиться.  
Видимо, он все-таки что-то решает для себя, когда раздраженно дергается, освобождаясь от во многом унизительного прикосновения, и одергивает:  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы. Я хочу знать, что тебя связывает с этим человеком, и, клянусь богом, я заставлю тебя рассказа…  
\- Хорошо… - Хим прикрывает глаза и все-таки делает глоток вяжущего, теплого вина из бокала – тихо посмеиваясь про себя над опешившим Енчжэ, который уже приготовил клещи, чтобы вытянуть из него правду.  
Наверно, Хим уже порядком пьяный, потому что он опрокидывает бокал так, что вино тоненькой струечкой катится с его губ и уплывает на белый воротничок рубашки, пачкая его вязкой, пьяной и прокуренной ночью маленьких побед в стычках со строптивым и лживым адвокатиком. Хим озорно из-под ресниц бросает взгляд на заткнувшегося Енчжэ, облизывает стекло бокала, на котором застыла красная капля вина, и обещает:  
\- Я расскажу, милый. Только попроси. – Химчан улыбается уголочками губ, как змей-искуситель, и тихо добавляет: - Я расскажу тебе о том, кто наградил меня привычками Хатико и убил моих радужных единорогов, вот только…  
\- Что? – вопрос Енчжэ звучит так хрипло, что Хима разбирает сатанинское желание заржать – его милый адвокатик, как на заголовки желтых газетенок, разоблачающих грязные истории знаменитостей, повелся на запах «откровений», которым поманил его Хим.  
Всего-то надо прикинуться юродивым и обставить все так, чтобы видна была невхерственная, красочная, как в книгах и песнях, боль сильного человека, который никогда не плачет, почти как Енчжэ.  
\- Я согласен рассказать, - сжаливается Хим, - если тебе в самом деле интересно то, что бьется под этим пиджаком, - Химчан трепетно прикладывает ухоженную ладонь к груди, глядя на Енчжэ тем же околдовывающим взглядом. – Не для того, чтобы ты потом использовал это против меня, ни для чего вообще, - Хим мотает головой, думая, что до Енчжэ не дошло, - я хочу как другу, как близкому, кто не предаст…  
Енчжэ смотрит на него с пару секунд, а потом блестит глазами, запрыгивает на подоконник и с вызовом отвечает:  
\- Расскажи мне. Я хочу знать твои тайны как твой самый близкий друг.  
Химчан снова на минутку закрывает глаза, блаженно улыбаясь – ну разве не прелесть? Они оба как адвокаты с прозрачностью хрустальной воды в ручье понимают, что все сказанное может быть использовано против говорящего, они оба знают, что когда-нибудь наступит тот момент, когда Енчжэ воспользуется этой аксиомой, и теперь то, как он дерзко лжет в глаза, ложится на язык сладчайшим послевкусием слизанной с мороженого вершинки.  
\- Дай сигареты, - просит Хим.  
Енчжэ протягивает пачку молча, выжидательно – Химчан думает, что должен выдержать тон непотребной и сладкой сплетни, чтобы его не разочаровать.  
Хим раскуривает – табачок тошнотворно дорогой, вполне во вкусе Енчжэ – и прищуривается, глядя на своего собеседника со смешком:  
\- Скажи, Енгук тебе понравился?  
\- Какое это имеет отношение к делу? – Енчжэ отвечает слишком заносчиво для того, чтобы Химчан уверовал в невинность его интонации – Енчжэ вообще любит достойные вещи, вроде дорогих сигарет и качественной техники, и очаровательный в своей мужественности Енгук, Хим уверен, просто не мог оставить его равнодушным.  
\- Никакого, - Хим пожимает плечами. – Просто хотел узнать, не изменился ли он… Потому что шесть лет назад этот парень был неотразим и, кажется, в него влюблялись с первого взгляда все без разбора… - Химчан с наслаждением вытягивает свои ноги и в самом деле с удовольствием принимается вспоминать: - Этот голос, низкий, хриплый и волнующий, живой до последнего оттеночка… Потрясающая фигура, поверь мне, я видел его без одежды…  
Енчжэ насмешливо фыркает, но Хим и в самом деле не обращает на него внимания.  
\- Когда он переодевался после тренировок, я смотрел на его потное тело и пошло завидовал – он всегда был удивительно худым, но при этом потрясающе сильным. Его грудь, знаешь, не костлявая, а такая, под ней мышцы шевелятся... И косточка ключицы – в углубление можно было налить воду, и она не выливалась.  
\- Прямо секс-бог, - ядовито комментирует Енчжэ.  
Хим смотрит на него удивленно, как на глупого ребенка:  
\- Может быть и так, я не знаю. Но, ты будешь удивлен, не все люди тащат в кровать тех, кто хорош мордашкой или задницей, а Енгук был как раз тем, с кем хотелось не спать, а просто быть рядом, долго, всегда, до самой смерти… Наверно, потому, что с ним было ясно и спокойно. Знаешь, редко попадаются такие люди, как он – идеальные в своей чистоте, образованные, умные, с интеллигентностью прямо в крови. Они очаровывают, они как звезды, после них все остальные мои знакомые мне казались вроде дешевых пыльных шлюх…  
\- Я понял, понял, - поспешил огрызнуться Енчжэ. – Ты не устоял перед соблазном звезд и втрюхался по самые помидоры в поражающего интеллигентностью, а не прессаком секс-бога.  
Химчан откидывает голову назад, подметая волосами подлокотник кресла, и беззвучно смеется: можно поставить себе еще один плюсик за то, что успел косвенно оскорбить Енчжэ и приравнять к дешевой пыльной шлюхе сравнением с поистине несравненным Енгуком – а крошка адвокатик же не выносит, когда его сравнивают с теми, кто лучше него. Нечистому на руку и пронырливому, как скупщик краденого, Енчжэ никогда не достать до звезды – и в этом его маленькая неразрешимая трагедия.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, - Химчан неохотно возвращается к рассказу, - я никогда не признавал своих чувств к нему ни в открытую, ни сам себе. Енгук просто нравился мне, необъяснимо, как поцелуи в школьном коридоре с симпатичной девчонкой, и неудержимо, как туман в голове после косяка. Меня тянуло к нему – но я не бегал за ним хвостиком и не искал его компании специально. К сожалению, именно это и стало моей ошибкой – Енгук решил, что мне от него ничего не нужно, в отличие от остальных его знакомых, и приходил ко мне просто затем, чтобы побыть собой.  
Сигарета Химчана, помогавшая с таким вдохновением вспоминать косые мышцы на пояснице Енгука, приказывает долго жить, и Хим рассеянно водит зажатым в пальцах окурком в воздухе, упрекая тень Енчжэ на подоконнике:  
\- Когда ты уже пепельницу заведешь?  
\- Никогда, - развязно отвечает Енчжэ, забирая бычок. Он выкидывает его за окно и спокойно добавляет: - Я официально не курю, как и ты.  
\- Боже, - закатывает глаза Хим. На самом деле, ему глубоко насрать на свой безукоризненный имидж, и Енчжэ не стоило равнять его под себя самого, считающего, что клиенты перестанут ему доверять, если узнают, насколько он настоящий отличается от придуманного им образа мальчика-хорошиста. Впрочем, не в его правилах позволять человеку обманывать, особенно так преступно умело, как делает Енчжэ, и он возвращается в своей печальной истории: - Чунхону тогда было шестнадцать, и я всерьез удивлялся, когда он начал таскаться за нами обоими хвостом. Хон был моим любимым братиком, ты знаешь, - Енчжэ вздергивает бровь выражением «кто бы сомневался» - младший братик Хима, как всем известно, просто сокровище. – Он иногда не попадал ложкой себе в рот, выигрывал все олимпиады по программированию, посещал психотерапевта и никогда не интересовался девушками, так что я поначалу просто игнорировал косые злые взгляды, которые он бросал на меня, когда думал, что никто не видит. Я не мог и предположить, что в кандидаты на свою первую любовь Чунхонни выберет человека на пять лет старше себя, да к тому же парня. Наверно, голубизна у нас семейное, - весело смеется Хим, подтягивая к себе колени.  
Енчжэ качает головой, соскальзывает с подоконника и отходит к зеркалу. Хим заинтересованно наблюдает за тем, как он с присущей ему аккуратностью снимает линзы и заменяет их на очки в коричневой оправе. Когда он возвращается на свой подоконник, Химчан улыбается тому, что Енчжэ, очевидно, не в курсе, сколько суровости его нежному личику придают очки – иначе носил бы их постоянно.  
\- Из-за них, - Хим покашливает от смеха, указывая на дизайнерскую оправу, - я теперь чувствую себя одним из твоих клиентов… - Хим опускает глаза, а потом игриво стреляет ими в Енчжэ. – Ты же будешь моим адвокатом, да? Будешь защищать меня, как верный рыцарь?  
Енчжэ облизывает губы, засовывая между ними белый фильтр – бумага прилипает, и Енчжэ возмущенно достает сигарету обратно, проворачивая ее в пальцах, когда так же игриво отвечает:  
\- Проблема м-м-м… в том, что ты считаешь, что тебе защитники не нужны. И уж помощь такого закоренелого лжеца, как я, и вовсе кажется тебе оскорблением. Я не прав?  
Химчан раздосадованно замолкает, рассматривая лицо Енчжэ в трех отсветах от зажиалки: пламя взлетает слишком высоко, едва не опаляя волосы, и Химу почему-то хочется встать и забрать из рук своего адвокатика вредные игрушки, чтобы он перестал играть ими ему назло – и без них раздражает своей догадливостью. Но в конце концов Хим решает, что ему все равно – и в тысячный раз оскорбляет Енчжэ, легко соглашаясь:  
\- Более чем прав.  
Когда мордашка умненького адвокатика печально отъезжает в страну самоиронии нервно дернувшимся уголком губ, Хим с преследующей его весь вечер отстраненностью признает, что он садист, а Енчжэ, который никогда не плачет – его идеальная жертва.  
\- Так что там с Чунхоном? – напоминает Енчжэ, с видом воплощенного безразличия разглядывая на треть уменьшившийся после недавнего полнолуния диск луны – желтый незаконченный круг кажется таким большим и так низко висит над землей, что весь вид из окна приобретает черты пугающей сюрреалистической картины.  
\- Ох, м-м-м… - мычит Химчан, нежно поглаживая стекло своего бокала. – О том, что заставило моего любимого Чунхонни ненавидеть своего старшего брата, я узнал пошло из подслушивания. Он делился откровениями со своим лучшим другом Чонопом, который убеждал его, что всю эту любовь братишка сам себе навоображал… я помню, как Чунхон сказал «Но я же люблю его! Разве в этом что-то может быть что-то непонятное?», и мне тогда это показалось до ужаса забавным – с каким чувством он озвучил свой вопрос. Чунхону было шестнадцать, понимаешь, и он знал о любви гораздо меньше и одновременно больше, чем мы с тобой. Ну разве не мило?  
\- До жути мило, - с готовностью соглашается Енчжэ. – Издеваться над своим братом, у которого с детства проблемы с нервами.  
Химчан устало кивает и пытается объяснить:  
\- Я просто не думал, что из этого выйдет что-то нехорошее. Я считал, что эта любовь пройдет у него так же, как увлечение видеоиграми. В Енгуке я был уверен – он бы никогда не обидел Чунхона, что бы тот ни придумал учудить, и поэтому просто забыл об этом признании. В то время я вообще мало что замечал, увлеченный непонятными чувствами к Енгуку, и понятия не имел о том, что мой братишка оказался смелее, чем могло бы показаться – он, как выяснилось намного позже, признался Енгуку, получил от него вежливый отказ, мотивированный чем-то вроде «Ты хороший ребенок, Хон, но мне не нравятся парни», и просто до поры затаил на меня.  
\- Ты всегда был немножко слеповат, - мягко комментирует Енчжэ повисшую тишину.  
Химчан досадливо от этой неохотной жалости разглядывает его носки, которыми он водит по белому подоконнику, и продолжает:  
\- Наверно, мне нужно немного пояснить и то, что связывало меня с Енгуком, - но Енчжэ нетерпеливо перебивает:  
\- Что-то более очевидное, чем любовь?  
\- Ты не совсем прав, - мягко поправляет Хим. – О любви речи не шло. – Химчан встает, чтобы бесцельно долить вина в стакан, и, держа его уже полный, неуверенно продолжает: - Когда тебе двадцать лет, и ты очень странно реагируешь на чье-то присутствие рядом, поверь мне, тебе не хочется сразу же затащить этого человека в кровать. Наоборот, тянет вечно щекотать себе нервы случайными прикосновениями и волнующей близостью, когда можно смотреть в глаза и читать по ним так много, что становится страшно. Тогда я и мысли не допускал, что могу влюбиться в парня, и уж тем более не представлял, что из этого может выйти что-то хорошее, но рядом с Енгуком я обливался потом и дрожал, когда слышал его голос… - Хим кусает свой палец и задумчиво поясняет: - Дело не только во влечении, понимаешь? Дело в самом времени и… молодости, наверно – тем удушливым летом, мне казалось, я взобрался на Эверест, когда признался себе, что мне до глухоты нравится, когда Енгук, откидываясь в кафе назад, на спинку дивана, случайно прижимает мои пальцы своими к коже обивки. Все это было неправильно и тягуче-приятно, как будто нас обоих засасывало в солнечный жар того короткого лета.  
Енчжэ мнет свою сигарету так задумчиво, что Химу начинает казаться, что он уже не слушает его, что ему надоел мечтательный пафос юношеских откровений, и Хим весело подкалывает:  
\- Ну же, Енчжэ, ты же любил когда-то так же глупо и чисто, правда? До того, как заделался циничным адвокатом?  
Енчжэ поднимает на Хима большие задумчивые глаза и поправляет очки – а потом в нем что-то щелкает, и он глумливо соглашается, так что Химчан не может понять, серьезно он говорит или нет:  
\- Конечно, стихи на розовой бумаге писал и краской на асфальте «Я тебя люблю» выводил.  
Улыбка Химчана коротко дергается, потому что он решает, что даже Енчжэ шесть лет назад был лучше, и, скорее всего, стихи на розовой бумаге действительно существовали – Хим беззвучно смеется над своим желанием прочитать их когда-нибудь с целью запастись компроматом на непробиваемого адвокатика. Он кашляет, прикрывая рот рукой, и продолжает:  
\- Тогда тебе не покажется странным, что мы с Енгуком наслаждались подслушанными в песнях фразами вроде «И целый мир кажется другим, когда лежишь на полу», - Енчжэ не удерживается и фыркает, и Химчан тихо и уже совсем без иронии улыбается: - Да, тогда мы сами себе казались подростками, которые только открывают большой мир. Мы понимали, что мы этому миру не нужны, и в этом была какая-то особая романтика отверженных, юношеский максимализм и желание доказать всем вокруг, что все в конце концов устроится по-нашему, потому что мы новые, мы смелые, мы молодые и сильные, а весь этот мир, хоть и сказочный, гниет в болоте. Енгук делился планами создать свою студию звукозаписи, независимый лейбл для тех, кому есть, что сказать, а я собирался всегда защищать на суде только правую сторону… Я не планировал становиться адвокатом дьявола, Енчжэ, понимаешь?  
\- Но деньги оказались слишком сильным аргументом? – понимающе хмыкает Енчжэ.  
Химчан качает головой, вскользь успев подумать о том, что Енчжэ не прав – не деньги превратили его в беспринципного адвокатика с умением выворачивать факты выгодной стороной наружу, а… Просто как-то так вышло, наверное, что он поплыл по течению, и это «как-то так», возможно, даже унизительнее и глупее, чем открытая финансовая заинтересованность Енчжэ.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, в то время у меня не было ничего – и мы с Енгуком, обсуждая свои планы, просто лежали на полу и курили один на двоих косяк. Над моей кроватью висел плакат с голой актрисой, сладкий дым клубился в комнате и въедался в ковер, на котором мы лежали, рука Енгука прижималась к моей, и, пьяный и обкуренный, я отчетливо понимал, что тот вечер не может закончиться ничем другим. Или он, или я обязательно нарушим расслабляющую тишину – о, это ощущение неизбежного первого поцелуя, оно так волнует, что хочется откладывать его вечно, а потом оказывается, что от чужих губ невозможно оторваться.  
Хим качает головой и, перетягиваясь через кресло, снова отбирает у Енчжэ пачку – она почти пуста.  
\- Целоваться с пьяным Енгуком на полу было крышесносно, уж поверь… - Хим щелкает зажигалкой и насмешливо сообщает неприличный факт, будто подарок делает: - Той ночью я в первый и последний раз в своей жизни делал минет с сумасшедшим удовольствием.  
Енчжэ улыбается так, что кажется вот-вот что-то едкое сорвется с его губ – но все-таки ничего не произносит.  
\- Не знаю, почему мы не переспали, - Химчан пожимает плечами и рассеянно скребет себя по лбу, не замечая, что горячий кончик сигареты замирает у самых его волос и даже подпаливает один, заставляя его скручиваться. – Наверно, мы все-таки были другими, чем теперешняя молодежь. Или нам было и без секса нормально заснуть в обнимку на моей кровати, не знаю. Знаю только то, что проснулся от того, что дверь скрипнула. Я лежал на голой груди Енгука, сам голый по пояс, наши джинсы были расстегнуты – а из дверей на меня смотрел Чунхон, который, конечно, не мог знать, что ничего не было… - Хим нервно возится на кресле и комментирует: - Я никогда не чувствовал себя большей блядью, чем в тот момент, когда брат смотрел на меня, похмельного и обнимающего человека, которого он любил, сказавшего, что ему не интересны парни в принципе.  
Химчан усмехается, когда слышит покашливание Енчжэ, не знающего, что сказать, да и надо ли говорить вообще. Хим устало встает, потягивается и подходит к окну, выглядывая из него:  
\- Блин, под твоим окном просто помойка, - даже в темноте видно, что газон весь усеян белыми окурками.  
\- Сосед сверху тоже курит, - пожимает плечами Енчжэ. – Все считают, что это из-за него. По правде говоря, уже не раз заговаривали о том, что было бы хорошо его выселить.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты врешь просто из любви к вранью, - вздыхает Хим. – Чтобы хватку не потерять.  
\- Что было дальше? – игнорирует упрек Енчжэ. – Чунхон обиделся на тебя?  
\- Если бы он просто обиделся, - хмыкает Химчан. – Но ты же знаешь Чунхона… Я не помню, как догадался пойти искать его на крышу, но, наверно, никогда не забуду, как он стоял на краю, спиной к закату, и ревел, обвиняя меня во всех грехах, а я молился только о том, чтобы он не сорвался случайно, когда подошвы его кроссовок приближались слишком близко к обрыву вниз. Я уже знал, что пообещаю ему все, что он захочет, выполню любое требование – лишь бы он слез оттуда.  
Химчан еще более устало опирается руками о подоконник и сбоку смотрит на Енчжэ – отчетливо читаемая в его глаза жалость забавляет Хима.  
\- Чунхон сказал, что если я еще хоть раз подойду к Енгуку, он спрыгнет с крыши, порежет себе вены или наглотается таблеток, потому что – он хохотал, когда говорил это – я лживый лицемерный ублюдок, и меня надо наказать. Мой брат обзывал меня сволочью, а я кивал на каждое оскорбление и умолял кого-нибудь там, в закатных облаках, чтобы Чунхон слез с ограждения, потому что лишиться брата будет невыносимо больнее, чем выдрать из сердца Енгука и отправить посылочкой на Северный полюс. Я пообещал Чунхону, что Енгук забудет мое имя – и он спрыгнул ко мне, заливаясь слезами.  
Химчан вздрагивает, когда на его плечо ложится рука Енчжэ – он смотрит на нее, как на змею, но скинуть не решается, рассказывая самый болезненный кусочек своей исповеди:  
\- Я горжусь только тем, что мой голос не дрожал, когда я говорил Енгуку, что он больше не имеет права приходить в мой дом и даже здороваться со мной. Енгук пытался меня поцеловать, говорил, что любит и не собирается отпускать, говорил, что Чунхон просто маленький манипулятор и его было бы неплохо выпороть. Что сказать, это не он умолял своего брата спуститься с крыши, не он водил его к психотерапевту, когда у него начинались приступы – неудивительно, что он ничего не понял.  
Химчан с ядовитой улыбочкой потер кулаком щеку и уставился на Енчжэ темными глазами, с сарказмом произнося:  
\- Чунхон же милый, правда, Енчжэ? Я не мог ничего с этим поделать…  
Хим поежился, когда Енчжэ нежно провел ладонью по его щеке и с видимым удовольствием, поворачивая его лицо к окну, прошептал:  
\- Ты такой красивый, верный пес Химчан.  
Хим усмехнулся унизительному комплименту Енчжэ и в самом деле как скулящий пес пожаловался урезанной на треть луне:  
\- Мой Чунхонни шантажировал меня своей жизнью. Мой любимый братик заставил меня отказаться от человека, которого я любил сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было…  
\- Бедный, бедный храбрый Химчан, - с издевательскими нотками в голосе протянул Енчжэ, слезая с окна. – Но неужели ты до сих пор любишь его и никто другой не сможет тебя утешить?  
Енчжэ такой игривый, соблазнительно тонкий в своем отглаженном пиджаке и опасно умный, что Химчану начинает хотеться сделать с ним много нехорошего и, вероятно, в грубой форме, но прижать его сейчас к косяку и поцеловать взасос – значит признать его власть над собой, поэтому он продолжает дразнить, прикладывая свою руку к его животу, надавливает достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать, как Енчжэ сжимается от удовольствия.  
\- Любить не буду, - говорит Хим, - страдать не буду, но приятно сделать могу.  
\- Вот оно как, - забавно улыбается Енчжэ, прикусывая губку. Енчжэ тянет Хима за галстук к себе, ослабляя узел, и размышляет вслух. – Если я соглашусь без любви, ты обзовешь меня блядью – жалость, правда?  
Енчжэ поднимает на него полные наигранной печали глаза, и Хим довольно усмехается – а его маленький адвокатик далеко пойдет с такими впечатляющими задатками актера.  
\- С другой стороны, - продолжает Енчжэ, вытягивая змеистую ленту галстука из-под воротничка рубашки совсем, - если я не соглашусь, то буду дураком в собственных глазах.  
\- И каково же окончательное решение? – вкрадчиво интересуется Хим, притягивая Енчжэ к себе за пояс. – Сделаешь ставку на папочку или уйдешь к своему байкеру?  
Что всегда заводило Хима, так это умение Енчжэ подыграть ему в любой ситуации: один хмурый взгляд Химчана – и адвокатик заботливым голосом врет по телефону клиенту, что для беспокойства нет причины, потому что их речь для процесса так увешана фактами, как яблоня в сентябре, одно игривое движение, как сейчас, на ремне его брюк – и глаза Енчжэ уже блестят нездоровым блеском, а рот приоткрывается так соблазнительно… и недоступно.  
Енчжэ дразнит его язычком, показывающимся из открытых губ, и наклоняет голову то влево, то вправо, отказываясь признавать, что так же хочет поцелуя, как сам Хим – Химчан знает, что у него три варианта на выбор: уйти из его квартиры и оставить в покое, извиниться за все свои слова или просто заставить – и последний с каждой секундой, что Енчжэ издевается над ним, выдыхая в приоткрытый рот, прямо на губы, кажется все более привлекательным.  
Енчжэ молчаливо согласился с тем, что все еще больше заинтересован в нем, чем в том красавчике на байке, и Хим ничего не может с собой поделать – ему льстит, что знающий толк в добротных вещах адвокатик выбрал его. Химчан заставляет Енчжэ прижаться к себе, ловит волну удовольствия, когда чувствует короткую дрожь под своими ладонями, разглаживающими рубашку под чужим пиджаком, но его мысль о прелестях запутавшегося в его руках тела прерывает раздражающий звоночек телефона – всего несколько человек в его списке контактов могут похвастаться нестандартной мелодией.  
Хим с неохотой отодвигает заблестевшего любопытными глазами Енчжэ от себя и вытаскивает телефон – на дисплее светится «Чунхон-ни», и он смотрит на это имя, как на гранату без чеки, виновато поясняя Енчжэ:  
\- Не хочу отвечать, - и пусть Енчжэ поймет, что за шесть лет он сумел принять, но не простить – ему все равно.  
Енчжэ тоже с упоением смотрит на экран, по которому из левого конца в правый ползет зеленая полоса «Принять вызов», усмехается:  
\- Вот же маленькая сволочь, - и забирает телефон из рук Хима, проводя по этой зеленой ленточке: - Привет, Чунхонни!  
Енчжэ смотрит прямо в глаза Химчана, и в них ни капли нет того позитива, которым сочится его голос, когда он произносит:  
\- А Химчан в душе, поэтому я позволил себе ответить на твой звонок, я же знаю, как ты о нем беспокоишься.  
Химчан улавливает голос брата, произносящего что-то вроде:  
\- Хим не предупредил, что не будет ночевать дома, поэтому я немножко заволновался, - и ему хочется ударить себя ладонью по лбу, когда Енчжэ с обворожительной заботой и искренним возмущением обещает:  
\- Ну и всыплю же я ему, когда вернется, за такое бессовестное к тебе отношение! Я его воспитаю, Чунхонни, можешь не сомневаться.  
Химчан слышит смех брата, который тоже вполне осведомлен о темной стороне личности лапочки Енчжэ, потом какую-то просьбу, на которую Енчжэ уверенно отвечает:  
\- Он останется у меня, не волнуйся. Я за ним присмотрю, - и отключает телефон, возвращая его Химу. – Твой брат изменился, - задумчиво произносит Енчжэ, - о таком заботливом братике можно только мечтать, Хим.  
\- Я знаю, - хрипло смеется Химчан. – Я осчастливлен вами со всех сторон – маленькая зараза из мести отобрала у меня любимого человека, а теперь беспокоится, если я не прихожу домой, а мой недолюбовник врет, как сивая кобыла, чтобы меня защитить.  
\- Познай все значения слова «забота», - криво оскаливается недовольный Енчжэ.  
\- Меня тошнит от них, - честно признается Химчан, снова притягивая адвокатика к себе, чтобы продолжить начатое до звонка.  
Губы Енчжэ на вкус как сигареты, будто он не курил их, а жевал, но Химу даже нравится – как будто ему когда-то вообще везло. Енчжэ под его напором вынужден отступить к окну и прижаться к нему – наверно неприкрытое желание, с которым Хим гладит его тело, тоже должно ему льстить, но Химчан думает, что это справедливая цена, потому что его адвокатик так же хорош в постели, как на суде: Енчжэ прикрывает глаза, приоткрывает губы, нежно перебирает своими пальчиками волосы Химчана и тихо вздыхает, когда Хим сквозь ткань рубашки гладит его по груди.  
Химу между поцелуями даже начинает казаться, что он не прав и Енчжэ лучше, чем ему кажется – что он в самом деле с ним потому, что ему так нравится, что навязчивый Дэхен появился из-за того, что он слишком сильно отталкивал своего преданного лживого адвокатика, и, наверное, надо было с самого начала быть с ним немного честнее.  
\- Енчжэ, - Хим с удовольствием, снимая с Енчжэ очки, целует в щечку, под висок, туда, где короткие волоски дорогой стрижки, - ты будешь смеяться, но больше всего я хочу услышать, что ты любишь меня таким, какой я сейчас, что я ничего не потерял за эти шесть лет, из-за чего в меня можно было бы влюбиться…  
Губами, прижатыми к шее, Хим чувствует смех – Енчжэ не был бы сам собой, если бы простил ему слабость признания и не ударил.  
\- С удовольствием сказал бы, - хихикает Енчжэ, а потом веско добавляет: - если бы любил. Но проблема наша в том, что наша работа – пиздеж, сердце – кладбище, мы с тобой секс-приятели, а «люблю» ты уже не скажешь, потому что боишься опять погореть.  
Химчан недовольно фыркает, не в состоянии даже объяснить, что задело его сильнее – секс по дружбе или обвинение в трусости. Он оставляет порядком уже истрепанного поцелуями Енчжэ в покое и отходит от него на пару шагов, поправляя рукава – действительно довольно глупо выпытывать из ехидного адвокатика признание только потому, что ему нравится, как потрясно он реагирует на поцелуи и ласки.  
Что ему нравится, как и что он говорит – хоть это пятьдесят на пятьдесят грандиозное вранье или едкая правда.  
Что ему нравится вкус Енчжэ, его чертовы сигареты и стоваттный сабвуфер.  
Что Енчжэ всегда рядом, и ему без разницы, чист ли Химчан как ангел или торгует сердечками младенцев на черном рынке.  
Ему слишком много всего нравится в Енчжэ – и это кажется злоупотреблением статуса «секс-друзей».  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Хим чувствует, как Енчжэ прижимается к нему со спины и снимает с левого запястья браслет часов. – На правду обижаются дураки и дети. Ты у нас, вроде, взрослый мальчик, а работать с шефом-дураком мне стремно, уж прости.  
Енчжэ все так же хихикает в спину, но Химчан не может избавиться от ощущения, что ему там просто спокойнее – не показывать лицо – потому что его ладони поглаживают со смесью душещипательной нежности и почти женского коварства: Енчжэ подушечками пальцев разглаживает его руки, щекочет запястья и не дает поймать себя – даже ласка у него всегда извращенная, но Хим не может сказать, что ему неприятно.  
\- Что ты теперь-то делаешь? – интересуется Хим, когда Енчжэ спускает с него пиджак и бросает его на кресло. – Ты же отказался со мной спать?  
\- Я отказался спать, - глумливо поясняет Енчжэ, - но не спа-а-ать.  
\- И что это значит? – с подозрением интересуется Хим, наблюдая за руками Енчжэ, расстегивающими его рубашку.  
\- Ничего не значит, - Енчжэ пожимает плечами, с удовольствием поглаживая голую грудь. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты завтра ходил мятый. Я забочусь о тебе, понимаешь? Познай все значения слова «забота»…  
Хим догадывается, что Енчжэ опять издевается над ним – его руки на плечах сдвигают ткань рубашки так медленно и дразняще, чтобы Енчжэ уж точно был уверен в том, что ему хочется куда как большего.  
\- Енчжэ, ты доиграешься, - Хим думает, что предупредить – его долг, но Енчжэ, очевидно, нравится, как Маугли дразнил рыжих собак, заигрывать с его самообладанием: лопаткой он чувствует, как о нее плавно трется маленький нежный сосочек, пока Енчжэ поглаживает его собственный задумчивыми пальчиками, заставляя его подниматься головкой. – Или тебе нравится, когда тебя грубо?  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, что мне нравится, - говорит Енчжэ, оставляя сосочек в покое, чтобы спуститься ниже, на живот, - ты никогда не давал себе труда спросить – это раз.  
Химчан с усмешкой молчит – потому что лень спорить с довольно правдивым утверждением: как-то не до того было в их первый раз, он гордится хотя бы тем, что, в доску пьяный, умудрился найти кровать… А потом, наверное, очень не хотелось признавать, что Енчжэ в его жизни надолго – уточнять его постельные предпочтения было равносильно рытью собственной могилы. Впрочем, нельзя не признать и то, что за это теперь немного стыдно.  
\- Во-вторых, - Енчжэ продолжает тихо покачиваться за его спиной и давить на живот, - ничерта ты мне не сделаешь, ты хронически неспособен на насилие… Ты… просто преданный ласковый Хатико, милый, ты можешь только скучать по хозяину.  
\- Ты обзываешь меня собакой в третий раз, - напоминает Химчан, - мне немного неловко, но не хочется гавкать в ответ.  
Енчжэ за спиной смеется и нежно-нежно целует между лопаток, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Ну и в-третьих, ты такая сука, Хим…  
Химчан не сказать чтобы удивлен – после «собаки» вообще глупо обижаться, но Енчжэ произнес это с тем же наслаждением, с которым обычно указывает на его ошибки в работе.  
\- И почему же я сука, позволь поинтересоваться?  
Енчжэ снова целует спину перед ответом:  
\- Ты обожаешь только тех, до кого не можешь дотянуться. Ты любишь тех, кто тебе не дает. Ты ублюдок, вечно недовольный тем, кто рядом с тобой, ты отталкиваешь меня, чтобы предаваться сожалениям о Енгуке, и, мать твою, это нереально бесит, - Хим чувствует, как Енчжэ трется лбом о его лопатку, успокаивая раздражение, и тем же насквозь позитивным тоном, каким разговаривал с Чунхоном, сообщает: - Поэтому мы идем просто спать. Будешь лежать со мной рядом полуголый, как тогда с Енгуком, и ловить кайф с того, что ничего не было.  
Енчжэ тащит упирающегося Хима к кровати, толкает на нее и нагло устраивает свою голову на его груди. Демарш маленького адвокатика даже умиляет, но Химчан, наверно, просто хочет отомстить за те короткие полминуты, что ему пришлось выслушивать неприятную правду: он ловит ручки Енчжэ и притягивает к себе так, чтобы было невозможно подняться с его груди.  
\- Речь дерьмо, - заявляет он, - что для адвоката, что для моего любовничка. Не думай, что если будешь прикидываться пушистым котенком, я растаю и перевезу свои вещи к тебе. Я с тобой не потому, что рассчитываю на счастливый конец в наших отношениях, знаешь, такой, как в фильмах, когда герои целуются, а потом появляется витиеватая надпись «зи энд», - Енчжэ напрягается и снова смотрит на него прищурившись, обиженно, зло. – Просто ты лучший кандидат для ненавязчивых отношений – умный, сильный, красивый, чего уж скрывать, - Хим наклоняется и тепло целует раздраженного Енчжэ в губы, - но ты не то, что мне нужно, уж прости, поэтому…  
Енчжэ с усилием пытается вытащить свои руки из крепкого захвата, но ничего не выходит – Хим только давит ему между ног коленом, вынуждая краснеть от напряжения, а потом и вовсе целует в живот, пробирается губами ниже, к поясу брюк, и насмешливо гладит носом ширинку.  
И Енчжэ сдается – шипит:  
\- Ну да, давай, сделай, блядь, это, я же тебе только в кровати и нужен.  
Хим уворачивается от колена, которое едва не заехало ему в нос, но получать удовольствие не перестает – наверно, надо давно уже сознаться себе в том, что он весь вечер только этого и добивался.  
Он хотел, чтобы Енчжэ сорвался – без одежды, без равнодушного спокойствия, без своих хитроумных попыток сделать его своим – сейчас в его глазах только обида, и Хим рад тому, что ее так много:  
\- Ты, нахер, ебнулся совсем, ты уже сам не понимаешь, где правда и чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Пойди, блядь, убейся, но руки свои от меня убери! Не хочу тебя больше видеть! Не хочу-у-у! Пошел нахуй!  
Енчжэ все-таки попадает Химу коленом в живот, и Химчан хрипит от боли и смеха – да он же мазохист, а Енчжэ, оказывается, умеет настолько плотно умещать непечатные слова в речь, что это начинает внушать определенное уважение к его хлипкой комплекции.  
Химчан пытается поцеловать брыкающегося Енчжэ, но больше получает пинков ногами, чем результата – это заставляет его в конце концов освободить Енчжэ руки и повернуть за подбородок лицом к себе.  
Енчжэ зол, страшен и прекрасен одновременно.  
Хим думает, что он достаточно умен, чтобы понять значение взгляда из глаза в глаза – по-другому извиняться, наверно, ему уже не научиться.  
Злость потихоньку сереет в чужих глазах и успокаивается, будто большая потревоженная зверюга укладывается обратно на лежак, и Химчан чешет бровь, спрашивая:  
\- У тебя сигарет больше нет?  
\- Были бы, я бы тебе не дал, - в своем духе отвечает Енчжэ.  
\- Ты знаешь, что очень милый, когда обижаешься?  
\- Я все равно тебя ненавижу, - угрожающе бурчит Енчжэ, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
Хим смеется.  
\- Поцелуй меня?..  
Химчан засыпает, обнимая Енчжэ, как игрушку, и тот, поглаживая гладкие черные волосы, думает, что Хим если и не дурак, то точно ребенок.


	2. Я тебя поймаю [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как в кино: я коп, я тебя поймаю и посажу в тюрьму.   
> А я тебя себе на колени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Винтовка STEYR SSG04 стоит чуть больше 2000 евро: https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8510/8533323409_a858d0f26f_z.jpg  
> Бабочка Парусник Маака: http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/51/vikleo-kim.0/0_17cfb_c32800f2_-1-L.jpg

Ты ведь Лис?  
Несравненному Ю Енчжэ  
Оплошность  
Принято к сведению  
Шуточки Лиса  
Handwriting Лиса

 

Ты ведь Лис?  
Молодой человек, вошедший внутрь клуба, был высок, хорошо одет и, наверное, красив –  
неидеальные пропорции лица, слишком узкие, по-лисьи прищуренные глаза можно было  
при желании посчитать достоинствами, своебразной изюминкой его образа, основу  
которого составляла непередаваемая грация мелкого хищника: юноша расчесал волосы  
пальцами, будто сомневался, куда ему идти дальше, но потом, словно решив что-то для  
себя, направился к бару – столкнулся у стойки с маленьким блондином, намеревавшимся  
занять тот же стул, что и он… Одного пристального взгляда узких черных глаз хватило,  
чтобы блондин с извинениями поспешил удалиться.  
Молодой человек насмешливо, но совсем почти незаметно вздернул бровь, тихо  
усмехнулся и забрался на высокий стул, разглядывая бутылки позади бармена – забавно,  
ведь он пришел сюда не пить.  
\- Заказывать будете?  
Юноша поднял глаза на бармена, прочитал на его бейдже имя – «Чоноп» и улыбнулся:  
\- Мохито, пожалуйста.  
Бармен удивленно хмыкнул тому, что такой представительный посетитель заказал  
безалкогольный коктейль, но только кивнул в ответ, бросив быстрый и внимательный  
взгляд в сизый от сигаретного дыма полумрак зала.  
Молодой человек с любопытством оглянулся, пытаясь определить, что выискивал  
глазами бармен, но ничего примечательного не обнаружил – взгляд задержался только  
на женщине, поющей на сцене.  
«Как в каком-то фильме о гангстерах, - подумал юноша, усмехаясь своим мыслям. –  
Угораздило же»  
Этот бар, в который он иногда заходил в поисках, эм-м-м, работы, не был слишком  
популярен в городе – тут собирались люди постарше (и посостоятельнее, чего уж  
скрывать, и даже поопаснее), тут играли джаз и блюз, тут информация стоила дороже,  
чем наркотики, а, прибыв сюда на своих двоих, восвояси легко можно было отправиться в  
черном пластиковом мешке.  
Хриплый и чувственный голос певицы, расслабленный и вместе с тем вкрадчивый, как  
шорох притаившейся в камнях змеи, завораживали – и молодой человек минут с пять  
неотрывно смотрел на женщину на сцене, блестя глазами от удовольствия.  
\- Ваш мохито, - высокий бокал ударился о стойку, и юноша испуганно оглянулся. Бармен  
смотрел на него широко распахнутыми, наивными глазами – пододвинул стакан к нему по  
черной исцарапанной стойке и повторил: - Ваш заказ.  
Посетитель взял свой бокал, присосался к трубочке и задумчиво проводил глазами спину  
скрывшегося в подсобке бармена – парнишка нравился и не нравился ему одновременно.  
Такие, с наивными глазами, разве тут работают?  
Блюзовая мелодия закончилась – спустя минуту гитара заиграла снова, женщина запела,  
теперь уже гораздо медленнее и тише, и молодой человек снова повернулся на стуле,  
разглядывая полноватую фигуру, большую грудь, из-за которой талия казалась  
соблазнительно узкой, пальцы с тяжелыми кольцами…  
«Черт, Химчан, ей же сороковник, не меньше…»  
Бармен, вызвавший подозрение посетителя с лисьими глазами, осторожно оглянувшись,  
прижался лопатками к кирпичной стене коридора, достал телефон и нажал на вызов.  
Едва ли через минуту ему ответили:  
3/40  
\- Да.  
\- Эта шестерка здесь. Блондин с кудряшками, Чунхон, кажется…  
Голос в трубке, чуть помолчав, задумчиво заметил:  
\- Ну зачем ты так. Чунхон вовсе не шестерка, он, скорее, маленький серый кардинал. И  
тем более странным кажется, что Енгук отправил его в твой бар одного. Мы должны  
выяснить, что им надо, Оп, смотри в оба.  
\- Ох, не учи, - отмахнулся бармен.  
Фырчанье Чонопа, очевидно, немало позабавило его собеседника, и он со смешком  
ответил:  
\- Учи не учи, а если ничего не узнаем, придется тебе самому к Енгуку шестеркой идти, а  
ты ведь знаешь, как шеф ненавидит рисковать своими людьми… - голос снова замолчал,  
а потом вздохнул: - Ладно, я на связи, ты знаешь.  
\- Чует мой зад, ничего я тут не узнаю… - пробормотал Чоноп. – Так что ложись-ка лучше  
спать, Джэ, - посоветовал он на прощанье.  
В трубке зазвучал еще чей-то голос, спросивший, как показалось Чонопу:  
\- Ты уже ужинал? – и он, словно спохватившись, спросил: - Это там твой братец  
вернулся? – но вместо ответа услышал только короткие гудки.  
\- Ну и ладно, - вздохнул Чоноп, отключая телефон.  
Химчан допил свой мохито и уже собирался уходить, как позади него нарисовался кто-то  
вертлявый и длинный, а потом тихий голосок спросил:  
\- Ты ведь Лис, да?  
Химчан незаметно повернул голову: рядом с ним, опираясь на стойку локтями, стоял  
высокий мальчишка с высветленными и завитыми кудряшками волосами и так же  
внимательно и с удовольствием, как он сам чуть раньше, смотрел на женщину на сцене.  
Хим подумал, что ему и восемнадцати-то нет, наверное.  
\- Кому Лис, а кому господин Ким, - насмешливо проговорил Химчан, щурясь на милое  
детское личико незваного собеседника.  
\- Если бы меня звали Кому-Лис-А-Кому-Господин-Ким, я бы очень стеснялся своих  
родителей, - глумливо заметил мальчишка, не отрывая взгляда от сцены.  
«Заноза в заднице», - подумал Химчан.  
\- Но если тебе такое странное имя работать не мешает, то на улице стоит черный ниссан,  
\- добавил ехидный белобрысый. – Только не суетись.  
\- Обижаешь, - хмыкнул Хим, выдувая трубочкой последние остатки коктейля из своего  
стакана, застрявшие между нерастаявшими кубиками льда. Листок мяты пристал к концу  
соломинки, и Химчан подавился воздухом – закашлялся, стукнул себя по груди и лишь  
когда его отпустило оглянулся.  
Мальчишки и след простыл.  
Химчан, уже абсолютно без спешки, заказал себе сангрию, медленно выпил ее, с  
удовольствием вслушиваясь в блюзовые гитарки и чувственный женский голос, заплатил  
за свою выпивку и направился к дверям.  
Кудряшка не обманул – за поворотом действительно стоял черный тонированный  
автомобиль, мигнувший красными фарами, когда он направился к нему.  
Химчан, чуть поколебавшись, открыл переднюю дверь и сел внутрь, не обратив внимания  
на притаившегося в тени у черного входа бармена, внимательно разглядывавшего его и  
черную машину.  
\- Чунхон, сядь, ради бога.  
4/40  
Химчан с интересом разглядывает все того же белобрысого кудряшку, который  
передвигается по темному кабинету с последовательностью броуновской частицы,  
бессмысленно переставляет предметы и, очевидно, является причиной головной боли  
своего босса…  
Вот уж кто, по мнению Химчана, поинтереснее будет – признаться, он никогда раньше не  
встречался с ним, даже мельком, даже фотографий не видел. Впрочем, это знакомство  
можно посчитать даже лестным – насколько он был осведомлен, в лицо Бана Енгука  
мало кто знал: то ли потому, что лидер «Матоки» предпочитал не светиться в принципе,  
то ли потому, что о самих «Мато» заговорили едва ли больше года назад – зато как  
заговорили. Новая столичная банда не только оказалась довольно беспринципной, но  
еще и наглой – невероятные легенды ходили о людях Бана, которые, говорят, с  
пиратским ухарством ввалились прямо на встречу с китайцами и заявили, что  
«контрабандируют оружие быстрее и безопаснее, чем их умственно отсталые коллеги по  
цеху». Говорят, такой же ласковый, как цепной пес, китайский босс Цзытао хохотал до  
хрипоты над этой борзотой, но доверил партию наглым новичкам, пообещав приготовить  
аппетитную фунчозу из их ребер, если с товаром что-нибудь случится. Удивительным  
оказалось то, что товар Бана и в самом деле будто кто святой водой кропил: никаких  
накладок, никаких проблем на границе – просто экспресс-доставка горячих пирожков.  
Поговаривали (совсем уж шепотом), что это потому, что Енгука и нынешнего министра  
безопасности связывала не только общая фамилия, а, например… вот этот лягушачий  
рот и характерная семейная форма носа. Что из сплетен было правдой, а что нет,  
Химчан сказать не берется, зато доподлинно известно, что контрабандные деньги  
отмывали с большим размахом и даже, в некотором роде, щедростью: Енгуку  
принадлежала сеть ресторанов, несколько магазинов и, как ни удивительно, он  
спонсировал детскую больницу.  
\- Нет, ну а что? – возмутился Чунхон. – Не каждый день живого киллера вижу.  
\- Как будто ты мертвых киллеров каждый день видишь, - пробормотал Енгук, держась за  
висок.  
Химчана, против воли, немного покоробило, и он пересчитал файлы с фотографиями,  
которые держал, выдав свое размышление:  
\- Кстати о мертвых киллерах… Здесь шесть фамилий – когда я закончу с первыми тремя,  
меня будет искать уже не только вся корейская полиция, но и оставшаяся тройка.  
\- Это тебя пугает или что? – невозмутимо ответил Енгук.  
\- Если тебя укокошат, мы нового мастера найдем, - ехидно вклинился белобрысый Чунхон.  
\- Не то чтобы пугает, - пожал плечами Хим, - просто ваша наглость, немного, как бы,  
озадачивает. Отправить на тот свет всю преступную верхушку, идея, конечно,  
гениальная, вот только мне кажется, что до нее должны были додуматься раньше, а раз  
о результатах мы ничего не знаем, значит, ни у кого еще не получалось.  
\- А мы упорные, - хохотнул Енгук. – И ты у нас не то чтобы звезда, когда поднимется шум,  
о тебе и не вспомнят.  
\- Не звезда, - вздохнул Химчан. – Но и не самоубийца.  
\- Значит, отказываешься? – Енгук вздернул бровь. – Сто тысяч за каждого тебя не  
устраивают?  
\- Отказываюсь, - кивнул Химчан. – И дело не в деньгах.  
\- Еще скажи, что совесть не позволяет и ты вообще завязал, - фыркнул Чунхон. - Чего  
тогда в тот бар приперся? Со скуки что ли?  
\- А хоть бы и так, - Химчан пожал плечами и поднялся. – Приятно было познакомиться…  
\- А помнишь девчонку, которую ты пожалел? – прервал Енгук. - Года два назад дело  
5/40  
было, ты забыл, наверное, а она похорошела, взрослая стала. Как думаешь, она хорошо  
твое лицо разглядела?  
«Да куда лучше-то», - подумал Хим. Он держал пистолет у ее лба, а она плакала от  
страха. Черт бы побрал его жалость, помешавшую ему убрать случайного свидетеля –  
девчонка-официантка выбрасывала мусор, когда он работал, и ему пришлось вытащить  
ее, скулящую, из-за мусорных баков. Девчонке едва ли шестнадцать было, и нажать на  
курок он не смог.  
\- Или мы проводим ее в полицию, или ты берешься за заказ, - озвучил ультиматум Чунхон.  
– На твоем месте я бы пофилософствовал над понятием свободы, повоображал бы себя  
Вольтером там…  
\- Уймись, - снова шикнул Енгук.  
Химчан взглянул на болтливого младшенького – и почувствовал острое желание стукнуть  
его по голове. Не убить, а просто дырку в нем сделать, чтобы лишние знания вытекли.  
Впрочем…  
Хим тихо засмеялся: как бы смешно ни звучало, но он верил в судьбу – если уж он влип в  
это дерьмо, значит, зачем-то влип, а не просто так.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Хим. – Я сделаю столько, сколько смогу. А когда мои возможности  
окажутся исчерпаны, уж простите, я удалюсь не попрощавшись.  
\- Разумно, - кивнул Енгук – чудаковатая простота этого Химчана ему почему-то  
нравилась.  
\- Вот только, - хмыкнул Химчан. – Не пойму, на кой черт тебе это надо. Думаешь отобрать  
у них все хлебные места, пока преемники делят пожитки мертвого босса?  
\- И это тоже, - спокойно кивнул Енгук.  
\- Значит, главная цель все-таки – уничтожить верхушку? Да тебе корейская полиция  
приплачивать должна…  
Енгук задумчиво покрутился на кресле, но отвечать, видимо, не собирался, и Хим  
продолжил:  
\- Может, даже мой гонорар состоит из правительственных денег?  
\- Все может быть, Химчан, - легко согласился Енгук.  
Химчан надул губы трубочкой и решил, что сплетня о родстве Бана с министром вполне  
себе правдоподобна и от нее даже, как бы сказать, немножко пахнет благородством:  
очистить город от мафии и прибрать к рукам ее бизнес – это же гениально. Вроде, и  
семейство Бан на несколько поколений вперед обеспечил, и любимый город от мерзости  
избавил.  
Продолжать думать Химу помешал Енгук, распорядившийся:  
\- Хон, убедись, что гостя проводят до дома.  
6/40  
Несравненному Ю Енчжэ  
«Никогда, никогда и никому не показывай пароль от твиттера», - подумал Химчан,  
заглядывая в телефон школьницы, стоявшей перед ним в очереди, которая тонкими  
пальчиками набирала на клавиатуре «ilovekevinwoo» - телефон мигнул, на экране  
появилась синяя птичка, а потом бекграундом странички фотография какого-то  
смазливого айдола.  
«И уж тем более не показывай, с кем спишь», - додумал Хим, озвучивая свой заказ:  
\- Двойной американо, пожалуйста, - что поделать, он неизлечимый кофе-аддикт.  
Получив свой бумажный стаканчик, Хим, даже не посчитав нужным отойти от кассы,  
сделал глоток – и обжегся, как и следовало ожидать. Он чертыхнулся, вытер губы и,  
потирая обожженным языком небо, вышел на улицу, продолжая раздумывать над тем,  
что ему довольно легко удалось вычеркнуть первую фамилию в списке Енгука –  
сплошная удача, не иначе.  
Вот был бы этот Ли Хонки добропорядочным семьянином, с женой и детишками, Хим бы  
еще недели две думал, с какого конца к нему подступиться – но мафиозный босс мало  
того что оказался геем, так еще и, очевидно, испытывал некую привязанность к ныне  
безутешному Чхве Минхвану, мальчику из эскорта.  
Химчан не собирался, вообще-то, засветить свое довольно запоминающееся лицо в самом  
первом деле, но выбора не было – пришлось выкраситься блондином, надеть зеленые  
линзы, сделать горбинку на носу, нарисовать себе над губой очень примечательную, но  
очаровательную родинку (как известно, люди ярче всего запоминают детали) и,  
вырядившись проституткой, дать бедному Минхвану по голове, а потом, облизав губки,  
заявить приехавшему за ним водителю, что он – новый фаворит его любострастного  
босса, заменяет захворавшего (по правде говоря, лежавшего в кабинке в туалете  
перемотанным скотчем) Минхвана, и надеяться, что разрез лисьих глаз он не запомнит.  
Надо отдать Хонки должное – поначалу он хотел выкинуть Хима из дома,  
аргументировав это тем, что Минхвану бы и в голову не пришло подсунуть ему вместо  
себя кого-то другого, даже если он при смерти, но Химчан только уселся на стеклянный  
столик и, коварно улыбнувшись, раздвинул облепленные узкими кожаными штанами ноги,  
сказав:  
\- Да я так-то не против, пойду, наверно…  
Большое светлое чувство Хонки к своему мальчику сделало адъес ручкой, и пять минут  
спустя Химчана уже раздевали в спальне наверху, осыпая комплиментами и поцелуями  
его «нежненькую шейку». Тогда Хим заявил, что сделает все сам, заставил Хонки  
повернуться к нему спиной…  
Ну и в общем все. Широкий морпеховский нож он прятал в своих узких-узких штанах.  
Кофе не спешил остывать, и Химчан, попрощавшись с сожалениями о душе, которой  
помог отправиться на небеса, изучал раскаленную от полуденного жара улицу – через  
дорогу, прямо напротив кофейни, находился музыкальный магазинчик, в который  
Химчану отчего-то очень сильно захотелось зайти: надо было коротать за чем-то вечера,  
обдумывая, как, не сократив собственную жизнь, помочь проститься с оной Микки  
Ючхону, второму в списке Енгука – этот парень был орешком куда более крепким, чем  
Хонки, без охраны не выходил даже в туалет, и, что самое обидное, развращенными  
нравами не славился – Хим, бессмысленно следуя по пятам за эскортом его  
телохранителей, даже захандрил и подумал, что музицирование на гитаре солнечными  
летними вечерами, возможно, натолкнет его на добрую для него и не очень для Ючхона  
мысль.  
7/40  
Добропорядочно оглядев дорогу на предмет собирающихся переехать его машин, Хим  
решительно перебежал улицу в неположенном месте.  
Дэхен увлеченно разглядывал белый корпус фендер стратокастер – он всегда мечтал о  
такой гитаре, с самого детства.  
Это был его белоснежный кумир, его бог – но, к сожалению, они с парнями решили, что  
им необходим усилитель, и сбрасывались все, соответственно, тоже на него, а не на  
мечту его детства. Дэхен вздохнул, повернулся – и…  
\- Простите, пожалуйста! Вы не обожглись?  
Парень, которого толкнул Дэхен, смотрел узкими прищуренными глазами то на него, то  
на кофейную лужу под ногами – и Дэхен справедливо предполагал, что в этих  
сощуренных лисьих глазах застыло желание всадить ему пулю в затылок из приятно  
холодного на такой жаре револьвера.  
\- Ничего, - сквозь зубы прошипела жертва аккуратности Дэхена. – Кофе был холодный.  
\- Слава богу, - пролепетал Дэхен.  
И тут же осекся: кофе вылился, конечно, не на этого парня – он в большом количестве  
оказался на полу.  
И еще уродливыми коричневыми каплями залил белоснежный фендер.  
Тут же подскочил продавец, запричитал:  
\- На входе же висит предупреждение! С напитками сюда нельзя! Что мы теперь будем  
делать с ущербом?  
Парень, которого толкнул Дэхен, досадливо сморщился:  
\- Незачем поднимать шум, я и так собирался ее купить.  
Продавец проворчал еще что-то, и парень куда грубее огрызнулся:  
\- Сказал же, я покупаю гитару, - выразительно посмотрев при этом на Дэхена.  
Как на червяка безмозглого посмотрел, по правде говоря.  
Дэхен пролепетал бессмысленное:  
\- Спасибо, - и поспешил исчезнуть в соседнем отделе, куда, черт побери, должен был  
отправиться с самого начала – а не налетать по собственной глупости на каких-то…  
Дэхен уже без особого удовольствия выбрал себе усилитель – увесистый «Маршалл»  
(килограммов десять в нем было, Дэхен может поручиться), получил свою покупку  
упакованной в коробку и выбрался на уличный жар, с трудом волоча приобретение за  
собой.  
Он досадливо оглянулся по сторонам, и, не найдя того, чего искал, полез за телефоном.  
Через четыре неприлично долгих гудка ему ответили, и Дэхен расстроенно пожаловался:  
\- Оп, ну где ты? Договорились же, я стою тут, жду.  
Голос в трубке смущенно замолчал, а потом начал извиняться:  
\- Прости, родной, у меня срочные дела и нагоняй от босса, я не смогу приехать…  
\- А мне что делать? – туповато спросил Дэхен – день, очевидно, не задался.  
Просто чудовищно не задался.  
\- Хороший мой, найди такси, не маленький же, ну? – протянул голос.  
\- Предатель, - обиженно буркнул Дэхен, отключая телефон, несмотря на то, что из него  
неслось:  
\- Ну не сердись, пожалуйста…  
\- Я тебе не рассержусь, надолго запомнишь, - пообещал Дэхен, с тоской глядя на  
коробку: можно было спуститься вниз по улице (целый квартал, боже) до остановки  
автобуса, можно было подняться вверх (полквартала – половина от боже), там всегда  
стоят такси – Дэхен напряженно решал, что есть меньшее из зол.  
8/40  
\- Пешком что ли потащишь? – спросили сзади.  
Дэхен испуганно оглянулся – перед ним стоял тот самый парень, которого он толкнул в  
магазине, держал за ручку треугольник фирменной фендеровской упаковки и с  
любопытством смотрел на него.  
\- Прости, услышал случайно, о чем ты говорил, - пояснил парень. – Но если хочешь, могу  
подвезти.  
\- Это после того, как я твой кофе разлил? – недоверчиво спросил Дэхен.  
\- А, точно, - согласился странный (теперь уже странный, по мнению Дэхена) парень. –  
Кофе будешь должен. Пошли.  
Как ни крути, а таскать по улицам тяжеленный усилитель Дэхену ну уж совсем никак не  
хотелось – и он, подхватив коробку, поспешил за своим спасителем, перебегая дорогу в  
неположенном месте.  
Химчан, как уже объяснял, привык доверять судьбе, случаю… и вообще не часто спорил  
с тем, как карта ляжет – и раз уж сегодня она легла так, что он оказался у этого Дэхена  
дома, он не собирался сопротивляться, потому что очаровательный в своей  
безалаберности молодой человек, разливший его кофе на охрененно дорогую гитару,  
пришелся ему более чем по душе: вытребовав в качестве компенсации свой кофе, Химчан  
за разговором обнаружил в Дэхене такую же светлую и неподкупную любовь к музыке,  
какая теплилась в нем самом – и они, оставшись наедине знойным летним послеполуднем  
в прохладной гостиной, оба молодые и, честно признаться, очень привлекательные, не  
смогли противиться искушающему соблазну и страстно начали срывать…  
Упаковки со своих покупок.  
Потому что не подключить прекрасный фендер к не менее прекрасному «Маршаллу» -  
просто преступление.  
Сначала Химчан сделал рок-каверы на все песни, которые знал, потом Дэхен перепел  
всю ему известную попсу – Хим наигрался только тогда, когда часы показывали семь.  
Химчан вежливо поспешил откланяться, но Дэхен (как уже говорилось, очаровательно  
безалаберный – то, что они знакомы едва ли более пяти часов, его ничуть не смущало)  
сказал, что вот-вот должен вернуться его брат, и Хим никак не может отказаться от  
приглашения поужинать с ними.  
После этого телефон Дэхена как-то покаянно зазвенел песенкой известного своей  
голубоватостью и прессом рэпера Шиндона мужского бойз-бенда «Щори-щори», и он,  
радостно вскрикнув:  
\- А, предатель! – убежал, как понял Химчан, принимать извинения от того, кто не забрал  
его из магазина днем.  
Предоставленный самому себе, Химчан беззастенчиво побрел по дому – разглядел  
холодильник на кухне (недружелюбно глянув на целый взвод маленьких бутылочек с  
постным биойогуртом, тарелку с раскисшими мюсли и связку сельдерея – Дэхен, хоть  
убейте, не походил на фаната здорового питания), рассмотрел фотографии на стене в  
коридоре (кроме Дэхена он обнаружил на них удивительное создание с белыми,  
похожими на иглы дикобраза волосами, застенчиво улыбавшееся камере и показывавшее  
«V» пальцами), и, чуть подумав, толкнул дверь налево.  
Это оказалась чья-то спальня – кровать была заправлена с педантичной аккуратностью,  
на заставленной книгами полке не обнаружилось пыли, только провода ноутбука не  
являли собой образец хорошего поведения, да и то, наверно, потому, что выпрямить их у  
хозяина руки еще дойдут.  
Химчан подошел к окну, отодвинув легкую белую занавеску – казалось, она единственная  
9/40  
здесь была слишком нежной для этого спартанского интерьера – и уставился на закат.  
Енчжэ устал от жары.  
Енчжэ устал от работы, которая не приносила результатов.  
Енчжэ вообще весь целиком, от взъерошенной макушки до носков пыльных ботинок  
выглядел неудовлетворенным, раздраженным и опасно взвинченным.  
Наверно, поэтому галстук с себя он стянул еще у порога, пуговицы расстегнул в  
коридоре, а, едва зайдя в свою комнату, бросил на столик свой значок и стащил с себя  
влажную от пота рубашку.  
И когда, открывая дверцу шкафа, услышал насмешливое:  
\- А пистолет где? – то чуть не свалился в обморок.  
Ему показалось, что славный коп Енчжэ добегался – сейчас в него разрядят обойму, а  
потом похоронят в закрытом гробу.  
Но за что? Он же никого не посадил. Пока.  
Енчжэ медленно развернулся на голос – и выдохнул так же медленно. У окна стоял  
парень (которого он видел в первый раз в жизни!) и, сложив руки на груди, смотрел на  
него, сощурив узкие черные глаза.  
Никакого оружия при нем не было. Впрочем, это еще не говорило о том, что он в  
безопасности.  
\- В штанах что ли прячешь? – так же глумливо спросил парень. – Да вроде там нет ничего  
лишнего.  
Насмешливый взгляд прищуренных глаз застыл на его ширинке, и Енчжэ почувствовал  
себя так, будто его в самом деле щупают там…  
Он мог сколько угодно сердиться про себя на свою неподобающую реакцию, но краска  
смущения все равно медленно залила его по самые уши.  
\- Ты кто такой? – наконец, справившись с собой, возмущенно спросил Енчжэ. – Что ты  
делаешь в моей комнате?  
\- На тебя любуюсь, - ответил кошмарный визитер. А потом великодушно разрешил: -  
Раздевайся дальше.  
Енчжэ пискнул от возмущения, когда понял, что все еще стоит перед этим… этим  
неизвестным ему, но крайне неприятным человеком полуголый – и торопливо принялся  
натягивать потную рубашку обратно: умирать, так хоть одетым, как и положено офицеру.  
\- Хим… - дверь открылась, и из нее показалась половина озабоченного Дэхена, из-за  
телефонного звонка потерявшего своего дорогого гостя. Половина молодого человека,  
торчавшая из приоткрытой двери, удивленно произнесла: - Енчжэ, ты уже вернулся… - а  
потом забралась все-таки внутрь и затараторила, решительно проигнорировав  
насмешливую улыбку Химчана и наливающееся злобой лицо брата: - У нас гости.  
Знакомься, Хим, это мой брат Енчжэ…  
Химчан, как ни трудился, не мог дать ответа на вопрос, почему, сразу проникнувшись  
беззаботным и простодушным Дэхеном, он так странно среагировал на его брата: едва  
тот ввалился в свою спальню, красный от жары, бросив на стол полицейский значок  
(Химчан хорошо разглядел, все-таки не один раз видел), и сдернул с себя влажную от  
пота рубашку, Химчана будто замкнуло – обнаженное разгоряченное тело и  
раздраженное, недовольное лицо словно разбудили в нем хищника. Маленького, скорее,  
острого на язык, чем опасного, но все же способного придавить это теплое тело к какой-  
нибудь горизонтали и, сомкнув зубы на шейке, прорычать: «Это мое».  
Со смешком Хим отметил для себя, что фотографии на стене в коридоре – фотографии  
10/40  
Енчжэ, вот только милая улыбка и застенчивое «V», наверно, смылись вместе с краской с  
его волос: не успел он толком прикрыть за собой дверь в спальню, как услышал  
недовольный голос Енчжэ, упрекавшего своего брата: «Я же просил тебя не водить  
домой никого».  
Внутренний голос, когда Енчжэ за столом нарочно вытянул соус у него из-под руки, а  
потом отставил его так, чтобы было не дотянуться, твердил Химу, что Енчжэ –  
виртуозная стерва, своевольная и капризная, способная довести до нервного срыва  
даже убежденного флегматика.  
И при этом фотографии, на которых он с волосами-колючками показывает «V»…  
Что-то в этом Енчжэ никак не складывалось, будто паззлы из двух разных коробок  
перепутали.  
\- Ты правда что ли коп? – весело спросил Химчан, угоняя соус из-под руки Енчжэ  
обратно: его внутренний камертон уверенно звенел о том, что Енчжэ ненавидит  
беспринципных потребителей, а этакая своего в доску парня беззастенчивость его  
ужасно раздражает. – Я бы еще понял, если бы твой брат был полицейским, - Химчан  
одобрительно взглянул на занятого салатом Дэхена, - у него хотя бы есть тело.  
Дэхен, не удержавшись, слабо хихикнул – получив сердитый взгляд от брата: Хим понял,  
что то, что он видел Енчжэ практически без одежды, добавило его высказыванию особую  
прелесть. Почувствовавший себя виноватым Дэхен мило улыбнулся и вступился за брата:  
\- Енчжэ очень хороший коп, поверь. В академии он был отличником.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Хим. – В городе, наверно, бандитов не осталось…  
Енчжэ недовольно сморщился, а потом словно невзначай поинтересовался:  
\- Ты сам-то чем занимаешься?  
Химчан деловито почесал затылок и добродушно ответил:  
\- В университете учусь.  
Даже Дэхен округлил глаза, а Енчжэ озвучил его изумление:  
\- До сих пор? Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать девять?  
\- Вообще-то, двадцать семь, - с достоинством заявил Химчан. А потом рассмеялся с  
искренним добродушием: - Наверно, я просто слишком тупой, чтобы осилить эту чертову  
юриспруденцию.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Енчжэ себе под нос.  
Дэхен, очевидно, решил разрядить обстановку, поинтересовавшись у брата:  
\- А как дела на работе? Опять кого-нибудь убили?  
Енчжэ нервно похихикал и неохотно подтвердил:  
\- Вообще-то да. Лидера одной из городских банд вчера зарезали в собственной спальне,  
как курицу, - Енчжэ взвесил салат на вилке и задумчиво пробормотал: - Поразительная  
наглость.  
\- И что известно об убийце?  
Химчан улыбнулся, когда его искреннее любопытство заставило Енчжэ взглянуть на него  
с удивлением.  
\- Высокий блондин с родинкой над губой, голос грубый, притворялся шлюхой…  
\- Не густо, - сочувственно покивал Химчан, подумав, что правильно сделал, решив не  
откладывать с возвращением себе родного цвета волос. – Половина жителей этого  
города, осведомленных о действии перекиси и существовании карандашей для глаз,  
подходят под это описание. – Хим весело посмотрел на Дэхена: - Даже твой брат. – А  
потом с озорством добавил: - Мне всегда казалось это ужасно забавным – что убийца  
может есть с тобой за одним столом…  
Енчжэ как-то недобро посмотрел на Хима, и он поспешил объясниться:  
11/40  
\- Заходишь ты в забегаловку за курицей, а там он… ест…  
Енчжэ вздохнул, пораженный глупостью Хима, и опечаленно добавил:  
\- Люди этого Хонки отказались сотрудничать с полицией, поэтому даже фоторобота у  
нас нет, так что зацепок вообще очень мало… Ну, еще, основываясь на анализе раны, мы  
можем сказать, что он левша.  
Дэхен, лукаво глянув на Хима, видимо решил отомстить, заметив:  
\- Хим вот тоже под твое описание подходит. Да еще и левша.  
Вилка с салатом в левой руке Хима зависла в воздухе, и он поспешил отложить ее в  
сторону – хорошо, пусть сам он и заигрывал с Енчжэ, но когда это начинал делать кто-то  
посторонний, становилось не по себе.  
\- Глупо, правда? – смущенно сказал Химчан. А потом поспешил сменить тему,  
развернувшись к Дэхену: - А вы двое точно братья? У Енчжэ даже нет твоего акцента.  
\- О да, - хмыкнул Дэхен, которого этим акцентом попрекали все, кому не лень. – В Пусане  
он никогда не был, как и ты, наверно?  
\- Ну почему, - Хим с довольным видом потянулся, вспоминая, как прошлой зимой и работу  
выполнил, и на море посмотрел, и снисходительно глянул на Енчжэ: - Я много где был, я  
вообще парень… опытный. Если что, из меня бы получился образцовый молодой человек  
для долгосрочных отношений.  
Химчан, к сожалению, не смог бы сказать, подавился ли Енчжэ после его слов от  
смущения или от смеха – он просто кашлял и демонстративно стукал себя в грудь, пока  
его брат удивленно смотрел на разлетающиеся по столу крошки огурцов и салата.  
По мнению Дэхена, мизантропические наклонности брата рядом с Химчаном возрастали  
в разы и начинали, откровенно говоря, пугать.  
\- Вообще, - Дэхен все-таки сообразил, что так и не ответил на вопрос своего гостя: - у нас  
с Енчжэ даже фамилии разные: моя мать вышла замуж за его отца, у которого уже был  
ребенок, и переехала в Сеул…  
\- Дэхен, я думаю, не стоит надоедать нашему гостю семейными историями, - холодно  
оборвал Енчжэ. Он встал, сложил тарелку в раковину, и с видимой неохотой попрощался,  
обращаясь к Химу: - Приятно было познакомиться… Дэхен, я устал и пойду спать.  
Глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, Хим в очередной раз задумался о том, что же больше  
соответствовало истине: эта ледышка, которой претило даже то, что чужой интересуется  
его семьей, или застенчивое «V» на фотографии.  
Химчан с удовольствием закончил со своим ужином и по-приятельски распрощался с  
Дэхеном, пообещав заглянуть завтрашним вечером, чтобы посмотреть на выступление  
его группы.  
%  
«Что-то рановато для визитеров», - удивленно подумал Дэхен, направляясь к двери, в  
которую кто-то беззастенчиво громко звонил в полвосьмого утра.  
Затянув потуже свой любимый полосатый халат, Дэхен открыл – и с еще большим  
удивлением обнаружил на пороге посыльного с цветами.  
\- Вы Ю Енчжэ? – спросил парень.  
\- Я его брат, - растерянно ответил Дэхен.  
\- Передайте ему, - в руки Дэхену вложили большой букет белых лилий, - и еще вот это, -  
посыльный, словно спохватившись, протянул Дэхену пластиковую упаковку со льдом.  
\- Спасибо, - Дэхен запоздало вспомнил о вежливости, когда парень уже начал  
спускаться по лестнице. Он осторожно внес букет в дом и позвал: - Эй, Джэ, смотри, что  
12/40  
тебе принесли.  
\- А? – Енчжэ, поправляющий воротничок рубашки, появился на пороге кухни и с  
удивлением воззрился на цветы: - Что это? Где ты это взял?  
\- Посыльный принес, - пояснил Дэхен, копаясь в зелени и похрустывая упаковкой.  
\- Не может быть, - отказался от внезапного подарка Енчжэ. – Наверное, что-то  
перепутали.  
\- Да нет, - насмешливо сказал Дэхен, умудрившийся выловить среди стеблей  
запрятанную карточку, - тут твое имя.  
Енчжэ, нервно дернув губой, взял из пальцев брата протянутую открытку и прочитал:  
«Несравненному Ю Енчжэ, прекрасному, как эти цветы, и холодному, как этот лед.  
С восхищением,  
Лис»  
\- Лед, кстати, прилагается, - заржал Дэхен, протягивая вслед за открыткой и упаковку,  
которая отморозила ему пальцы. – Джэ, кто такой этот Лис? Явно же не девочка? Ты  
кого-то прячешь от меня?  
Дэхен смеялся тем веселее, чем отчетливее видел, как закипает брат.  
\- Понятия не имею, кто этот шутник, - фыркнул Енчжэ, - но не хочу иметь с этим ничего  
общего.  
Енчжэ отобрал у Дэхена упаковку и букет, а потом выбросил в мусорное ведро под  
раковиной сначала лед, а затем втолкнул сверху и цветы.  
\- Эй-эй, - скорбно закачал головой Дэхен, - ну зачем ты так? Они же красивые.  
Енчжэ этих сожалений уже, конечно, не слышал, но Дэхен все равно осторожно вытащил  
букет из мусора, нежно погладил веточку, на которой обломался удивительно чистый,  
белый бутончик – и положил лилии на кухонный стол.  
Ставить поломанный букет в вазу казалось бы преступлением против Енчжэ, но красоты  
ни в чем не виноватых цветов Дэхену было жаль.  
13/40  
Оплошность  
Главное в работе – никакой спешки.  
Впрочем, профессионализм – это игра даже не с прицелом, а со своими собственными  
нервами.  
Двухнедельная слежка за Ючхоном позволила составить примерное представление о его  
режиме дня – официально мафиозный босс Пак Ючхон являлся владельцем фирмы,  
занимающейся перевозкой грузов (хотя о том, что на самом деле перевозят трейлеры  
«WindCarry», выезжающие гружеными из порта Инчхон, можно было только  
догадываться), и поэтому придерживался расписания приличного делового человека:  
каждое утро тонированная ауди привозила его в офис на одной из самых обычных улиц  
города, возвращаясь, чтобы забрать хозяина домой, только вечером.  
Микки Ючхон весь день сидел в каменной коробке офисной высотки, его квартира  
находилась в ультра-престижном доме, который охранялся так же хорошо, как  
резиденция президента – и, хорошо поразмышляв, Химчан пришел к выводу, что в его  
распоряжении имеются только те три минуты, что Микки в сопровождении охраны  
следует от тонированного автомобиля до стеклянных дверей офиса.  
А это значило, что ему вновь придется положиться на свою крошку и забыть на время,  
что кровь в нем бежит, как у всех людей, теплая – у снайпера либо холодная голова, либо  
его холодный труп в бюро судмедэкспертизы.  
Прежде всего, стоило озаботиться выбором позиции: Химчану мало нравилась идея  
искать квартиру поблизости, но квартал целиком состоял из высоток, и стрелять с крыши  
с такой высоты казалось еще более неразумным. В конце концов, Хим еще неделю  
потратил, разыскивая объявления о сдаче квартир в этом районе – и, наконец, нашел:  
семнадцатый этаж, окна чуть сбоку от того места, где обычно останавливается машина  
Ючхона – охране придется немного дольше думать над тем, откуда стреляли.  
Отловленный им у ворот школы подросток за малую плату согласился подработать и  
передать хозяину квартиры деньги, получив у него ключи: когда начнут допрашивать  
хозяина, парнишку не найдут никогда – чем меньше ниточек к нему ведет, тем лучше.  
Коробка от купленной гитары сгодилась на то, чтобы не привлекая лишнего внимания  
перенести в ней в снятую квартиру свою SSG04 – все-таки метровая винтовка не то, что  
носят в мешке за плечами.  
Разглядывая ночную улицу из окна в прицел, Химчан думет о том, что не к добру он так  
нервничает – даже кофе уже не успокаивает его – и еще о том, что было бы неплохо  
пристреляться, но об этом можно только мечтать: он заряжает свой STEYR лазерным  
патроном и напряженно следит за красной точкой, замершей на листке дерева –  
очевидно, что нет причин сомневаться в том, что оптика настроена точно, а рассчитать  
смещение пули по дальности – задание для дилетанта…  
Но плохое предчувствие не покидает его – возможно, он просто слишком давно не  
работал.  
Чтобы немного успокоить себя, утром Химчан спускается вниз и повязывает на ветках  
дерева, на которое смотрел ночью, несколько ярких красных ленточек – это поможет  
ему, если будет ветрено. Гуляющая с матерью малышка спрашивает у него, зачем дядя  
привязывает ленточки, и он со смешком отвечает, что на удачу, а потом отдает ей одну  
из красных полос, дружелюбно улыбаясь недоверчивой матери: она даже не  
предполагает, насколько он на самом деле опасен.  
Никто в этом городе вообще не задумывается о том, как легко можно отнять его жизнь.  
Никто и никогда не поднимает головы – хотя нет никакой гарантии, что в этот момент  
14/40  
снайпер не целится тебе в затылок.  
Парадоксальная простота этих наблюдений поражает.  
Справляться с нервозностью Химчану помогают только ставшие традицией звонки в  
фирму доставки цветов – в доме братьев за эти три недели он был только пару раз: на  
второй день после знакомства он, как и обещал, заехал за Дэхеном и проводил его в  
клуб, где вечерами подрабатывала его группа, и потом еще раз, не специально – он  
просто хотел взглянуть снова на фотографии на стене в коридоре или, если повезет, на  
самого Енчжэ.  
В первый раз его немало раздосадовало, что он нашел свой букет цветов изломанным и  
почти увядшим на кухонном столе – Дэхен, наливая себе сока, в красках рассказывал,  
какую истерику закатил Енчжэ, когда утром ему принесли лилии и лед. Химчан посмеялся  
вместе с ним, а утром отправил новую открытку вместе с букетом роз:  
«Очевидно, цветы не пришлись господину Ю по душе – мне очень жаль. Возможно, дело в  
лилиях? Я надеюсь, розы не постигнет та же участь хотя бы потому, что Вы исколете  
пальцы шипами, когда будете их выбрасывать.  
Ваш раздосадованный Лис»  
Химчан не знает, что случилось с розами – но, будучи реалистом, предполагает, что  
шипы не остановили гордого полицейского, и Енчжэ все-таки засунул цветы в то же  
самое мусорное ведро.  
После недолгих размышлений, Химчан приходит к выводу, что должен быть более  
изобретательным – и прикладывает к букету то, что Енчжэ не сможет выбросить без  
жалости: уложенный под стекло трупик высушенной бабочки Парусник Маака с темно-  
синими крыльями и упаковку свежеиспеченных круассанов из претенциозной городской  
булочной (в конце концов, денег ему не жаль – Енгук честно «оплатил» Хонки) – в свой  
второй визит он находит рамку с бабочкой стоящей на холодильнике с треснутым стеклом  
(наверно, он должен быть благодарен Дэхену за то, что спас хотя бы это), а самого  
Дэхена поедающим его круассаны – брат Енчжэ гордо рассказывает о том, что успел  
отобрать выпечку у Енчжэ до того, как она побывала в мусорном ведре, и выражает  
надежу на то, что тайный поклонник Енчжэ не скоро перестанет радовать его  
вкусностями.  
Химчан тяжелым взглядом провожает спину заглянувшего на кухню Енчжэ – побивший  
рекорды собственной суровости полицейский не пожелал даже показать, что заметил  
его присутствие – и на следующий день отправляет свое самое неласковое письмо,  
которое сопровождает скромный букетик фиалок – Химчан слабо надеется, что шантаж  
«меркантилизмом» сработает на непробиваемом полицейском, но выяснить точно не  
может, потому что на первом месте для него все равно Ючхон.  
Поздним вечером, сидя у открытого на улицу, которую он изучил уже до последнего  
камушка на асфальте, окна, Химчан внимательно вчитывается в прогноз погоды на своем  
мобильнике: завтра обещают почти полный штиль.  
Вообще, Химчан с природным добродушием полагает, что у природы нет плохой погоды –  
и поэтому метеосводками интересуется от силы пару раз в году.  
Когда работает.  
%  
Полицейский катер мчится на огромной скорости по черной воде – только белый хвост  
15/40  
пены широкой искривленной трапецией отходит от корпуса, когда катер поворачивает:  
на пару со второй лодкой они идут наперерез рыболовецкому траулеру, при входе в  
портовые воды резко изменившему курс.  
Ребята из таможни перебрасываются замечаниями и поправляют автоматы – Енчжэ  
слышит в их голосах скепсис, да и сам, откровенно говоря, уже полон им под завязку.  
\- Черт, - громко высказывается Енчжэ.  
Чоноп рядом заворачивается в толстовку от пронизывающего ночного ветра и кисло  
замечает:  
\- Они погасили огни… И от груза, очевидно, тоже уже избавились.  
\- Черт бы побрал нашу полицию! – снова срывается Енчжэ. – Скажи мне, вот скажи мне,  
как за два часа, пока мы добирались до Инчхона и получали санкцию на досмотр… -  
Енчжэ сжимает кулаки и со злостью бросает: - Кругом одни крысы!..  
Чоноп молчит даже без сочувствия – поиск осведомителя среди людей Енгука занял у них  
не один месяц, и вот, когда у них наконец-то появилась точная информация о грузе,  
когда они так спешили, что решили перехватить траулер еще до захода в порт, какая-то  
продажная тварь наверху свела на нет все усилия.  
Чоноп думает о том, что рыба тухнет с головы, когда офицер таможни в  
громкоговоритель предупреждает траулер, что откроет огонь, если судно не  
остановится – и Чонопу даже кажется, что он разглядел, как в темноте на траулере  
двигается кран погрузчика.  
Енчжэ взбирается на борт сразу за парнями с автоматами – и с яростью оглядывает  
корабль: пусто, только сорванный тент валяется у борта. В свете фонаря хорошо видно  
царапины на палубе, будто двигали что-то тяжелое в ящиках.  
\- Где груз? – Енчжэ набрасывается на капитана траулера – тот жалостливо бормочет  
что-то на китайском офицеру таможни и потрясает бумагами, которые Енчжэ  
выхватывает у него из рук: флаг – Тайвань, порт приписки – Тайчун.  
А команда, значит, китайская?  
Чертовы контрабандисты.  
\- В Восточном море рыба закончилась? – Енчжэ швыряет документы обратно китайцу,  
который, едва ли не всхлипывая, принимается подбирать их с палубы.  
Чоноп понимает злость Енчжэ, но даже он думает, что это слишком – когда напарник  
останавливается перед шкафами рефрижераторов и орет:  
\- Открыть!  
Команда не понимает его, худой и маленький китаец лезет ему под руку, причитая:  
\- Yú zài nàlǐ, xiānshēng!  
\- Он говорит, что там рыба, - Чоноп пытается дернуть Енчжэ за рукав. – Перестань, они  
не будут прятать оружие в холодильнике.  
Но Енчжэ только со злостью выдергивает руку и сам поворачивает тяжелый запор на  
двери морозильника – внутри действительно только вонь и мороженая рыба.  
\- Wǒ gàosu nǐ! – упрекает китаец.  
Енчжэ смотрит на него с секунду – а потом наотмашь ударяет по лицу.  
Чоноп с сожалением глядит ему в спину, когда он спускается обратно на катер – почему-  
то он чувствует себя так, будто ударили его.  
Таможенный офицер кивает ему, когда он проходит мимо – можно убираться обратно в  
порт.  
%  
16/40  
\- Тебе нечего там делать, - грубо говорит Енгук.  
\- Ну уж нет, - упрямо заявляет Чунхон, просачиваясь в салон машины своим длинным  
телом. – Куда ты, туда и я.  
\- Ты в последнее время раздражаешь меня куда больше обычного, - сурово замечает  
Енгук, укладывая голову на подголовник заднего сиденья. – Когда-нибудь это станет для  
тебя опасным.  
Чунхон только беззаботно пожимает плечами – он привык к таким разговорам, как и к  
тому, что Енгук никогда не причинит ему вреда, как бы зол ни был.  
Просто не сможет.  
Чунхон устраивается поудобнее и принимается смотреть в окно: до Инчхона не близко.  
Ночной порт завораживает Чунхона – черная отсвечивающая желтыми пятнами вода  
вдали и пугающие в темноте носы погрузочных кранов нравятся ему немного больше, чем  
следовало бы, и унять ускорившееся сердцебиение ему удается только когда они входят  
в один из пустующих ангаров.  
Звук шагов в пустом помещении слышно особенно неприятно громко, но это кажется  
ничем по сравнению с холодным голосом Енгука, произнесшим:  
\- Нашли крысу?  
Один из парней выпинывает вперед связанного человека – он падает на колени прямо  
перед Енгуком и даже не пытается подняться с холодного пола.  
Чунхон его хорошо понимает: ему уже незачем, раз сам лидер пришел взглянуть на него –  
голос Енгука не узнать невозможно, даже если ты ничего не видишь из-за разбитой  
рожи.  
\- Мино? – Чунхону кажется, что Енгук, присевший перед предателем и брезгливо  
приподнявший опухшее лицо, неприятно удивлен. – Что, федералы заплатили больше?  
Мино облизывает кровоточащие губы и хрипло спрашивает:  
\- Убьешь?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – вопросом отвечает Енгук. Он поднимается, стряхивает грязь с  
коленей и уверенно добавляет: - Но сначала ты скажешь, кому продавал информацию.  
\- Зачем? – Мино кашляет кровью. – Все равно умирать.  
\- Если не скажешь, будешь умирать еще долго и очень мучительно, - веско обещает  
Енгук. – Ты знаешь, как это неприятно.  
Молчаливое упорство Мино непонятно Чунхону – он не видит никакого смысла в том,  
чтобы защищать копа, до которого они все равно же доберутся.  
\- Кроме того, я думаю, что даже после твоей смерти останется кто-нибудь, кто тебе  
дорог, и что с ними может случиться…  
Мино густо закашливается и снова падает на пол, хрипя:  
\- Нет, не трогай… Обещай… что… - его голос пропадает от натуги, так что Чунхону  
становится на мгновение даже жаль его.  
Енгук смотрит на него сверху вниз, чуть качает головой:  
\- Обещаю.  
По крайней мере это одно, Чунхон знает, остается неизменным с самого основания  
«Мато» - обещаниям лидера можно верить.  
\- Мне нужно имя, - торопит Енгук.  
Мино снова неловко поднимается, покачивается и смотрит на Енгука слезящимися  
оплывшими глазами – Чунхон с каким-то запозданием ловит себя на мысли, что теперь  
знает, как выглядят предатели.  
И не просто предатели, а дважды предатели.  
17/40  
\- Ю Енчжэ, - произносит Мино.  
Енгук коротко кивает дожидающимся его разрешения парням и разворачивается к  
выходу.  
Звук выстрела с улицы кажется Чунхону просто громким хлопком.  
%  
Енчжэ раздражен до возможного предела: после накладки с траулером узнать, что его  
осведомителя вчера убили, оказалось последней каплей – он невыносимо устал думать о  
том, как Енгук вычислил у себя крысу, что теперь делать с женой Мино и за что еще  
можно зацепиться, чтобы появилась хоть какая-то надежда упрятать всех этих «Мато»  
за решетку.  
Чем больше он занимается делом Енгука, тем сильнее ему кажется, что покончить с  
контрабандой законными способами невозможно – складывается впечатление, что кто-то  
сверху всячески способствует ему и его банде, а сам Енчжэ, пока где-то там сверху  
крутятся большие шестеренки, будто сачком ветер ловит.  
Злому, как сам черт, Енчжэ, вернувшемуся домой, пришлось в собственной кухне  
столкнуться с еще одним неприятным сюрпризом – тот самый Химчан стоял у окна, рядом  
со смеющимся в стакан с соком Дэхеном, и сверлил его тяжелым взглядом. Енчжэ решил,  
что этот тип обойдется и без его приветствия – просто взял минералку и вышел.  
И если Енчжэ думал, что новое утро вернет ему хоть каплю душевного равновесия, то он  
глубоко ошибался: звонок в дверь в полвосьмого напомнил ему о том, что, вдобавок к  
проблемам на работе, у него теперь есть и свои собственные, личные – если бы Енчжэ  
мог достать до этого гребаного сталкера, который посылает ему цветы, он бы лично вбил  
ему нос в лицо.  
Енчжэ удивился, когда вместо обычного большого букета посыльный протянул ему  
маленький букетик фиалок и открытку, которая в нем просто не помещалась – наверное,  
поэтому он открыл ее и машинально прочитал.  
«Господину Ю претит принимать мои подарки? Я начинаю думать, что они слишком  
скромны для его персоны и он ждет чего-то более дорогостоящего. Признаться, я не  
рассчитывал обнаружить в Вас эту меркантильность, так неприятно меня огорчившую –  
впрочем, если бы Вы не отправили хотя бы один мой подарок в мусорную корзину, мои  
подозрения рассеялись бы сами собой.  
Запомните, Енчжэ: рано или поздно я найду то, что не сможет оставить Вас равнодушным.  
Все еще не расставшийся с надеждой заработать Ваше расположение,  
Лис»  
Терпение Енчжэ трескается, как стеклянная чашка – он сбегает вниз на пролет лестницы  
и дергает посыльного за руку, впечатывая спиной в стену.  
\- Кто отправляет эти цветы? Кто, я спрашиваю?  
Енчжэ видит, что полицейский значок, которым он тыкает в нос парня, неимоверно его  
пугает, но поделать с собой ничего не может, продолжая угрожать:  
\- Я тебя в участок отправлю, если не скажешь, понял?  
\- Я… я просто доставляю заказы, - испуганно бормочет парень, - я ничего не знаю о  
заказчиках.  
\- Енчжэ, перестань, - внезапно появившийся за спиной Дэхен тянет его назад. – Он же в  
18/40  
самом деле не знает. Цветы можно отправить анонимно.  
Енчжэ нехотя отпускает чужой воротник и бросает:  
\- Достало, - когда поднимается обратно в квартиру.  
%  
Химчан осторожно делает глоток кофе – не удержался с утра, сбегал – Ючхон  
опаздывает уже на пятнадцать минут, и с каждой новой ему начинает казаться, что он на  
чем-то прокололся, что его обнаружили, что вот-вот дверь в эту квартиру выломают, а  
ему к затылку приставят ствол.  
Когда из-за поворота показывается тонированная ауди, Химчан громко выдыхает – и  
почему-то спокойствие заполняет его.  
Сразу. До кончика указательного пальца на курке.  
Спокойствие помогает не паниковать, когда он понимает, что поворачивающий за ауди  
BMW – не случайная машина, он следует за автомобилем Ючхона.  
Размышлять о том, почему Микки сегодня сопровождают две машины, Химчану некогда:  
ауди плавно разворачивается, чтобы занять свободное место на парковке.  
Химчан ошибся, когда сказал, что у него есть только три минуты, в течение которых  
Ючхон перемещается от машины до дверей – обычно охрана идет так плотно к боссу, что  
почти целиком закрывает невысокого Микки собой.  
У Химчана на самом деле есть секунд десять – когда Ючхон выходит из машины, а  
охранник, открывающий дверцу автомобиля, стоит довольно далеко.  
На второй выстрел времени не будет.  
Передняя дверь ауди открывается – что в это время происходит с BMW, Химчану в  
прицел просто не видно – охранник обходит ауди, чтобы помочь боссу выйти из машины.  
Химчан даже дышит почти неслышно.  
Время замедляется до предела: задняя дверь машины открывается, нога в черной  
мужской туфле ступает на асфальт…  
Химчану нужно всего мгновение, чтобы совместить риску на сетке прицела с головой еще  
не успевшей разогнуться фигуры – и он тянет курок.  
Мощная отдача забирает у него целую секунду драгоценного времени, прежде чем он  
может снова нормально смотреть в прицел – впрочем, он и так знает, что попал…  
Химчан тратит еще полсекунды, чтобы рассмотреть тело на асфальте – и целых как  
вечности долгие две на то, чтобы заставить мозг осознать, что это не Ючхон: Микки  
охрана заталкивает обратно в машину, пока из BMW появляются остальные.  
Химчан, наконец, складывает два и два: Ючхон был с кем-то, и вторая машина  
принадлежит этому кому-то, ныне покойному.  
Черт! Черт! Черт!  
Парень, который открывал дверь, довольно уверенно показывает пальцем в его  
направлении. Хим думает, что по открытым окнам не составит большого труда  
определить его местоположение – плюс-минус этажа три.  
А учитывая то, что охраны теперь в два раза больше, бежать ему придется тоже быстрее  
в те же самые два раза – шесть человек вполне способны прочесать дом за десяток  
минут.  
Химчан торопливо снимает винтовку со штатива и обматывает тряпьем, быстро  
оглянувшись, выбегает на лестничную клетку и спускается на этаж ниже, скручивает  
винты на кожухе мусоропровода и закрепляет винтовку внутри – мусоропроводом не  
19/40  
пользуются, и у него есть слабая надежда, что тайник не обнаружат.  
Бежать по лестнице нельзя – если он запыхается, это вызовет еще больше подозрений у  
охраны, которая, он уверен, уже внизу. Пока лифт медленно везет его вниз, он  
напряженно думает над тем, кого же он снял вместо Ючхона – судя по тому, что из  
машины он выходил первым, по статусу должен быть посерьезнее Микки.  
Химчан раздумывает над тем, сможет ли потом выяснить что-то у Енчжэ – или Енгук сам  
расскажет, когда узнает? Или лучше бы Енгуку вообще ничего не знать об этом?  
Двери лифта расходятся, и Химчан сталкивается с мамашей, вывозящей коляску –  
Химчан обещает потом поставить свечку в благодарность за свою удачу: теперь надо  
всего лишь мило улыбнуться женщине и предложить помощь – если за дверями кто-то в  
самом деле есть, он сойдет за папашу.  
Химчан толкает розовую коляску на улицу, расхваливая чудесного ребеночка, делает  
вид, что не обратил внимания ни на рослого парня, стоящего у подъезда с пистолетом  
под пиджаком, ни на то, как он заглянул в коляску, чтобы убедиться, что там  
действительно ребенок, а не разобранная винтовка.  
Все природное очарование Химчана идет ему на пользу: мамаша не делает удивленных  
глаз, когда он сопровождает ее и ребенка до самого угла дома – и лишь там прощается,  
советуя ей держаться подальше от двух мчащихся по улице полицейских машин.  
Что поделать, иногда эти полицейские собаки действительно вспоминают о том, что  
такое «быстро».  
Химчан без спешки идет по залитой солнцем улице – в сторону от воя сирен – устало  
потирая висок.  
И спотыкается на ровном месте, когда вспоминает, что стакан из-под кофе остался на  
полу под открытым окном.  
20/40  
Принято к сведению  
Неделю спустя обидный провал Химчан усилием воли перевел в разряд простого  
недоразумения: ничего непоправимого не случилось, в конце концов. Когда полиция  
рассосалась совсем, он даже свою винтовку умудрился вернуть, нарочно при этом  
поднявшись на этаж выше, чтобы взглянуть на опечатанную дверь квартиры, в которой  
сидел в засаде неделю. И хоть таскаться по этому дому, с первого этажа до последнего  
возмущенного тем, что в нем работал снайпер, было верхом глупости, но ему до ужаса  
хотелось посмотреть – казалось, что он сможет прямо через стены увидеть стоявший на  
полу стаканчик из-под кофе и каким-то образом узнать, как много информации этот  
кусок картона смог предоставить полиции.  
Дверь сбоку внезапно открылась, из нее появилась обрюзгшая старуха, и Химчан  
торопливо свернул к лестнице, прикрывая лицо капюшоном толстовки.  
\- Ходят тут теперь, - пробормотали ему вслед, - как на экскурсию.  
Что же, надо признать, Химчан бы не отказался от экскурсии в сеульское бюро  
судмедэкспертизы и даже послушал бы лекцию о том, как проводятся реакции на  
амилазе слюны – общие представления заставляли полагать, что подаренная им полиции  
улика бесполезна: пока они не поймают его самого, пока нет подозреваемого, с кем  
можно сравнить образец – ему ничего не угрожает.  
Даже Енгуку не удалось вывести Химчана из себя – Хим, явивишись в сопровождении  
Чунхона в уже знакомый ему кабинет, был готов убедиться в том, что осведомленность  
Енгука может вызывать поистине чистую зависть.  
\- Наши благодарности за рвение, - шутливо раскланялся Енгук, - но ты же понимаешь, что  
сверх оговоренного платы не получишь?  
\- Да я просто пристреливался, - едко улыбнулся Хим. – Палец сорвался, бывает.  
\- Бывает, значит, - хмыкнул Енгук. – А я подумал, тебе адреналина не хватает, раз ты  
сделал так, что за тобой теперь будет охотиться ко всему прочему еще и свора  
китайских собак.  
Очевидно, лицо Химчана слегка вытянулось – почему-то это ему в голову не пришло: что  
тот, кого он застрелил, мог даже не быть корейцем.  
Его удивление, конечно, не осталось незамеченным для Енгука – босс «Матоки»  
вытянулся в кресле и насмешливо спросил:  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, кого убил, верно?  
\- Какое дилетантство, - фыркнул Чунхон за спиной – Химчан, сжав кулак, подумал, что  
точно ударит эту кудрявую заразу.  
\- Ладно, так и быть, - напоказ ласково протянул Енгук, спасая своего несдержанного на  
язык протеже от кары. – Мне не жалко, я скажу… Чжоу Ми, китайский оружейный  
барон. Если тебе известно, в Китае до сих пор действует эмбарго на ввоз оружия из  
европейских стран, но, как сам понимаешь, любой запрет возможно обойти. Чжоу Ми  
официально занимался фрахтингом и владел чартерной авиакомпанией, транспортируя  
оружие через третьи страны по теневым контрактам от самого китайского  
правительства. – Енгук помолчал, а потом, взглянув прямо на Химчана, добавил: - Мне  
ужасно любопытно, какие дела связывали Чжоу Ми и Ючхона и почему охраны с ними  
было мало… Как ты догадываешься, это большая удача, что они повели себя так  
непрофессионально и позволили снайперу ускользнуть, но я бы советовал тебе смотреть  
в оба, потому что на моей памяти никто еще не сумел скрыться от китайской мафии.  
\- Спасибо за предупреждение, - холодно кивнул Химчан на прощание.  
Да, поселить в нем панику Енгуку не удалось, но предостережение Химчан принял к  
21/40  
сведению, решив сменить место жительства из соображений профилактики – у  
приличного снайпера всегда две квартиры: чтобы прятаться «до» и «после» - хотя, при  
всем уважении, сейчас он походит больше не на киллера, а на самоубийцу. Недолго  
подумав, он выбрал объявление о сдаче квартиры в том же районе, где жили так  
заинтересовавшие его братья – и на следующий же день перевез вещи, не преминув  
обрадовать Дэхена новостями о том, что они теперь соседи и было бы неплохо чаще  
встречаться. Искренняя радость Дэхена приятно кольнула сердце, и он без раздумий  
дал согласие на его приглашение заехать за ним вечером и отпраздновать новоселье в  
клубе – медленно, но уверенно в нем формировалось ощущение, что ему надо спешить.  
Слишком много времени он потратил на Ючхона, слишком тщательно готовился – а  
теперь обстановка изменилась: он чувствовал, что вокруг него затягивается сетка, и чем  
быстрее он сделает оставшиеся пять выстрелов, тем больше шансов вырваться из нее до  
того, как узел затянут.  
А потом он исчезнет – очевидно, лучше всего в другой части света.  
Это новое ощущение не пугало, не заставляло нервничать – но вместе с тем оно означало  
и то, что, когда все закончится, ему придется оставить в прошлом Дэхена и, к  
сожалению, Енчжэ.  
Химчан, сложив руки на груди, уже привычно опирался задом о подоконник на кухне  
братьев и наблюдал за сборами Дэхена, которого не удовлетворяла ни одна рубашка –  
он уже пару раз появлялся на пороге одетым, затем нервно дергал себя за ворот и  
заявлял:  
\- Оно меня душит, это невыносимо.  
И только когда из спальни появился заспанный Енчжэ (Химчан успел выведать, что у  
него сегодня выходной) и почтил своим присутствием кухню, подозрительные ухищрения  
Дэхена обрели смысл: старший брат змейкой обвился вокруг младшего и принялся  
уговаривать Енчжэ отправиться с ними, обещая, что Химчан не даст ему заскучать.  
\- Ну конечно, - с иронией хмыкнул Енчжэ, разглядывая назойливого дружка своего брата.  
Химчан этот полный скепсиса взгляд хорошо почувствовал и принял за комплимент:  
именно мысль о том, что Енчжэ найдет его костюм вызывающим, заставила его  
вырядиться в узкие джинсы и белую футболку, поверх которой чернели совершенно  
хипстеровские подтяжки. Белый ему чертовски шел, а шаловливые подтяжки делали  
похожим на мальчика из эскорта.  
\- Ну идем, Енчжэ, - продолжил канючить Дэхен, - иначе расскажу матери, что ты тут  
плесенью покрылся – и она опять начнет искать тебе подружку.  
Енчжэ передернуло, когда он вспомнил, как однажды Дэхен уже реализовал угрозу:  
мачеха тогда с месяц сватала за него дочь своей подруги, и Енчжэ покрывался зеленым  
потом, любезничая с девицей – не то чтобы она была ему так неприятна, просто он не  
выносил, когда в его жизнь лезли с благими намерениями вернуть закоренело  
охолостевшего копа на правильные рельсы обывательского существования. Винить в  
этом желавшую ему только добра мать Дэхена совесть не позволяла, но вслух заявить о  
том, что никаких серьезных отношений у него не будет, пока все «Мато» не отправятся за  
решетку, тоже не получилось – еще сумасшедшим его не называли.  
\- Хорошо, я пойду, - проскрипел зубами Енчжэ. – Но нена… долго…  
Дававшего согласие тоном мученика Енчжэ прервал звонок, и когда он ответил на вызов,  
проговорив:  
\- Да, Оп, - Химчан подумал, что чего-то в происках Дэхена недопонял – старший брат  
22/40  
задышал в шею младшего и, судя по виду, так и норовил влезть в разговор.  
Енчжэ хмурился от этого только сильнее, видимо, очень внимательно прислушиваясь к  
словам собеседника, и в конце концов задумчиво сказал, отталкивая лицо Дэхена от  
себя:  
\- Зачем Енгук отправился в Китай, мы узнаем, когда где-нибудь опять всплывет партия  
контрабандного оружия… - Химчан после этих слов насторожился, как сторожевая  
собака, и с досадой сделал очередной вывод, до которого раньше почему-то не дошел:  
Енчжэ знал об убийстве Хонки постольку-поскольку, но на самом деле он работает в  
отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью и, очевидно, занимается делом  
Енгука… Приятного в этом открытии было мало, снова появилось ощущение, что вокруг  
почти незаметно ползет сетка, сужая круг…  
Химчан качнул головой, прогоняя навязчивый страх, и улыбнулся тому, как ловко Дэхен  
пропустил свои руки под руками Енчжэ и весело принялся перебивать разговор брата,  
нарочно громко приветствуя все еще неизвестного Химу собеседника:  
\- Привет, Оп! А мы тут развлекаться собираемся…  
\- Никуда мы не собираемся, у меня беспутный брат, - запротестовал Енчжэ.  
\- Пойдешь с нами? – игнорируя все попытки Енчжэ оттеснить его от трубки, продолжил  
Дэхен: - Джэ тебя приглашает.  
\- Не слушай его!  
\- Ну Джэ-э-э-э…  
\- Все, я никуда с тобой не…  
\- Оп, через час, где обычно. Не опаздывай!  
\- Это шутка!  
\- Договорились, - напоследок Дэхен рассмеялся в трубку и пальцами Енчжэ нажал на  
отбой. – Ну вот, у нас теперь солидная компания.  
\- Ты шантажист просто, - упрекнул его брат. – Шантажист и манипулятор.  
\- Я знаю, - легко согласился Дэхен, выталкивая Енчжэ в коридор: - Иди одевайся.  
\- Это у вас всегда так? – Химчан приподнял бровь, когда они со старшим братом остались  
вдвоем.  
\- Почти, - Дэхен старательно поправил жесткий воротничок на рубашке.  
Очевидно, теперь она устраивала его полностью.  
Едва они втроем зашли внутрь, Енчжэ убежал в туалет (Химчан подумал, что он намерен  
просидеть на унитазах весь вечер – лишь бы не рядом с ним), Дэхен, извинившись,  
ответил на звонок (зазвеневший все той же «Щори-щори»), и Химчан, предоставленный  
самому себе, решил, что ему необходимо выпить.  
Отдыхать с алкогольными напитками Химчан позволял себе крайне редко, и сегодня  
решил как всегда ограничиться любимым мохито – он взял бокал у бармена, постучал  
пальцами по стойке, раздумывая над тем, не пойти ли поискать Енчжэ, пока он не  
утопился в сливном бачке, но больше хотелось, чтобы он помучился, поэтому Химчан и не  
торопился никуда.  
Он развернулся, оперевшись локтями о стойку, и настороженно сузил глаза: ему  
показалось, что, пробираясь между телами возле стены, к нему шел Дэхен – пока второй  
парень, шагавший за ним, игриво не развернул его к себе и не обнял за пояс.  
Они… целовались? Химчану вряд ли показалось.  
Дэхен в конце концов снял с себя чужие руки и, залепив целовавшему его парню  
затрещину, потащил его руку за собой к Химчану.  
23/40  
\- Хим, это Чоноп, он работает с Енчжэ… - Дэхен сначала опустил глаза, а потом озорно  
глянул на него из-под ресниц: - Мы встречаемся, только брат не знает…  
Химчан усмехнулся, хорошо представляя, какую бурю негодования вызовет в очевидно  
гомофобном Енчжэ новость, что его брат раздаривает поцелуи его собственному  
напарнику – но смеяться ему быстро расхотелось, когда он повнимательнее разглядел  
того, кого представил ему Дэхен.  
Копа.  
Копа, который притворялся барменом, когда Чунхон подошел к нему тем вечером:  
красивые, но узкие глазки Чонопа, приобнимавшего Дэхена за талию, казалось, изучали  
каждый миллиметр его лица – Химчан отчетливо понял, что стоящий перед ним человек  
его узнал.  
Чоноп сканировал его, как компьютер, и Химчан, протягивая ему руку для пожатия,  
напряженно соображал, как ему вести себя дальше, чтобы не просто обмануть – ему  
нужно, чтобы парень Дэхена ему поверил, а сделать это, не зная, за кем следил Чоноп в  
том баре, было сложно.  
За ним самим? Маловероятно – он бы уже почувствовал слежку, ему не позволили бы  
застрелить Чжоу Ми. За Чунхоном? Тогда, безусловно, он вызовет у Чонопа подозрение  
– и если он скажет, что оказался в том баре случайно, а потом и вовсе перепутал  
машины, сев к Чунхону, то будет только хуже: глядя на этого копа, Химчан четко  
понимал, что вранье только усилит подозрения.  
Впрочем, оставался же еще один вариант – что ни он, ни Чунхон не были нужны Чонопу,  
и тогда ему следует вести себя максимальное естественно: никто в здравом уме не  
запоминает лица барменов, которые делают им напитки.  
\- Мне кажется, мы с вами где-то встречались, - Чоноп осторожно потянул крючок на себя  
– он не мог поверить в то, что после всех их бессмысленных трудов судьба сама  
подкинула им с Енчжэ шанс в лице нового друга (о, боже, где Дэхен нашел его?) своего  
парня.  
\- Простите, - вежливо поклонился Химчан, - у меня отвратительная память на лица. Вот  
если бы я имел честь оказаться у вас в участке, тогда, наверно, я бы вас запомнил, -  
пошутил Хим.  
\- Всякое бывает, - наивно улыбнулся Чоноп, раздосадованный тем, что Химчан  
отреагировал логично, так что не к чему придраться. Чоноп посмотрел на коктейль в  
руках Химчана – все тот же мохито – а потом снова на Хима: он мог бы поклясться, что  
его собеседник разыгрывает простодушие.  
\- А, вот вы где, - пробурчал сзади подошедший Енчжэ. – У меня живот разболелся, я,  
наверное, пойду домой…  
Чоноп, успевший вовремя убрать свои руки от Дэхена, тихо покашлял:  
\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - он подтолкнул Дэхена к Химчану, шепнув ему: -  
Займитесь чем-нибудь, только не уходите никуда, ради бога.  
Он чувствовал, как Дэхен напрягся и собирался заспорить, пожалел о том, что не может  
чмокнуть его в висок и искренне попросить помочь и понять, что работа на первом месте  
– пришлось только толкнуть его посильнее… Чоноп тоже бесконечно устал скрывать эти  
отношения.  
\- Чего ты от меня хотел? – насупился Енчжэ, когда они остались вдвоем. – Сказал же,  
живот болит, развлекайтесь тут втроем, если так хочется…  
\- Да не гони, - оборвал Чоноп, для которого никогда не оставалось тайной вранье  
напарника – а тут Енчжэ сказал свое «развлекайтесь тут втроем» с таким раздражением,  
что и ребенок бы начал подозревать, - ничего у тебя не болит. Кто этот Химчан?  
24/40  
\- Да без понятия, - фыркнул Енчжэ. – Дэхен нашел где-то себе идиота, теперь вечно  
шляются вдвоем, а этот меня чуть ли не раздевает глазами.  
Чоноп усмехнулся – мысль о том, что кто-то без шуток может домогаться стервозного  
Енчжэ казалась абсурдной – и поделился новостями:  
\- Химчан – тот парень, ради которого Чунхон приходил в бар.  
Енчжэ недоверчиво сузил глаза:  
\- Не может быть, ты ошибаешься. Этот Химчан просто пугало…  
\- Пугало или нет, но именно его дожидалась машина Енгука. – Чоноп на секунду  
вдохновился и зачастил: - Нам нужно выяснить, что за общие дела у них, понимаешь?  
Если начнем следить за ним как обычно, Енгуку через полчаса доложат наши крысы, а  
ты, раз уж ты ему нравишься, мог бы втереться…  
\- Нет-нет, - Енчжэ замахал руками – от одной мысли о том, что придется общаться с этим  
раздражающим парнем теснее, становилось дурно.  
\- Потерпишь, - сурово шикнул Чоноп, - или еще десять лет будем за Енгуком как  
школьники бегать.  
Енчжэ упрямо уставился на бутылки за барной стойкой, впитывая в себя смысл слов  
напарника. Что же, приходилось признавать, что он прав, и, как бы противно ни было  
делать вид, что он соблазнился телом Химчана, желание прижать хвост Енгуку все  
равно было куда большим.  
\- Хорошо, - неохотно согласился Енчжэ. – Но я больше чем уверен, что он просто чучело.  
Примерно через полчаса Енчжэ уже имел удовольствие испытать на себе все тяготы  
данного им согласия пофлиртовать с Химом ради работы: Дэхен, оставив их втроем в  
зале, со своими ребятами поднялся на сцену, пошептался о чем-то с диджеем за пультом  
и с привычной улыбкой до ушей запел шаловливую песенку, делая вид, что стреляет из  
пальца в Чонопа – Чоноп смущенно усмехнулся, завесившись челкой, а Енчжэ  
почувствовал, как чужие руки скользнули ему на бедра.  
Первым желанием было развернуться и дать Химчану (даже не оглядываясь, Енчжэ был  
уверен, что это он – то ли пах он как-то по-особенному, то ли просто бесил его нещадно,  
но Енчжэ просто чувствовал его присутствие) по лицу, но, сдержав секундную ярость,  
Енчжэ пришлось делать вид, что он слишком увлечен пантомимой, которую разыгрывал  
его брат с Чонопом – успокаивало только то, что Химчан и впрямь не делал ничего  
такого, просто стоял позади него, опустив руки на чужие бедра.  
На Опа начали обращать внимание, и Енчжэ с головой погрузился в мысли о том, что его  
брат как-то слишком даже для самого себя приветлив с Чонопом: если в воскресенье они  
идут на футбол, Дэхен настаивает на том, чтобы взять Чонопа с собой, мотивируя это  
тем, что он такой же заплесневелый сухарь, как сам Енчжэ, и если их обоих не  
вытаскивать выгуливать изредка, из них начнет сыпаться песок. Если они идут в кино,  
Чоноп тащится за ними, если иногда позволяют себе выпить пива перед телевизором, то  
и тут Чоноп возникает словно из-под земли с коробкой пиццы… Списать эти странности  
на случайность уже не получается, а подозревать что-то более очевидное – тут Енчжэ  
вообще впадает в ступор.  
Из этого самого ступора его извлекает чужая рука, осторожно устроившаяся у него на  
животе – Енчжэ не раздумывая ударяет по ней, и вечно хриплый голос с сожалением  
интересуется у него над ухом:  
\- Что, так уже нельзя?  
\- Я, по-моему, не разрешал себя трогать, - холодно отвечает Енчжэ.  
25/40  
Вздох Химчана он чувствует лопатками – и машинально косит глазами через плечо:  
Химчан высокий… Его взгляд медленно скользит по плечу, затянутому в белую футболку,  
запинается на ленте подтяжек, а потом встречается с чужими глазами – Химчан  
усмехается, а Енчжэ снова злится на себя за то, что смутился перед ним.  
\- Люблю неприступных, - довольным голосом сообщает Химчан. – Сопротивление ужасно  
заводит.  
Енчжэ именно в этот момент четко понимает, почему этот Химчан так невозможно его  
бесит: он принадлежит к тем наглым и беспринципным особям, которые добиваются  
своего любым способом – чем сильнее он будет звереть от этих приставаний, тем  
веселее Химчан начнет смеяться, поддакивая «Да, продолжай, детка». Этот парень  
вывернул все наизнанку, заявив, что будет ли Енчжэ брыкаться или сам побежит к нему  
– он все равно останется в выигрыше.  
\- Бэнг, бэнг, - с чувством шепчет Химчан, приставив палец к виску Енчжэ, так что он на  
секунду пугается, представив в чужих руках настоящий пистолет, - как будто на охоте…  
Нетерпеливый олененок не усидит на месте, и тут я… бэнг-бэнг…  
Что-то в этом сумасшедшем сравнении гипнотизирует Енчжэ – то ли сам хриплый и  
вкрадчивый голос, то ли то, что он, по правде говоря, и впрямь характером похож на  
порывистого длинноногого олененка… Енчжэ кажется, что он сошел с ума, когда на  
мгновение ему на самом деле хочется ощутить виском дуло пистолета и сыграть с этим  
парнем в игру с настоящими ставками.  
Дурное марево исчезает, когда Химчан вспоминает о том, что он шут – больно щипает его  
за щеку и предлагает:  
\- Хочешь, пойдем отсюда?  
Енчжэ кивает – а в голове всплывает тихое вкрадчивое «бэнг-бэнг»…  
Химчан заводит машину, а потом смотрит на него, спрашивая:  
\- Может, ко мне? – Енчжэ улыбается тому, что в его голосе нет обычной уверенности –  
только желание, самое настоящее желание остаться с ним наедине в пустой квартире.  
Енчжэ прогоняет мысль о том, что это в какой-то мере льстит, и думает, что стоит кому-  
то узнать о тебе правду, как этот кто-то получает определенные рычаги управления.  
\- Мне казалось, я довольно ясно выразился насчет твоих приставаний, - хмыкает Енчжэ.  
\- Ты путаешь ухаживания с приставаниями, - отвечает вернувший свою невозмутимость  
Химчан.  
Машина выезжает с парковки и разворачивается в сторону его дома – ах впрочем, со  
смешком вспоминает Енчжэ, он же теперь имеет удовольствие проживать где-то рядом с  
этим типом.  
Проплывающий в молчании ночной город за окном нисколько не тяготит Енчжэ, но  
Химчан, очевидно, другого мнения.  
\- Почему ты коп? – спрашивает он наконец.  
Енчжэ снова усмехается в стекло – нет, ни Химчану, ни себе самому он не должен  
позволять лезть в эту темную воду: никто не знает, сколько сожалений принесло ему  
решение идти служить в полицию – как оказалось, действительность слишком сильно  
отличается от его представлений.  
Это просто разные вещи – закон, правосудие, честность на деле оказались пустыми  
звуками. В реальности выигрывает обычно тот, у кого информации больше – а ее в этом  
городе продают все, даже в полиции.  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебе сейчас про высокие идеалы заливать начну? Про желание  
26/40  
вычистить из этого города всю грязь?  
\- А что, нет? – подкалывает Химчан. – У тебя на лбу написано, что ты святой почти  
блюститель законности.  
\- Ты боевиков пересмотрел, - пожимает плечами Енчжэ.  
С неприятным удивлением он вспоминает, что совсем забыл о том, что его цель – вызнать  
у Химчана все, что можно.  
\- В каком университете ты учишься?  
\- Э-э-э… - Химчан готов ударить себя по голове за то, что не может быстро вспомнить  
университет, в котором есть юридическая кафедра. – Кунмин.  
\- М-м-м, - Енчжэ по-домашнему тепло покачивает головой. – Хороший университет.  
Надеюсь, ты сможешь закончить учебу до пенсии.  
Химчан косится на него, не решаясь оторваться от дороги – ему показалось, что  
насмешка впервые не была едкой, а прозвучала, скорее, по-дружески.  
\- Откуда ты родом?  
\- Отсюда.  
\- У тебя есть братья или сестры?  
\- Я единственный ребенок.  
\- А…  
\- Это что, допрос? – вздергивает бровь Химчан. Ему очень интересно, успел ли Чоноп  
рассказать Енчжэ про бар, и не с этим ли связан внезапный интерес Енчжэ к нему. –  
Хочешь, расскажу, какой мой любимый цвет? Или в какую актрису я был влюблен, когда  
мне было тринадцать?  
\- Нет уж, уволь, - морщится Енчжэ. Но Химчан, наверно, может торжествовать, потому  
что любопытство в Енчжэ поднялось с насиженного места и вытянуло шею. – А ты разве  
девочками интересуешься? Я думал…  
\- Я людьми интересуюсь, - Химчан красиво щурит глаза в стекло заднего вида, намекая,  
что Енчжэ для полноты ангельского имиджа не мешало бы научиться толерантности, - а  
не их полом.  
\- И как это я забыл, что быть би нынче модно, - насмешливо кивает Енчжэ.  
Химчан незаметно улыбается, искренне довольный тем, что выбрал себе для охоты  
олененка с характером: Енчжэ очевидно плевать на мнение большинства, у него есть  
свое (пусть и бесконечно раздражающее) собственное, и это, наверное, его самая  
привлекательная черта.  
Крепкий титановый стерженек внутри.  
Впрочем, в народе это зовут «где сядешь, там и слезешь», и Химчан имеет удовольствие  
убедиться в этом, когда останавливает машину перед домом братьев – Енчжэ театрально  
вздыхает:  
\- Прости, на чай не приглашаю. Считаю завуалированные таким образом сексуальные  
предложения пошлостью.  
\- А я в стихах могу предложить цвет презерватива выбрать, - бросает «козырную» карту  
Химчан.  
Ему кажется, что Енчжэ пробормотал «Умственно отсталый», когда захлапывал дверь  
машины.  
27/40  
28/40  
Шуточки Лиса  
Енчжэ заявился на работу чихающим, как собака, и с красными глазами, проклиная  
неизвестного сталкера, который прислал ему с утра календулу – аллергия у него на нее,  
что ли…  
Гиперактивный Чоноп, запрыгнувший в кресло перед его столом с видом кота, нашедшего  
заначку сметаны, тоже настроения не улучшил.  
\- Чего случилось? – хмуро спросил Енчжэ.  
\- Я навел справки об этом Химчане, - деловито сообщил Чоноп, складывая ногу на ногу.  
\- Ну и? – скептически приподнял красивую бровь Енчжэ, витирая сопли красным  
платочком.  
\- А то и ну, - буркнул Чоноп, рассерженный тем, что, вопреки надеждам, не вызвал своим  
сообщением воодушевления в напарнике. – Нет такого человека! В Кунмине нашелся  
только один Ким Химчан, но ему восемнадцать, а наш лет на десять старше будет, если  
молодильные яблоки не ест.  
\- Ну значит он нам соврал про то, что учится, - пожал плечами Енчжэ. – Повод  
присмотреться к нему повнимательнее, но я все равно не понимаю, чего ты такой  
перевозбужденный.  
Чоноп возмущенно округлил глаза:  
\- У него нет страховок – это раз, даже медицинской нет, никого похожего на него, - он  
принялся загибать пальцы. – Машина взята в аренду, между прочим, на имя Ким Убин. –  
Чоноп победоносно загнул второй палец. – Квартира съемная, собственности за ним не  
числится… Ни по каким делам не проходил, к уголовной ответственности не  
привлекался. Не человек, а тень! Какие тебе еще нужны доказательства, чтобы начать  
его подозревать?  
\- Доказательство, что у него есть мозг, - пробурчал Енчжэ.  
Чоноп возмутился. Искренне, от всей своей справедливой души.  
\- Ну, знаешь, Енчжэ… Ты вроде нормальный, пока что-то до тебя в частности не  
касается, а как появляется кто-то, кто тебе не нравится, тут ты все, тебе насрать  
становится на правду, на логику… Ты тупеешь и дальше носа своего не видишь!  
Чоноп удалился так же стремительно, как появился, а Енчжэ округлил губы в ироничном:  
\- О… - как будто его совсем не задело.  
\- Переезжал бы уж сюда совсем, раз каждый день таскаешься, - равнодушно заметил  
Енчжэ, заметив шевеление за своей спиной в дверном проходе.  
\- А где я буду спать? – грустно спросил Хим, прижимаясь щекой к косяку. Енчжэ сидел  
перед монитором, наверно, только что из душа – замотанный в полосатый халат и с  
мокрыми волосами.  
\- А что, подстилочку блохастую с собой не захватил? Всегда мечтал о преданном песике,  
которого можно отправить за тапочками, - Енчжэ и не подумал отрываться от  
компьютера, на котором быстро проглядывал новостную ленту. – А потом мы тебя научим  
курить и вприсядку… м-м-м… тоже, немножко, танцевать…  
Химчан обиделся.  
Почему пару дней назад Енчжэ разговаривал с ним нормально (почти), а теперь снова  
эти незаслуженные оскорбления? Да еще и таким равнодушным тоном.  
Хим тихонько оторвался от своего косяка и подошел к Енчжэ, положив ладонь на мокрые  
волосы – ехидный коп вздрогнул так сильно, что нельзя было сомневаться в том, что он,  
29/40  
закончив свою издевательскую речь, в которой сравнил Химчана с собакой, напрочь  
забыл о его присутствии в комнате.  
\- Еще раз прикоснешься – сутки проведешь в изоляторе с бомжами, - зло предупредил  
Енчжэ, скидывая чужие руки с себя.  
\- Давай, - легко согласился Хим. – Бомжи лучше вздорных сучек.  
Пообщался с бриллиантом своей души, называется – Химчан чувствовал, что сейчас  
может сказать Енчжэ любую гадость, о которой потом сильно пожалеет, но Енчжэ довел  
его просто до белого каления.  
«Какого хрена», - подумал Хим.  
А потом беззастенчиво протянул руку к завязкам пояса халата и медленно дернул одну  
из них вниз – махровая петля неохотно начала распускаться…  
\- Скотина! – лицо Химчана обожгло – картинка в воображении, на которой Енчжэ стоит  
перед ним в халате с распахнутыми полами, между которыми видно обнаженное тело,  
развалилась на пиксели и пропала.  
\- Не надо было меня собакой обзывать, - вдогонку сбежавшему Енчжэ прокричал Химчан.  
Что за черт… Почему он так сбрендил на этом полицейском?  
Химчан рассеянно глянул на монитор – и тут же его лицо расплылось в благодушной  
улыбке: Енчжэ читал твиттер до того, как его попытались раздеть.  
Помните, что Химчан говорил насчет паролей? Хорошо, пусть Енчжэ свой никому и не  
показывал, но Химу воспользоваться возможностью это не мешает.  
Химчан, коварно улыбаясь, быстро настрочил сообщение, нажал на кнопку «Отправить»  
и закрыл вкладку в браузере – если повезет, сразу не найдет, а когда найдет, будет  
поздно.  
Больной на голову сталкер сегодня не прислал веника – и настроение Енчжэ было на  
один пункт выше обычного. Ему показалось, что когда он шел до своего стола в отделе,  
где-то раздался тихий хохоток, но Енчжэ только улыбнулся – мало ли у народа  
настроение хорошее…  
Отловили какую-нибудь пакость, наконец.  
Енчжэ устроился на своем стуле и полез в тумбочку за кружкой – когда из-за стены  
выкатился Чоноп и одарил его широкой улыбкой.  
Енчжэ подумал, что Чоноп, на самом деле, классный – он никогда долго не обижается.  
Видимо и теперь уже забыл вчерашний разговор – вон какой веселый.  
\- Не думал, что у тебя такое специфическое чувство юмора, - хохотнул напарник, стреляя  
в него глазами.  
\- О чем ты? Не понимаю, - добродушно ответил Енчжэ, насыпая кофе в кружку.  
\- Об этом, - Чоноп протянул ему смартфон.  
\- Ну и? – задал любимый вопрос Енчжэ – на экране мобильника светилась его  
собственная страничка твиттера.  
\- Да ты почитай, - посоветовал Чоноп.  
Енчжэ опустил глаза на ленту – и почувствовал, как внутри медленно, но неудержимо  
просыпается Халк. Вчерашний свеженький твитт сообщал:  
«Я, Прекрасный и Неприступный офицер полиции Ю Енчжэ, публично признаюсь в том,  
что я вздорная сучка по причине неизлечимого недотраха, но поскольку я все равно  
никому не дам, ситуация в ближайшие 100 лет не изменится»  
Глаза почему-то зажгло, когда Енчжэ развернул запись: ретвитт Ли Тэмин, ретвитт Чон  
Енхва, ретвитт Мун Чоноп…  
30/40  
\- Убью сволочь, - всхлипнул Енчжэ.  
Химчан наутро и сам подумал, что переборщил с шутками – мало того, что недотрогой  
Енчжэ обозвал, так еще и женскую роль ему выделил: «я все равно никому не дам».  
Впрочем, раскаяние сердиться ему все равно не мешало – и цветов этим утром он не  
посылал.  
Зато ближе к обеду позвонил веселый Дэхен и потребовал рассказать, что он сделал с  
его братом, потому что Енчжэ душил его и требовал выдать адрес «этого мерзкого  
недостойного слизняка, этой лягушки-олигофрена, которая…» - чем лягушка-олигофрен  
Химчан так ему насолила, Енчжэ признаться отказался, а Дэхен в отместку не дал ему ни  
адреса, ни телефона.  
\- На том и расстались, - карикатурно вздохнул Дэхен. – Так чем ты его довел? Я сто лет  
не видел Енчжэ таким взбешенным.  
\- М-м-м, - начал Химчан. – Я не хотел бы говорить, потому что я в самом деле виноват.  
Если тебе не трудно, передай ему мои искренние извинения.  
\- Нет уж, - кхекнул Дэхен, - сам и передавай, он тут обещал тебя на ленточки порезать.  
\- Вот даже как, - поежился Химчан. – Тогда я пару дней воздержусь от визитов к вам,  
хорошо?  
\- Не могу не согласиться, что это разумно, - покивал Дэхен.  
\- Ну вот и чудно, - попрощался Химчан. – Загляну через недельку.  
Химчан отключил телефон – отключил насовсем – и подумал, что напакостничать Енчжэ,  
вообще, было неплохой идеей – пора было приниматься за работу, и нежелание быть  
«разрезанным на ленточки» служило прекрасным объяснением тому, почему он пропадет  
на неделю.  
Чунхону, очевидно, было очень удобно в кресле Енгука – с первого взгляда было видно,  
что он сам себя воображает боссом.  
\- Зачем звал? – поинтересовался Химчан, когда ему надоело наблюдать за парадом  
самодовольства.  
\- Вот, - Чунхон бросил на стол папку. – Мы подумали, что ты слишком медленно  
работаешь – один до судного дня не управишься.  
\- Ага, я неторопливый, - кивнул Хим, задавив в себе очередной порыв сделать что-нибудь  
с лицом Чунхона.  
В папке, которую Химчан медленно пролистал, оказались досье на все пять его  
«заказов»: привычки, расписание, знакомые, машины и даже «род деятельности» - и  
впрямь информация, за которую никаких денег не жалко, особенно учитывая то, что  
раньше Химчан знал, чем занимаются его жертвы, только по слухам.  
\- Моя искренняя благодарность, - глумливо поклонился Хим. – Могу быть свободен?  
\- Можешь, - царственно кивнул Чунхон.  
«Гаденыш», - подумал Химчан. А потом решил совершить маленькую месть – в конце  
концов, если бы не желание Чунхона покрасоваться перед ним в кресле Енгука, у него бы  
даже повода не было задать этот вопрос.  
\- А где Енгук? – спросил Химчан, развернувшись в дверях.  
\- А не твое дело, - улыбнулся Чунхон.  
Химчан осклабился, как собака, припомнив разговор Енчжэ по телефону, и бросил:  
\- А я слышал, что он в Китае?  
31/40  
Всего на полсекунды лицо Чунхона дернулось, но и этого Химу было достаточно, чтобы  
убедиться в том, что информация Енчжэ верна.  
\- А ты больше слушай, что тебе плетут, - усмехнулся Чунхон.  
\- И в самом деле, - наигранно грустно пробормотал довольный собой Хим, закрывая  
дверь.  
Что же, теперь ему есть, над чем подумать.  
Химчан открыл полученный от Чунхона файлик и потянулся за своим кофе – мысли без  
него, казалось, перестают шевелиться совсем.  
Кофе – его единственная и самая драгоценная радость. Вот же ирония, да? Хим  
посмаковал горький американо, вздохнул и вернулся к своему занятию.  
С распечатанной странички на него смотрел Ючхон – Химчан долго вглядывался в  
суровое, но, на удивление, приятно мужественное лицо человека, которого ему не  
удалось убить, прежде чем принялся за сам текст. Неизвестный составитель досье  
называл Ючхона корейским оружейным бароном номер один, утверждая, что не менее  
60% всего контрабандного оружия на территории Южной Кореи транспортируется через  
принадлежащие ему подставные компании, тогда как назвать даже примерную цифру  
масштабов его деятельности вне страны не представляется возможным – с уверенностью  
можно говорить только о том, что его бизнес очень и очень обширен.  
«Значит, оруженый барон номер один», - про себя отметил Химчан, доставая второй  
файлик.  
Почему-то на фотографии оказалось сразу двое: высокий мужчина с лицом аристократа  
и юноша с очень моложавым лицом и безумной прической – половина головы выбрита, а с  
другой свешивается гладкое полотно голубоватых волос.  
«Топ и Джи Ди» - прочитал Химчан.  
Настоящие имена – Чхве Сынхён и Квон Джиён, возраст 30 и 29 соответственно.  
Похожий на высокомерного дворянского отпрыска Топ продает нелегально намытые  
алмазы из Африки в Европу и Азию, клиент сумасшедшего парикмахера Джи Ди –  
наркобарон.  
Видимо, составителю досье был не чужд юмор – Химчан нашел в тексте довольно милую  
фразу: «Никто точно не знает, какого рода отношения связывают Топа и Джи Ди, ходят  
слухи самые разнообразные: начиная с того, что они братья, вплоть до тех, где их  
называют любовниками. Учитывая то, что об их семьях известно довольно много, а свое  
время они предпочитают проводить в компании друг друга, первый слух кажется  
маловероятным».  
Химчан весело хмыкает, когда читает замечание информатора о том, что непонятные  
друзья довольно безалаберно относятся к собственной безопасности и выходные  
предпочитают проводить на природе в особняке в пригороде Сеула – конечно же,  
вдвоем.  
«Какая удача, что сегодня четверг», - подумал Химчан, открывая новый файлик, в  
котором скуднее остальных содержалось текста.  
Джей Парк, 35 лет, дипломированный хирург, обучался в США, после переезда в Корею  
открыл свою клинику.  
Химчан уставился на фотографию, сделанную, очевидно, во время какого-то приема – но  
как хорошо сшитый костюм не скрывал тренированного тела, так и широкая белозубая  
улыбка не могла сгладить жестких, хищных черт лица – в отличие от предыдущей  
парочки, этот парень Химу категорически не понравился, и, прочитав следующее  
32/40  
предложение, он понял, почему:  
«Несколько раз обвинялся в проведении незаконных операций по трансплантации и  
продаже донорских органов. Обвинения сняты за неимением достаточных  
доказательств».  
Химчана передернуло – возможно, довольно инфантильным было считать, что  
прегрешения этого человека страшнее, чем деятельность того же Джи Ди, но при мысли  
о вырезанных почках и еще живых сердцах, которые летят к покупателям в медицинских  
кейсах со льдом, пока где-то остывает растерзанное тело донора, становилось дурно.  
«Мразь», - заключил Химчан, доставая последний файл.  
Химчан усмехнулся, взглянув на новую фотографию, тому, с какой любовью составлено  
досье – все фотографии были, безусловно, хороши, на них криминальные лидеры  
выглядели, как звезды кино – но вот эта была лучше всех: улыбаясь во все тридцать два,  
с нее на Химчана смотрело круглолицее нечто во фраке и с тростью, как у комика из  
немого кино.  
«Пио Джихун, - сообщал информатор, - 33 года, владелец нескольких казино и игорных  
домов. Известен веселым нравом и шумными вечеринками, которые устраивает для  
друзей».  
Подробнее Химчан читать не стал, оставив на потом – задумался о том, что ему известно  
об убиенном Хонки. Почесав затылок и допив свой остывший кофе, Химчан заключил, что  
его первая жертва прекрасно вписывается в нескладывающийся в принципе узор только  
что полученной им информации: за Хонки числилось несколько престижных сеульских  
борделей и еще он, кажется, крышевал разную мелкую шпану в своем районе.  
Получая свой заказ от Енгука той ночью, он думал, что вся шестерка – контрабандисты  
как минимум. Он думал, что лидер «Мато» пытается избавиться от конкурентов – но,  
очевидно, его интересы куда как шире. Неужели он планирует прибрать к рукам весь  
криминальный бизнес в этом городе – от торговли органами до казино?  
Вообще говоря, походило на то, что Енгук планирует основать империю зла и обжиться  
на троне (или предоставить его своему папочке?) – а наивный Химчан ему в этом  
помогает.  
Неприятное чувство, что его используют, как дурачка, зашевелилось внутри и стало  
тянуть за ниточки, зашептало: смотри, даже если тебя не убьют раньше и ты успеешь  
выполнить все заказы, кто единственный будет знать о том, какими методами Енгук  
пришел к власти? Правильно, никто – мертвый снайпер по прозвищу Лис уже никому не  
расскажет.  
Хим закрыл файлик, выбросил стаканчик из-под кофе в мусор и взял куртку.  
\- Эй, красавчик, развлечемся?  
\- В другой раз, куколки, - подмигнул Химчан, обходя разочарованных проституток.  
Если он еще ничего не забыл, то ему сюда – обшарпанный подъезд, третий этаж. Вонь на  
лестничной клетке резала глаза, и даже зажимать нос Химу не помогало – от запаха  
аммиака хотелось блевануть: Химчан подумал, что будет очень обидно, если он зря сюда  
приперся – если Кан спился, съехал или кто-то, наконец, пристрелил старика, настолько  
всезнающего и болтливого, что ему дали прозвище «Менеджер».  
Перед вымазанной облупившейся зеленой краской дверью Химчан остановился – звонка,  
конечно, не было.  
Пришлось постучать.  
Сначала за дверью послышался грохот – Хим уверен, что это бутылки – а потом грубый  
33/40  
голос спросил:  
\- Кто?  
\- Друзья, - хмыкнул Химчан.  
\- Все мои друзья при мне, - весело сказали из-за двери, после чего Хим снова услышал  
звон стекла.  
«Алкоголик», - пробормотал Химчан.  
\- Открывай, Кан, - потребовал Хим, - это Химчан. Ким Химчан.  
\- Какой еще Кимчан? – ворчливо ответила дверь. – Не знаю никаких Кимчанов. Может,  
мой карабин знает?  
Химчан услышал, как на чем-то большом передвинули затвор, и боязливо посторонился,  
очень, как ему казалось, по-дурацки объясняя:  
\- Кан, твою мать, положи пушку. Я Лис. Помнишь Лиса?  
\- Лис? – недоверчиво переспросила дверь. – Чего сразу не сказал?  
К облегчению Химчана, замки за дверью щелкнули – а через секунду и сам Кан появился  
перед ним: в одной руке бутылка, в другой карабин, рожа мятая, голое без сползших  
штанов пузо… Все как всегда, в общем – Хим растянулся в улыбке, раскрывая руки,  
чтобы обнять боевого старикана.  
\- Вырос лисенок, - Кан похлопал гостя по щеке и толкнул внутрь, - ну, чего на пороге  
стоишь.  
Химчан неосторожно споткнулся об одну из бутылок и влетел в комнату, хватаясь за  
подлокотник кресла, на котором спал ухоженный с виду пепельного цвета кот,  
показавшийся Химу странным. Он оглянулся повнимательнее: обстановку комнаты  
богатой не назовешь, конечно, но и до свинарника, из-за которого он чуть не упал в  
прихожей, ей было далеко – спрятав улыбку, Химчан подумал, что Кан на старости лет  
либо обзавелся подругой жизни, либо ему просто на руку притворяться конченым  
алкоголиком.  
\- Чего пришел, лисенок? – спросил Кан.  
Хим, расстегнув куртку, вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку приличного виски и блок сигарет и  
протянул подношение Кану:  
\- Вот, пришел за малую плату малые новости узнать.  
Кан с удовольствием затягивался сигаретой из принесенного блока, рассказывая:  
\- Шлюх Хонки теперь охраняют парни из «Мато».  
\- Вот тебе на, - сощурил глаза Хим. – Я о «Мато» лучше думал, а они, оказываются, шлюх  
крышуют.  
\- Местные сами удивлены, - пожал плечами Кан. – И потом, говорят, Енгук там другие  
порядки завел.  
\- Например?  
\- Половину девочек, которые отказались на него шпионить, выгнал. Там теперь самая  
обеспеченная та, у которой клиенты разговорчивее. А ты сам знаешь, девочки Хонки  
только больших чиновников обслуживают.  
\- Интересно получается, - пробормотал Химчан – выходит, все его выводы  
подтвердились. – Ладно, Кан, мне пора. Береги себя.  
\- Да уж наверно, - похохотал Кан. – А ты, лисенок, опять куда-то впутался?  
Химчан, остановившись у порога, поджал губы и покивал головой туда-сюда – пожалуй,  
что и впутался.  
34/40  
Handwriting Лиса  
Химчану очень хочется пить, есть, в туалет и почесаться – с самого рассвета он лежит в  
траве на опушке лесочка, обрамляющего ряд богатых коттеджей, один из которых  
принадлежит Топу, и притворяется летней зеленью. Сначала он отсырел из-за росы,  
потом взмок в своем рваном зеленом халате под солнцем, и вот теперь умеет  
удовольствие чувствовать животом остывающую землю – сумерки тихо тают,  
отрисовывая в небе тонкий серпик луны.  
«Романтика, вашу мать», - думает Химчан.  
Он целый день разглядывал коттедж в прицел и, наверное, теперь многое может  
рассказать о его обитателях: дом ожил часам к семи, когда две служанки с  
растрепанными волосами вышли покурить – видимо, они привыкли к тому, что в такую  
рань никто из хозяев не спускается, и они могут всласть насплетничаться на свежем  
воздухе за сигареткой. Потом замелькали ребята из охраны – тоже покурили на улице и  
ушли сменять ночных в маленький домик за коттеджем. В девять с шлангом появился,  
наверно, садовник – полил газон, пописал на клумбу и тоже исчез в доме. И только  
ближе к полудню Химчан заметил за стеклами высокую фигуру расхаживающего в  
халате Топа и страшный ирокез Джи Ди, мелькнувший на лестнице. Больше рассмотреть  
не получилось, и дом часа на полтора снова словно вымер – очевидно, странная парочка  
завтракала.  
Когда на крыльцо в сопровождении собак выбежал Джи Ди, Химчан напрягся, палец сам  
начал сжиматься на курке – но, посмотрев с минуту на то, как младший дурачится с  
золотистым лабрадором, передумал: ему нужны были оба сразу, а Топ, очевидно, не  
разделял энтузиазма товарища и носиться с собачьими палками по газону не собирался.  
Хим все смотрел и смотрел, как похожий на мальчишку Джи Ди гоняется за собаками, и  
размышлял о том, почему это люди становятся тем, кем становятся – Джиён на первый  
взгляд, если не принимать во внимание кошмарный хейрстал, не был похож на человека,  
заправляющего таким страшным бизнесом.  
Впрочем, ему ли рассуждать об этом – люди имеют свойство умирать. Сколько смертей  
на Джиёне? Пару сотен загнувшихся от ломки наркоманов и с десяток «кинувших» его  
дилеров? Это же с какой стороны посмотреть – наркош никто не заставлял разводить  
порошок и загонять себе в вену, мертвые распространители думали, что сумеют хорошо  
спрятаться, а Джи Ди непосредственно ничью жизнь не отбирал, он просто продает  
опасные штуки, и, наверное, если бы вдруг не нашлось никого, кто это покупает, все  
дерьмо рассосалось бы само собой.  
Химчан бесшумно фыркнул, назвал себя утопистом и снова принялся обозревать коттедж  
в прицел: когда Джиён основательно вымазал джинсы в зеленой траве, кувыркаясь со  
своими собаками, на крыльце появился одетый в белый пуловер Топ и что-то крикнул –  
Джи Ди обернулся и резко побежал к нему.  
Хим снова чуть придавил спусковой крючок – если бы они надумали обниматься,  
получилось бы идеально.  
Но Топ, очевидно, быстро сообразил, чего добивается несущийся к нему, одетому в  
белое, со скоростью паровоза перемазанный грязью Джиён – аристократичный блондин  
показал любовничку средний палец и рванул за угол дома.  
Химчан потерял обоих – в дом они вернулись, вероятно, с другого входа: окей, Хим  
признает, что одну возможность он прошляпил. Впрочем, это с какой стороны посмотреть  
– Джи Ди бегал быстро, вряд ли он бы попал в этого спринтера.  
У Химчана была еще один вариант – когда после обеда парочка спустилась вниз и минут  
35/40  
с пять простояла перед большим, до пола, окном, разглядывая зеленую траву и любуясь  
июльским солнцем – но и тогда Хим почему-то не выстрелил. То ли потому, что Топ,  
обнимая за плечи невысокого по сравнению с ним Джи Ди, почти закрыл его собой –  
когда такое огромное тело будет падать, у Джиёна, если он сообразительный, будет  
масса времени, чтобы им закрыться, лечь на пол или спрятаться за чем-нибудь – то ли  
просто залип ненадолго на самой парочке: когда Джи Ди задирал голову и смотрел на  
Сынхёна снизу вверх с дурацкой улыбкой, Химчан понял, о чем говорил автор досье.  
Вроде объятия дружеские, а вроде друзья так друг на друга не смотрят.  
Химчан подумал, что завидует. Это же только представить себе: суббота, коттедж вдали  
от города, он на месте Сынхёна, Енчжэ на месте Джи Ди – вот только влюбленный  
взгляд Джиёна он бы оставил, от него в голодном со вчерашнего дня желудке ползут  
жуки…  
В общем, как-то так вышло, что Химчан и во второй раз не нажал на курок, почти  
уверенный в том, что случай подкинет ему еще лучшую возможность – и пришлось ему  
лежать в траве до самого вечера.  
Тоскливые размышления Химчана о собственной участи прервал вспыхнувший на веранде  
коттеджа свет – и в дверях показалась уже нежно любимая им парочка: Джи Ди нес под  
мышкой какую-то коробку, а Сынхён раздраженно щелкал в воздухе журналом, очевидно,  
прогоняя комаров. Когда Джиён устроился в кресле напротив Топа и открыл свой  
футлярчик, Химчан чуть не поперхнулся смешком – нет, серьезно?  
Джи Ди расставлял шахматы на доске.  
Химчану, возможно, впервые за всю биографию было искренне жаль нажимать на курок  
– парочка была такой необычной и фриковой, что любоваться ими можно было целую  
вечность.  
Очевидно, передрузья и недолюбовники никуда не торопились, и Химчан тоже решил не  
спешить: минут через десять он понял, что Топ, как это не прискорбно, проигрывает  
всухую, а Джиён весело смеется над ним – голубое полотно волос качалось каждый раз,  
что Сынхён хмурился.  
Впрочем, причина бурного веселья младшего тоже вскоре стала очевидна – на  
стеклянном столике появился белый порошочек, который Джи Ди аккуратно разделил  
стальной палочкой на четыре полоски: выкрашенные в цвет неба волосы легли на стол, а  
распрямился Джиён уже держась за ноздрю.  
Когда блондин повторил манипуляцию, Химчан с восхищением подумал, что да – вот это  
любовь.  
Ширяться вместе в домике в лесу и при этом играть в шахматы.  
Химчану искренне, в самом деле жаль, что это их последний вечер вместе.  
Рассмотреть толком лицо «вкурившего» Джиёна мешают дурацкие волосы, но в  
удовольствии поразглядывать Сынхёна Химчан себе не отказывает – Топ красивый,  
очень красивый, даже лучше, чем на фотографиях, что он видел. Впрочем, к файлику  
было приложено несколько снимков, в том числе и один, сделанный, наверно, еще в  
самой юности Сынхёна – на нем он полноватый, в очках и с не самой здоровой кожей  
подросток. Химчан поражен тем, какая красота выросла из гадкого утенка.  
Впрочем, пора, наверно, засунуть сожаления в зад этой самой любящей пошутить судьбе  
– ему еще до города добираться.  
Хим решает, что первым будет Топ – он думает, что у Джиёна мозгов да и выдержки  
очевидно меньше, чем у старшего, и паника свое дело сделает. Он нежно обхватывает  
ствол винтовки, делает поправку на дальность – и с любовью посылает пулю тому, кто  
ему так приглянулся.  
36/40  
Щелкнувший затвор вкладывает новую пулю в ствол – и Химчан ищет в прицеле Джи Ди:  
о да, он понимает, какой ужас охватывает парня, когда за одну секунду лицо его  
любимого друга превращается в кровавое месиво. Джиён оглядывается огромными  
глазами в темноту, очевидно, соображает, что ему нужно упасть как можно ниже, но не  
успевает соскользнуть с кресла – Химчан второй раз спускает курок.  
Ну и хватит: звуки выстрела достаточно громкие, чтобы кто-нибудь в богатом поселочке  
заметил – Химчан быстро сдирает с рук лохматый халат, оборачивает им разобранную  
винтовку и засовывает все добро в сумку.  
В потревоженном коттедже, судя по стремительно загорающимся огням в окнах,  
поднимается переполох.  
Бегать ночью по лесу довольно неприятно, и Хим, откровенно говоря, опасается  
заблудиться – но, видимо, желание жить берет свое: он выбегает к дороге, около  
которой его ждет заваленная ветками выдавшая виды ямаха.  
Теперь до пригорода – там он оставит мотоцикл и пересядет на автобус.  
%  
Отлежав воскресенье на кровати после пережитого стресса и целого дня без кофе, еды  
и туалета, в понедельник Химчан впервые заявляется к Енгуку без приглашения – уже  
много раз видевшая его охрана пропускает Хима внутрь без вопросов.  
К его безграничной радости и удивлению, он застает под приоткрытой дверью интимный  
момент – Енгук и Чунхон страстно ругаются. Маленькие лисьи ушки Химчана жадно  
впитывают обрывочки злых фраз:  
\- Ты рехнулся, Чунхон? – орет Енгук. – Как ты мог отправить информацию о кораблях  
факсом? Факсом, блядь?  
\- Мне надо было из-за двух слов в этот гадюжник самому ехать? – защищается Чунхон. –  
Чего ты орешь, я не пойму? Не один раз так делали…  
\- До тебя не дошло, что обстановка немножко изменилась? Что если к нам сейчас  
примажутся копы, мы так легко не отделаемся? – после этих слов Енгука Химчан  
приподнял бровь, ожидая услышать подробности, но Чунхон оборвал:  
\- Не кипятись, с сертификатами на оружие все нормально, корабли выходят из Инчхона  
завтра, а филиппинская полиция к этим исламистам не сунется.  
\- Тебе бы лучше начать молиться, чтобы так и было, - предупредил Енгук напоследок.  
Внутренний голос подсказал Химчану, что ему надо сделать вид, что он этого разговора  
даже краем уха не слышал – он быстро развернулся и сдал по коридору назад,  
затаившись у лестницы.  
Через минуту на него чуть не наступил расстроенный Чунхон, потер висок, спросил:  
\- Ты чего тут делаешь?  
\- Да вот, хотел у Енгука попросить кое-что, - ответил Хим. И чтобы Чунхон даже подумать  
не успел о том, что он не только что тут появился, попросил: - Проводишь?  
\- Пошли, - кивнул белобрысый.  
\- А, наш бравый снайпер, - широко улыбнулся Енгук, завидев его. – С экватором тебя,  
полдела сделано. Деньги будут вечером, если ты об этом беспокоишься.  
\- Ага, ну да, - кивнул Химчан, про себя успев задаться вопросом, придумал ли Енгук уже,  
как после всего избавиться от него самого, или еще нет. – Я не из-за денег пришел, в  
твоей честности я не сомневаюсь.  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Енгук, бросив злой взгляд на Чунхона, спрятавшегося за спиной Хима.  
– Тогда чего надо?  
37/40  
\- Помочь с Пио. Я слышал, он большой любитель устраивать вечеринки на пароходе.  
\- Ну вроде как, - кивнул Енгук.  
\- Мне нужен маршрут и время. Может быть, ты сможешь напроситься к нему гостем?  
\- Может и смогу, - снова кивнул Енгук.  
\- Если выйдет, передашь через Чунхона, - Химчан кивнул на прощанье и вышел, оставив  
провинившегося белобрысого кудряшку пытаться умельчить свой  
ставосьмидесятисантиметровый рост под сердитыми взглядами босса до незаметного.  
Химчан от нечего делать в тридцатый раз перечитывал три оставшихся у него файлика,  
наливался кофе и думал – до самого утра.  
А к рассвету дозрел – взял бумагу и ручку и принялся на коленке кривыми буквами  
писать послание. Получилось только со второго раза, и он, сложив бумажку пополам,  
засунул ее в карман и спустился на улицу.  
В круглосуточном цветочном магазине, который он нашел, цветы, конечно, были не  
такими роскошными, как обычно, но теперь это было совсем не важно.  
Солнце уже основательно поднялось, было около семи, если он не ошибается, когда Хим  
прошмыгнул за какой-то ранней пташкой в подъезд дома Дэхена и Енчжэ и поднялся на  
нужный этаж – всунул свой букет в ручку двери их квартиры, а потом быстро удалился.  
Район этот приличный, можно не опасаться, что кто-нибудь утащит не самый свежий  
веник, а если Енчжэ по любимой привычке затолкает цветы в мусорное ведро – что же,  
ему же хуже, его характер выйдет ему боком.  
Енчжэ, к стыду своему, проспавший, был занят тем, что опаздывал на работу: он  
зашнуровал ботинки, схватил с полки в прихожей ключи, краем глаза успел заметить, что  
на них брелок Дэхена, а не его собственный, но подло решил оставить поиск  
потерявшейся второй связки на долю сладко дрыхнущего брата – пусть помучается – и  
открыл дверь.  
Что-то шоркнуло ему под ноги, заставив его споткнуться и сладко выругаться – чуть не  
растянувшийся на полу лестничной клетки Енчжэ узрел под ногами очередной букет.  
Собственно, он прямо на цветах и стоял – и хотел было уже выпнуть их со злости на  
лестницу, когда заметил валяющийся чуть в стороне конверт.  
Это показалось ему странным – обычно в букеты была вложена фирменная картонка с  
гравировкой.  
Енчжэ нагнулся за конвертом, и к еще большему своему удивлению вытащил из него  
сложенный пополам листок, исписанный от руки – это было уж совсем в новинку.  
Начав читать, Енчжэ понял, что на работу сегодня все равно опоздает.  
«Мой милый Енчжэ, помните, я говорил, что рано или поздно найду то, что не оставит Вас  
равнодушным? Я привык держать обещания.  
Сегодня из Инчхона на Филиппины отправляются корабли, груженые товаром для  
тамошних исламистов, но эта информация была бы не так ценна, если бы я не знал, что у  
боевиков есть некоторые бумаги, которые могут связать этот груз с поразительно  
неуловимым лидером одной организации, которым Вы интересуетесь, к сожалению,  
больше, чем мной.  
Я не думаю, что Вы сумеете найти понимание у Ваших филиппинских коллег, но, полагаю,  
сотрудничество с ними все же может принести определенную пользу – мне ведь не надо  
38/40  
напоминать Вам, что здесь, в Сеуле, ничто долго не остается тайной, особенно от этого  
самого всесведущего лидера?  
Надеюсь, в чужой стране Вы сможете получить доказательства, которых невозможно  
найти в нашей.  
Наверно, теперь уже влюбленный в Вас и скучающий  
Лис»  
Енчжэ сложил бумажку в карман брюк, зачем-то жалостливо перекинул затоптанные  
цветы через порог – очевидно, отношение к этому самому Лису кардинально поменялось  
из-за десятка прочитанных им строк – и закрыл дверь ключом брата.  
Он, наверно, походил на робота, двигающегося механически под управлением рефлексов  
– так обо многом надо было подумать.  
Енчжэ битый час сидел за своим столом, закрыв уши руками, и смотрел на исписанный  
кривыми сточками листок бумаги.  
Во-первых, очень неприятно узнать, что этот Лис знает о нем так много – очевидно, что в  
записке ему намекают на Енгука. Во-вторых, этот человек, которого Енчжэ считал  
сталкером, поразительно хорошо осведомлен о том, сколько в полиции крыс. В-третьих,  
никакой конкретной информации Лис все-таки не сообщил… Хорошо, положим, парней,  
мечтающих устроить Джихад, на Филиппинах не так много, но что это за корабли?..  
Впрочем, если подумать, это тоже не так сложно – в порту можно выяснить, какие суда  
сегодня отбывают на Филиппины. Но как убедить филиппинскую полицию в том, что его  
информация верна? Как провернуть все это втайне от своих?  
Енчжэ казалось, что скоро его голова лопнет.  
«Стоп», - остановил он сам себя. А если все это вранье? Кто он такой, этот Лис, чтобы  
ему можно было верить? Ради чего ему помогать?  
Глаза Енчжэ останавливаются на строчке «Влюбленный в Вас…», и он остервенело трет  
висок – это же смешно…  
И все же это его единственный на сегодняшний день, пусть и очень призрачный, шанс  
собрать что-то на Енгука.  
\- Эй, ты чего тут сидишь как на похоронах? – Чоноп подкрадывается сзади, стукает по  
плечу и усаживается на стол Енчжэ. – Хочешь, новости расскажу?  
\- Расскажи, - Енчжэ продолжает бессмысленно хлопать глазами.  
\- Джунмён сказал, что пули, которые достали из Чжоу Ми, Чхве Сынхёна и Квон Джиёна,  
одного калибра и, выпущены, очевидно, из одной винтовки.  
\- Очевидно, что так, - рассеянно пожимает плечами Енчжэ, - это же снайперская  
винтовка, а не пистолет, там всего два популярных калибра. Только когда найдут  
оружие, можно будет сказать, что стреляли из одного и того же ствола.  
\- Ну, если быть точным, то да, - соглашается Чоноп. – Но, сам посуди, два таких громких  
убийства подряд – не похоже на совпадение. Стрелок один, это очевидно.  
\- Может быть… - роняет Енчжэ.  
\- Да что с тобой? – Чоноп, наконец-то, замечает отсутствующее выражение лица  
напарника.  
\- Помнишь, - Енчжэ кусает губы, - я говорил, что какой-то сталкер присылает мне цветы  
по утрам?  
\- Ну, - кивает Чоноп.  
\- Сегодня в букете я нашел это, - Енчжэ протягивает записку. – Что ты об этом думаешь?  
39/40  
Слишком сосредоточенный Чоноп хмурит брови и даже беззвучно шевелит губами,  
прочитывая слова.  
\- Он говорит, что Енгук отправил партию на Филиппины и этому есть доказательства? –  
делает вывод из прочитанного Чоноп.  
Енчжэ без слов пожимает плечами.  
Чоноп глубоко задумывается – ему кажется, что что-то крутится на самой поверхности,  
но он никак не может собрать обрывочки в одно целое и сообразить, что его тревожит.  
\- Если бы я хотя бы знал, что это за Лис за такой, - вздыхает Енчжэ.  
Енгук, партия оружия, снайпер, снявший уже троих криминальных боссов, назойливый  
поклонник Енчжэ, Лис…  
Все уже почти в правильном порядке, Чонопу так кажется.  
Почти.  
\- Слушай, а он всегда так подписывался – Лис? – наконец, спрашивает Чоноп.  
\- Да, - кивает Енчжэ, - а что?  
\- Ничего, - отмахивается Чоноп, вставая со стола. – Нужно кое-что проверить.  
Чоноп уже почти исчез за стеклянной перегородкой, а потом будто зацепился за нее и  
оглянулся на напарника:  
\- Вспомни, Енчжэ, когда в первый раз появились цветы?  
40/40


	3. Принцесса для Его Высочества [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Его Высочеству Менестрель напел про Прекрасную Принцессу, заточенную в темнице под надзором Дракона - и приспичило ему жениться. Ну вот он и послал вызволять пленницу двух своих Министров, одаренных не умом, конечно, но извращенной фантазией.   
> И да - геев в королевстве нет.   
> Ну, кроме извращенцев-министров.   
> А Менестрель вообще ни в чем не виноват.

========== Вступление ==========

\- Ну нету в королевстве больше геев, не-е-е-ету, понимаешь? – хорошо поддатый юноша с большим ртом и не менее внушительными мешками под глазами двинул собутыльника в плечо, грустно шмыгнул носом, нюхнул жидкость в кубке, а потом будто вспомнил что-то и поправился: - Ну, кроме нас с тобой…  
\- Нету, - печально согласился второй, с длинным носом и еще сильнее окосевшими от винца глазками, которые и в трезвом-то состоянии напоминали лисьи, - папаня Его Величества всех под корень извел еще лет десять назад.   
Похожий на лиса юноша досадливо крякнул и потянулся к кувшинчику, подливая еще себе и собеседнику, а потом словно не выдержал и по любимой привычке разгунделся:  
\- Ходят, говорил, в перьях, как страусы, парады устраивают… Нравы, говорил, портят, молодежь, говорил, развращают! А теперь что?  
\- Что теперь? – тупо переспросил второй, во хмелю немного выпустив нить разговора.   
\- Кто Его Высочеству наряды с блестками будет шить, а? – лисоглазый хотел ткнуть собутыльнику в грудь, требуя ответа на риторический вопрос, но, будучи совершенно нетрезвым и плохо ориентируясь в темноте, попал в ухо. – Да что эти придворные стилисты-натуралы придумать-то смогли? Только башку ему кудряшками завили, как барану?  
Его Высочество, уже действительно месяца два кудрявый, как овечка, нарисовался в воображении второго, и он тихо похихикал, выражая согласие возмущению старшего.   
\- А иногда так хочется кого-нибудь… - лисоглазый сделал руками в темноте жест, как будто сжимал какие-то округлости, и второй поспешно закончил за него:  
\- Обнять хочется, в глаза посмотреть, цветочек подарить…  
\- Ага, - торопливо поддакнул первый, чувствуя, что его занесло, но инерция, видимо, была слишком сильной, и он не удержался: - до петухов… цветы дарить…  
Второй ошалело посмотрел на собутыльника, поймал на своем лице интенсивный взгляд, сползший с губ на шею, на которой болтался кулончик с благовониями, и торопливо отодвинулся:  
\- Не-не, это мы с тобой уже проходили.   
\- А может все-таки?.. – с надеждой уточнил старший.  
\- Нет! – решительно отверг предложение юноша.   
\- Эх, - вздохнул лисоглазый, впрочем, кажется, без особой жалости. 

Любопытным могло показаться то, что весь пьяный и малопонятный разговор Первого Министра (как ни прискорбно, им оказался сомнительных нравов лисоглазый юноша) и Военного Министра (факт еще более угнетающий – этот пост в королевстве занимался отказавшимся от интимного предложения Первого Министра молодым человеком, носившим кулончик с благовониями) был подслушан от начала и до конца: еще один молодой человек с глазами, как у игрушечного плюшевого медведя, и зализанной, будто коровьим языком, челкой, облаченный в длинное клетчатое одеяние с рукавами-фонариками, уже с полчаса стоял в тени колонны на балюстраде и наблюдал на бухающими красное особого отжима из погребов Его Величества министрами.   
Наблюдал, вытягивал шею, чтобы пьяное бормотание было лучше слышно, и тихонько вздыхал – у него были свои причины сокрушаться – и только после решительного отказа младшего, подслушивающий, казалось, воспрял духом: он поправил симпатичную бабочку на шее, шоркнул туфельками-балетками (украшенными тоже милыми бабочками), и боязливо выступил из тени в полосу лунного света.   
К сожалению, в темноте он не заметил валяющегося на плитах выпитого министрами досуха кувшина, споткнулся об него и, унизительно взмахнув своими изящными лапками, растянулся прямо перед затуманенным хмелем взором Военного Министра.   
\- Менестрель, ты что ли? – хрипло спросил Первый Министр, опознав в полумраке зализанную коровью челку.   
\- Че это ты тут прыгаешь, кузнечик? – гаркнул Военный Министр. А потом подозрительно сощурился: - Подслушиваешь, что ли, зелененький?  
\- Не-не-нет, - прозаикался юноша, действительно занимавший во дворце почетную, но бессмысленную должность усладителя слуха Его Высочества тоскливой лирикой. – Споткнулся, упал, очнулся – кувшин.   
Юноша действительно, в подтверждение своих слов, вытянул перед собой руки, в которых держал нашаренный на полу в темноте сосуд.   
Только министров это почему-то черезвычайно развеселило – и ощутив, как влажное пятно растекается по его тунике в интимных областях, он понял, почему: подвернувшийся ему кувшинчик был не совсем пуст, и зря, очевидно, он перевернул его вверх дном.   
О примочках из красного особого отжима из погребов Его Величества на эти самые места, конечно, многие во дворце могли только мечтать – но, помилуйте, не на глазах же двух голубоватых, которые только что обсуждали мучавший их вопрос вынужденного воздержания, министров, жадненькими глазами разглядывающих теперь его облепленный мокрой тканью животик, на котором проступило полтора кубика пресса и складочка наеденного от нервов жирка.   
\- Я, это, пойду, наверно, - пролепетал Менестрель, отвешивая, как и положено, поклон хоть и в стельку пьяным, но все еще высокопосталенным лицам. Кувшин все еще жег пальцы, и Менестрель хотел было поставить его обратно на каменные плиты, но проблема была в том, что он прикрывал от жадных взглядов двух зрителей хорошо просматривающиеся под облитой туникой райские кущи придворного певца, а дразнить красотами своих гениталий постящихся министров было себе дороже – Менестрель от нечего делать так и поскакал в темноту, прикрывая промежность сосудом.   
\- Ага, и кувшинчик с собой забери, - гаркнул вслед Военный Министр, заходясь хохотом. – Мы расскажем Его Величеству, кто у него в погребах винцо тырит.   
Мерзкий хриплый смех Первого Министра покатился по балюстраде следом. 

\- Отомщу! Идиот! Сволочь! Мудак последний! – переодевшийся в новый клетчатый балахон Менестрель вертится перед зеркалом, поправляя бабочку и любуясь своей челкой (и никакая это не корова – просто кусок хлеба, три картошки, варить полтора часа, а потом этим клейстером хоть молодоженов мажь, чтобы не разводились) – ну почему, даже несмотря на то, что он хорошенький и крепенький, как шампиньончики, которые Чанель-сан выращивает на лошадиных какашках, ему, как ни лезет он из кожи, не удается обратить на себя внимание привередливого министра…  
Впрочем, отчаянию нет места в сердце Менестреля – не потому, что там живет надежда, а потому, что там висит кое-чей исколотый от злобы дротиками портрет – маленький певец, вздохнув, берет арфу и направляется в покои Его Величества.   
Юного королевича нет, но Менестрель все равно усаживается на подушках на полу, принимает самый трагический вид, и, убедившись, что шторка на балкон шевелится не от ветра, проникновенным голосом начинает петь:  
На горы далекие,  
С неба высокого,  
Падает солнца луч,  
Моя одинокая,  
Сказочноокая,  
В темнице на ключ   
Заперта  
Грустная нежность,  
И прядей небрежность  
Печальна морщинка у рта  
Вздыхает, прекрасная,  
В надежде напрасной  
Сгорает ее красота  
Пленница бедная  
Девица светлая  
Дни и ночи сидит у окна…  
\- Это что? – Его Высочество, когда Менестрель останавливается, чтобы перевести дух от жалостливых завываний, показывает свое личико из-за шторки. – Что за девица?  
\- Обычная девица, - поясняет Менестрель, - из легенды: очи как звезды, русая коса до полу, губки корллами, пятый размер груди… Сидит за решеткой, ждет, когда прекрасный принц ее освободит.   
\- А чего ж он ее не освободит? – нервно облизывает губы Его Высочество (просто слишком ярко он представил эти «губки пятого размера»).  
\- А не знаю, - пожимает плечами коварный Менестрель. – Может, пятый размер нынче не в моде? А то ведь тут сидит одна, прямо в соседнем королевстве – давно сидит, смирно сидит, никаких сплетен про нее не ходит, аккаунт в твиттере приличный, а не как у какой-нибудь школоло – а никто вызволять не приходит.   
\- Очи, говоришь, как звезды? – задумчиво переспрашивает Его Высочество.   
-Говорят, очень удобно, - услужливо сообщает Менестрель. – Вот, положим, заряжал ее Ваше Высочество вчера до петухов, а сегодня она вам всю ночь светит, лучше всякой лампы.   
\- Эх, - вздыхает Его Высочество, задумчиво покусывая большой палец. А потом махает с плеча рукой: -Распорядись ко мне Первого Министра позвать! Да поживее там, знаю я его. 

\- Разтвою едрить за за ногу через пень в колено, - красочно выругивается Первый Министр, когда ночная охрана приходит к нему с известием о том, что Его Высочество зовут на аудиенцию. – Слышь, пьянь, - Первый Министр трясет заснувшего у него на коленях Военного Министра за волосы, - козлик… упс, пардон, - Министр галантно прикрывает икнувший рот ладошкой, - Его Высочество зовет, а я без тебя стоять неустойчивый. Ты меня споил – тебе меня и вертикально держать.   
-Спокойней, Министр, не ссы, - отвечает Военный Министр, вскарабкиваясь на карачки. – Ща все будет.   
Возможно, по молодости организм Военного Министра оказывается устойчивее к алкоголю, чем у Первого Министра – но так или иначе, подняться, хоть и с большим трудом, ему удается.   
И более того, паче всех ожиданий, юноша в режиме автопилота добирается до покоев Его Высочества и даже устанавливает вертикально перед рассеянным взором королевича своего спящего (благо, что достоинство лисьей морды даже во сне не теряется) собутыльника.   
\- Химча-а-ан! – голосит с золотого седалища в форме крышки унитаза царственный отпрыск. – Жени-и-и-и-ица ха-а-ачу!  
\- Ну так женись, хуй ли тебе не дает, - бормочет закемаривший Первый Министр, когда Военный Министр толкает его в бок и зло шипит:  
\- Ты, дегенерат, глазки-то испитые раскрой, посмотри, с кем разговариваешь, пока тебя за конями навоз убирать не сослали.  
То ли болезненный щипок от лучшего друга, то ли упоминание о конском навозе подействовало – но Первый Министр решительно распахнул глаза, как будто был совершенно трезв, а его рот разъехался в улыбке:   
\- Жениться? Да легко, щас все устроим! – Первый Министр на пару секунд супит брови в глубокой задумчивости: - Где у нас тут поблизости царственные особы пубертанного возраста?   
\- Этот, как его, Би-би… - влезает Военный Министр, пощелкивая пальцами в потуге вспомнить.   
\- Точно! – восхищенно заключает Первый Министр. – Бигбэнголэнд! Ах, красоте принцессы Топ посвящено столько зажигательных хипхоповых треков! Вот, у меня где-то тут даже фоточка есть, - Первый Министр поспешно лезет во внутренний карман своего министерского одеяния и вытаскивает фанатскую карточку (с автографом, между прочим!): - Ваше Высочество, вы только взгляните, какие бархатные, махровые глаза! От них же забеременеть можно! А какой нос? Таким носом только вместо угольника углы чертить!  
\- Ебамать, - бормочет Военный Министр.   
Че-то как-то Химыч совсем пропалился – Военный Министр даже не мог сказать точно, что настораживает больше всего: то, что Первый Министр хранит при себе фанатские карточки с изображением соседских «принцесс» или то, что все его любимые «принцессы» все принадлежат одному типу – ростом под два метра, с наглой рожей, большим ртом и грубым голосом.   
\- Хим, - тихо зовет распиздевшегося Первого Министра молодой человек. – Ниче, что Топ мужик?  
\- Как мужик? – восклицает заслушавшийся рекламой гипотетической суженой Его Высочество. – Не-не-не, мне еще наследника родить. Давай, Химчан, про баб рассказывай!  
\- Та чи шо, - нервно передергивается Первый Министр, заботливо складывая фоточку обратно в кармашек. – Ну, есть у них еще вторая принцесса, Джиди, ростом не вышла, но фасадом ничего.   
\- Джиди тоже мужик, - громким шепотом возвещает Военный Министр.   
\- Ну, бля, - искренне огорчается Первый Министр.   
\- Все! Ре-ше-но! – Его Высочество вдруг срывается с золотого унитаза и принимается шагать по комнате своими длиннющими царскими ножками. – Раз вы мне ничего подходящего предложить не можете, я сам выберу. – Его Высочество оглядывается, шарит под кроватью и извлекает на свет божий красного от стыда, как рак, Менестреля. – Расскажи им про свою принцессу.   
После небольшой встряски Менестрель обретает дар речи, но все равно с большой неохотой под презрительным взглядом Военного Министра излагает:  
\- За тридевять земель (это если через шестьдесят верст на север повернуть налево, а потом… впрочем, я вам не джипиэрэс) томится в заточении прекрасная принцесса, краше которой и на свете нету, с губами, как кораллы, и пятым размером…  
\- Во-во, слышали? – вклинивается перевозбужденный Его Высочество.  
\- Охраняет ее огнедышащий дракон, а сама темница на вершине высокой-превысокой горы…  
-Стоп-стоп, мы поняли, - Первый Министр поднимает руку, останавливая запестревшую опасностями речь Менестреля. – Мы-то тут при чем?   
\- Как при чем? – искренне изумляется Его Высочество, так что даже кудряшка на его макушке удивленно подпрыгивает. – Вы идете ее спасать!  
\- Ебамать, - роняет пораженный до самой глубины души Военный Министр, у которого случилось дежавю.   
\- Не понял? – с понтом пытается наехать на принца Первый Министр. – Я тебе Министр или доставщик принцесс? Заведи себе специальную должность, утверди в штатном расписании – и посылай куда хочешь.   
\- Будешь спорить – на конюшню сошлю!!! – шипит Его Высочество, сразу ставший похожим на Голлума. – Или нет, лучше графине Ким расскажу, как ее любимый сын казеиновый клей в лаборатории варит, а потом вот с этим, - Его Высочество тыкает пальцем в смутившегося Военного Министра, - вот с этим его нюхает.   
\- Понял, понял, - торопливо заверяет Первый Министр – лучше уж дракону в задницу, чем его лисий хвост маман опять на кулак намотает. – Уже собираемся.   
\- То-то же, - выдыхает довольный собой Его Высочество.   
Не успели опечаленные Министры дойти до двери, как в нее врезалось что-то клетчатое, и голос Его Высочества пояснил:  
\- Вот этого с собой возьмете, будет ваши подвиги записывать, а потом мне песни сочинять.   
\- Ебамать, - в который раз бормочет Военный Министр, наблюдая за тем, как Менестрель отклеивает себя от двери, как лизунок. 

 

========== В путь ==========

\- А помнишь ему в прошлом году кто-то про Золотого Дракона напиздел? – бесился Военный Министр, широко шагая по освещенному факелами коридору рядом с Первым Министром – поскольку Менестрель в это время смиренно семенил позади двух раздраженных полученным от Его Высочества приказом юношей, Военный Министр не видел, как после его слов придворный певец скукожился и попытался слиться с густыми тенями от факелов. – Зима на улице, а он такой говорит «Ничего не знаю, добудь мне драконий золотой зуб», а я ему «Ваше высочество, с ума что ли сошли? Как я у живого дракона коренной восьмерку выдеру?», а он мне «Ну значит убей!», а я ему «Последний же в популяции! Неужели не жалко?», а он мне «Выживает сильнейший!»… - от неприятных воспоминаний о том, как год назад принц отправил Военного Министра за драконьей реликвией (помните про дежавю?) жаловавшийся молодой человек так расстроился, что остановился посреди коридора – тень Менестреля влепилась в его спину и жалобно пискнула. - Сволочь у нас, а не Высочество! – заключил Военный Министр, и Первый Министр сочувственно кивнул.   
\- Через час у дворцовых ворот, - оповестил Первый Министр. – Жду… - лисоглазый повертел головой по сторонам и приподнял бровь: - А ебанутик где?  
\- Я здесь! – пискнул Менестрель, пробираясь под рукой Военного Министра в пятно света от факела – не то чтобы он был в восторге от того, как к нему обратились, но и игнорировать тот факт, что больше на «ебанутика» в коридоре отозваться некому, тоже было сложно.   
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что такое военный поход? – спросил Военный Министр, смерив миниатюрного певца презрительным взглядом. – Впрочем, без разницы, - юноша повернулся к Менестрелю спиной. – Пошли, Хим, все равно собраться не успеет, без него уйдем.   
Первый Министр безразлично пожал плечами, щелкнул каблуками и исчез в боковом коридоре, который вел в его покои. Военный Министр свернул в противоположном направлении, и обиженный и потерянный Менестрель остался в коридоре один.   
Не пойми откуда взявшийся порыв ветра налетел на факел, едва не потушив его, и Менестрель от страха остаться одному в темноте быстро засеменил прямо – к своей собственной комнатке. 

\- Мудак! Пидар! Сволочь! – уже не в новинку выругивался Менестрель, всеми усилиями своего хоть и упитанного, но маленького тела заталкивая в рюкзак котелок, большое одеяло (специально выписанное им для одиноких холодных ночей из красно-бело-зеленых-с-продрисью-в-крапинку перьев неизвестной птицы, обитающей в соседнем королевстве – говорят, селекция увлекающихся мутагенной зоологией Топа и Джиди) запас любимых конфеток, бельецо с начесом и сменную обувь.   
Когда сборы были завершены, Менестрель извлек из складок туники с рукавами-фонариками мобильный девайс, взглянул на часы и с облегчением вытер взмокший от трудов лоб – успел, еще двадцать минут осталось.   
Менестрель крякнул, взвалил на плечи свой рюкзак, закачался под его весом, с трудом восстановил равновесие и, придавленный своим грузом, направился к двери. Уже у самого выхода он остановился, словно вспомнив что-то, оглянулся на свой стол, на котором лежали у него перо и бумага (которые всенепременно потребовались бы ему, надумай он выполнять приказ Его Высочества – записывать подвиги Министров), но, чуть подумав, лишь плюнул, махнул рукой и запер за собой дверь. 

Сборы Первого Министра кардинально отличались от менестрелевских – первым делом он подошел к зеркалу, с подозрением уставился на свой нос, на котором не пойми отчего вдруг возникло несовершенство кожи (нет-нет-нет, плебейского слова «прыщ» он предпочитал избегать), смазал свою проблему лосьончиком (которым приторговывал придворный Лекарь: драл за него втридорога, говорил, что в состав входит кровь загадочных тварей по названию Касси – живут у черта на рогах, поклоняются божеству ультразвука Чанмину, и, бывает, от отчаяния, когда у Чанмина случается простуда и он теряет голос, совершают суицид – отсюда и кровь) и исчез в шкафу, из которого вскоре появился облаченный в длинных плащ с кровавым подбоем.   
Первый Министр горделиво набросил на плечо полу своего одеяния, прицепил к нему брошку с надписью «Любимому Первому Министру!», пожалованную еще в прошлом годе Его Величеством за титанический вклад в борьбу с коррупцией (Первый Министр тогда сдал ему крестьянина, в обмен на ощипанного гуся уговаривавшего закрепить за ним десяток саженей прозрачного ручейка, в котором по весне размножаются форелинки), пошарил под кроватью, откуда вытянул обмотанный паутиной, тупой, как ложка, меч (который прицепил к поясу, не потрудившись очистить от паучьих плетений), и финальным аккордом засунул за пояс штанов фляжечку с сивухой – по мнению Первого Министра, к походу он был готов.   
К сожалению, свободного времени осталось еще целых полчаса – и Первый Министр от нечего делать уселся в кресло, достал мобильный девайс и принялся собирать Кроликом Марио в красных кальсонах морковки. 

Военный Министр, надо сказать, оказался более благоразумен (ну, в некоторой степени): с Менестрелем его роднило то, что он предусмотрительно надел белье с начесом и кинул в сумку любимого хавчика.   
Зато после этого он занялся чем-то странным: приставил табуретик к шкафу и принялся обшаривать его сверху – нашел только слой пыли и труп сушеного сверчка – недовольно сморщился и слез обратно на пол, в раздумье оглядывая комнату.   
Когда его взгляд остановился на кровати, он радостно улыбнулся и нырнул под нее – но вылез через полминуты пыльный и еще более разочарованный.   
\- Да где же он? – пробормотал Военный Министр.  
Время поджимало, и Военный Министр был бесконечно расстроен тем, что никак не может найти свою пропажу – опыт прошлого «похода» за золотым драконьим зубом показал, что именно в дороге всегда оказывается всего необходимее, и теперь Министр не был намерен отправляться куда-либо без своей вещички.   
Военный Министр, после минуты тягчайших размышлений щелкнул пальцами, упал на колени и принялся отрывать половицу перед туалетным столиком – когда доска отошла достаточно, он засунул в проем руку, пошарил там, и тут же его лицо осветилось радостной улыбкой: на свет божий был извлечен увесистый мешочек, в котором что-то приятно на слух позванивало.   
Министр упихал мешочек в дорожную сумку, обложил его бельем с ворсинками, чтобы он не брякал, надел пояс с мечом (который, кстати говоря, не находился в таком ужасном состоянии, как у Первого Министра – всего лишь был чуть ржав) и, обув высокие сапоги, вышел за порог.

Военный Министр, явившись через час к дворцовым воротам, как было условлено, нашел только сидящего у стены замерзшего Менестреля, которого дворцовый Конюх угощал сушеными яблоками (тем же, которыми кормил лошадей).   
\- Привет, Дэхен – поздоровался Конюх. – Слышал, Высочество опять блажить изволили, вас с Первым Министром в ссылку отправили?  
\- Не в ссылку, а в поход, - нервно поправляет Военный Министр – хоть этого Убина знают в королевстве под именем Ходячее Добродушие, молодому человеку (возможно – даже если он в этом никогда не признается – от неуверенности) в словах Конюха чудится неслабый такой подъеб.   
\- А, ну так это никакой разницы, - Конюх добродушно улыбается. – Вот я вам двух лошадок приготовил.   
Министр нервно смотрит на громадного конягу, которого подвел к нему Убин, и отмахивается от влажного выдоха, который монстр своими огромными ноздрями оставил на его щеке – аналогично, Военный Министр никогда не признается, что за все годы службы так и не сумел найти с лошадьми общий язык.   
Даже морковками их подкармливал, когда заняться было нечем – но гривастые твари своими копытищами так и пугают его до полуобморока.   
\- Э-э-э… - Военный Министр потерянно оглядывается на Менестреля, который сосет в углу яблочко, морщится недовольно, но все равно заставляет себя спросить: - А полурослику? Нам три коня нужны.   
\- Прости, Менестрель, - вздыхает Убин, исчезая на минутку в боковом стойле. – Лошадей всех Высочество разобрали для охоты на зайчиков, вот только пони и остался.   
\- Что? – Менестрель давится недожеванным яблоком и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет в очередной раз от незаслуженной обиды. – Почему мне пони? Вон Министр пусть на пони катается, один хрен лошадей боится…  
\- Но-но, - сурово одергивает Военный Министр, делая себе пометочку въебать апосля тихушнику-Менестрелю люлей за прозорливость, но его выручает сам Конюх:  
\- Министрам по должности не положено, а тебе, если не нравится, вон там еще ослик есть. Седлать?  
\- Твою мать, - с чувством произносит Менестрель, вгрызаясь в свое яблочко.   
Чем дальше в лес – тем сильнее он начинает жалеть о том, что упросил Высочество отправить его с Министрами. Горели бы они оба в аду, что Военный, который сейчас обходит своего скакуна и зачем-то заглядывает ему под хвост, что Первый, который спускается по каменной лестничке, подметая ступени кровавым подбоем.   
\- Убинушка-а-а-а… - Первый Министр оступается на последней ступенечке и театрально валится Конюху на шею, обнимая его своими ручищами. – Ну на кого ж мы тебя покидаем, а? Пошто Величество, пес смердячий, на верную смерть нас посылает, молодых таких и красивых?  
Первый Министр облизывает губки и стреляет глазками в Конюха – Военный Министр на это только вскидывает удивленно бровь: ну вот разве он не говорил, что у Первого какие-то странные заскоки на двухметровых парнях пугающей наружности и грубого голоса?  
\- Химушка-а-а-а, - доносится голос из темноты, совершенно точно передразнивая нытье Первого Министра, - на меня ты нашего Конюха покидаешь, на меня…  
Из мрака на свет выступает придворный Лекарь и нагло улыбается Первому Министру, как бы невзначай стряхивая его тушу с Убина и занимая его место:  
\- Не боись, Министр, со мной он не пропадет! – Лекарь приобнимает Конюха и подмигивает Первому Министру: - Не обещаю, что Убинушку тебе сберегу, но, если вернешься, найдешь его целеньким и здоровеньким.   
Лекарь тянет смутившегося Конюха за румяные щечки, и Первый Минимср обиженно бормочет:  
\- Это что еще за «если»? Конечно вернусь, мерзкий ты докторишка Чонсок. Упакую принцессу и тут же вернусь!  
\- Ну-ну, - кивает Лекарь. - Я тут вообще чего зашел тебе прощальную сцену-то испортить? На вот, - Чонсок роется во внутреннем кармане, а потом протягивает Первому Министру литровую бутылочку чего-то мутного, - бери, пока я добрый.   
\- Это еще что? – Первый Министр подозрительно рассматривает подарок. – Я с этого опять послабление кишок получу, как в тот раз, с твоим «неудачным» лекарством?   
\- Не-не, - Лекарь усиленно мотает головой, так что непонятно, стыдно ему за ошибку или он пытается замять тот эпизод, когда из ревности к любимому Конюху довел Первого Министра до трехдневного поноса, - это зелье от всех бед. Когда будет совсем плохо – выпей, и все наладится.   
\- Надо же, - уважительно бормочет Первый Министр, складывая бутылку в сумку.   
\- Ну все, по коням! – кричит Военный Министр, дергая своего скакуна за уздечку – не то чтобы он прямо так рвался в бой, просто он как раз вовремя (пока никто на него не обращал внимания) вскарабкался на коня, и боялся, что второй раз ему этот подвиг не повторить.   
\- Эх, - ухарски отзывается Первый Министр, вскакивая в седло – кровавый подбой величественно взмахивает в воздухе, и все секунду восторженно выдыхают.   
\- Эх, - Менестрель решил, что если он повторит этот пафосный жест, это прибавит ему очков в глазах Военного Министра, но, к сожалению, забыл о том, что за плечами у него рюкзак, который весит больше, чем он сам вместе со своими балетками и съеденными яблоками – Менестрель, оторвав зад от земли много на два вершка, тут же валится обратно, под общий ржач больно ударяясь полупопиями о камни.  
\- Горе луковое, - упрекает сердобольный Конюх, с легкостью (еще бы, роста в нем вполовину больше, чем в тщедушном Менстреле) поднимая поклажу придворного лирика. – Ты зачем все в рюкзак-то запихал, не поднимешь же?  
\- Я-я-я, - заикается Менестрель, заливаясь краской, - я не зна-а-а-ал…  
\- Ну теперь будешь знать, - Менестрель влюбленными глазами наблюдает за Убином, который перекладывает добро из его рюкзака в переметные сумки, притороченные к седлу махонькой лошадки – Военный Министр насмешливо фыркает.   
Чонсок вздыхает и принимается помогать закадычному дружбану, за которого он любому хитрожопому лису, не мигнув, очко поревет – Первый Министр презрительно усмехается.   
\- Набрал-то, набрал-то, - ужасается Чонсок, когда из рюкзака со звоном выкатывается котелок. – Ты им что, голову собрался прикрывать на манер шлема?   
\- Нет, еду варить, - оправдывается Менестрель, торопливо запихивая в котелок выпавшее бельишко с начесом. – Иначе меня Министры голодной смертью помирать оставят.  
\- А, - соглашается Чонсок, - прости, как-то не учел, какие стремные тебе достались попутчики.   
\- Ой, Менестрель, одеяло-то тебе зачем? – Первый Министр концом меча (благо, что до сих пор в ножнах – паутины на нем никто не видит) поддевает дорогое сердцу певца одеялко и ржет, поворачиваясь к Военному Министру. – Смотри, у него тут еще сухарики, панталончики и сменные туфельки.   
Военный Министр гогочет так, что пугает своего коня.   
\- Ну, все, - Чонсок (в придворном Лекаре, кстати говоря, росту те же два метра, что и в Конюхе – даже непонятно, почему Первый Министр к нему равнодушен и они только собачатся все время) с Убином в две руки поднимают плюгавенького Менестреля и усаживают в седло. – Удачи, поэт-песенник.   
Менестрель благодарно пищит:  
\- Спасибо! – и машет рукой так полюбившейся ему парочке дружков-приятелей, пока Министры, явно красуясь, гарцуют на своих лошадях, пугая тени стуком копыт по мощеной мостовой. 

 

Ехали долго, по представлениям Военного Министра, до рассвета осталось часа два, когда попутчиков совсем сморил сон – сначала Менестрель улегся на шею своего конька-горбунька, вцепившись кулачками ему в гриву (к вящему неудовольствию животного), потом и Хим как-то покосился в своем седле и оплыл набок.   
Венного Министра сон не брал то ли из-за военной выправки, то ли из-за того, что он давно протрезвел, а душе, как говорится, «не хватило» - и он терпеливо дергал Первого Министра на себя, спасая от падения, и пинал Менестреля, который заваливался в его сторону.   
Однако еще через полчаса Менестрель и Первый Министр выпали из синхрона, и давать под ребра обоим одновременно стало затруднительно – только чудо спасло Химчана, когда его конь споткнулся, от того, чтобы он не прочертил своим красивым носом математический луч в дорожной пыли.   
\- Все! – скомандовал Военный Министр, останавливая процессию. – Привал!  
Менестрель выскользнул из своего седла, и пока продрогшие Министры пытались из трех худых веточек развести костерок, наощупь вытянул из сумки свое прекрасное одеяло, расстелил его на земле под корягой и к тому времени, когда язычки хиленького пламени осветили сидящих на травке Министров, уже сладко спал, свернувшись улиткой.   
\- Ты только посмотри, - кивнул на Менестреля сладко зевающий Первый Министр. – Спит себе и в ус не дует.   
\- Чего бы ему дуть, под одеялом-то, - отозвался Военный Министр, стуча зубами от холода – теперь идея обсмеять предусмотрительного Менестреля за котелок, кальсоны с ворсом и одеяло не казалась такой хорошей: Первый Министр в своем плаще с кровавым подбоем от холода, очевидно, не страдал, и Военный Министр чувствовал себя дураком.   
\- Ну, я тоже сосну, - величественно уведомил о своих намерениях Первый Министр, располагаясь за спиной Менестреля. – А ты чего?   
\- Ко-костерок постерегу, - проклацал не сходящимися от холода зубами Военный Министр.   
\- А, ну ладно, - согласился Первый, накрываясь с головой своим царственным плащом.   
К счастью, быстро заснуть Первому Министру не удалось – минут через десять он нашел этому причину: какая-то мерзкая веточка упиралась ему в ребра. Министр выбросил хворостину из-под себя и рассеянно оглянулся на костер – ахнув при этом.   
Военный Министр, в буквальном смысле слова, жарил свой зад, выпятив его над пламенем и покрякивая от удовольствия, хотя Первый Министр мог поклясться, что его штаны уже дымят.   
\- Дэхен, ты чего делаешь? – обеспокоенно спросил Первый Министр, в душу которого закралось подозрение, что приятель за десять минут сошел с ума.   
\- Э… м… ну… - пойманный с поличным Военный Министр отошел от огня, потирая горячий зад, и счел за благо честно признаться: - Замерз я, понимаешь… У тебя вон плащ, у заморыша одеяло.   
\- Хехе, - поржал Первый Министр, приподнимая свое укрывало с кровавым подбоем: - можешь лечь рядом, уж я тебя согрею, Министр… хе-хе-хе…  
Военный Министр обреченно закатил глаза – Химчан даже после того раза, когда они от безысходности (все же помнят, что нет в королевстве больше геев?) решили попробовать друг с другом, все не прекращал делать ему намеки. Видимо, ничему идиота жизнь не научила – а вот Военный Министр не скоро еще забудет, как в разгар прелюдии ему, голому, как младенец, пришлось доказывать Первому Министру, что он «тоже сверху» и менять специализацию ни за какие коврижки не намерен.   
Как-то не сообразили они тогда сразу выяснить, кому какая роль достанется – до самого последнего каждый был уверен в своей мужественности на сто и одиннадцать процентов – вот только Химчану, бывшему объективно немножко (немно-о-жечко, совсем чуть-чуть) крупнее (и захват у Первого Министра тоже будь здоров, хрен вырвешься), доказать это было почти нереально.   
Но Военный Министр доказал – коленом между ног.   
И больше связываться с Первым Министром не собирался.   
\- Нет, спасибо, - твердо отказался Военный Министр от пошлого предложеньица.   
Но Первый Министр, видимо, был в игривом настроении и решил обеспокоиться замерзшей задницей приятеля, предложив:  
\- Ну к этому под одеяльце присоседься, он мелкий, вам на двоих хватит.   
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Военный Министр, - у уродца побираться.   
Вопреки тому, что могло показаться из поверхностного знакомства с Военным Министром, он был не совсем лишен совести – и идти на поклон к тому, кого давеча оборжал с ног до головы, Министр не собирался.   
\- Ну как знаешь, - согласился Первый Министр, снова заворачиваясь в свой плащ.   
\- Ага, - кисло отозвался Военный Министр, сворачиваясь калачиком вокруг костерка – последний язычок пламени, мигнув на прощанье, пропал, оставив Министра, смотрящего на красные угольки, ощущать задницей утреннюю зябкую сырость. 

 

 

========== В гостях ==========

Менестрель пробудился от приятненького, но нагоняющего ужас (проморгавшись на утреннее солнышко, стреляющее лучиками ровнехонько в правый глаз, он вспомнил, где заснул, а главное – С КЕМ) ощущения: кто-то, обнимающий его со спины, погладил его животик и крепче прижал к себе.   
В ужасе Менестрель закрыл глаза – основываясь на дворцовых слухах, небезосновательно можно было опасаться, что если его щупает Первый Министр, то настало время попрощаться со своей невинностью, потому что большего извращенца, чем Первый, королевский Канцелярий Итык (тоже тот еще пошляк) еще не заносил в свою Метрическую книгу.  
Стоп! А может он уже этого, того???  
От ужаса Менестрель снова широко распахнул глаза и повернул голову – облегченно выдохнув, когда его взгляд уперся в ровный длинный нос сладко посапывающего в ворсинках своего кровавого подбоя Первого Министра.   
Ну а кто тогда его трогает?   
Беспринципный нарушитель личного пространства Менестреля, словно в ответ на новую волну терроризирующего его беспокойства, навалился на свою жертву, сладко причмокнул губами в шейный позвонок, и – о, ужас! – залез рукой под тунику Менестреля с рукавами-фонариками, распластав холодные пальцы на теплом животике.   
И тут нервы Менестреля сдали. 

Военному Министру снилась какая-то чушь – но приятная, нельзя отрицать: будто он обнимает зефиринку, мягкую такую, сладенькую, нэ-э-эжную… Хорошенькую настолько, что ему захотелось ее лизнуть, и он приложился к своему сокровищу губами – почувствовал сладкий запашок апельсинки, а потом…  
А потом Зефиринка истошным голосом заорала:  
\- ААААААААИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦСПАСИТЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ, - врезала ему чем-то твердым в живот, укрыла с головой одеялом и принялась избивать – и, надо сказать, мягкое одеяло из перьев мутагенной птицы нихрена не смягчало ударов маленьких кулачков. 

Первый Министр проснулся от дикого ора – лениво открыл глаз, узрел Менестреля, избивающего его друга, сделал определенные выводы (обиделся, конечно, если говорить откровенно: Министр от его предложения отказался, а ночью к шмакодявке Менестрелю полез – вот же мудак), но посчитал нужным вмешаться:  
\- Эй, Менестрель, ты че творишь?   
Менестрель на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и прокомментировал:  
\- Оно меня трогало!  
\- Оно – это Военный Министр, к твоему сведению, - разъяснил Первый Министр, потому что очевидно было, что Менестрель мутузит Дэхена просто по незнанию – страх за свой мелкий зад и многократные обещания «навешать Менестрелю люлей» от Военного Министра в иной ситуации, конечно, удержали бы придворного лирика от применения бруталфорса к покушавшемуся на него неопознанному телу.   
\- Ой, - проронил Менестрель, затравленно оглядываясь – видимо, сложил два и два: больше-то в лесу никого нет. 

 

Военный Министр удара после десятого сообразил, что за Зефиринку он щупал во сне – и хотелось сквозь землю от стыда провалиться, честно говоря.   
Именно поэтому из-под одеяла во время избиения он и не вылезал, надеясь, что Менестрелю в голову не придет огреть одеяло своим котелком, по крайней мере, но заспанный голос Первого Министра дал ему надежду – а потом удары и вовсе прекратились.   
Военный Министр выглянул из-под одеяла, наткнулся на ошарашенный взгляд Менестреля и понимающую ухмылку Первого Министра, и решил закосить под дурачка:  
\- Совсем сдурели, что ли? Зачем драться-то?   
\- А зачем ты меня трогал? – запальчиво спросил Менестрель.   
Первый Министр беззвучно заржал – интересно все же, где там они друг друга ТРОГАЛИ – и, несмотря на обиду, решил придти на выручку, судя по виду, совершенно потерянному в пучине вины и греха Военному Министру:  
\- Да он лунатик, - примирительно сказал Первый Министр. – Сомнамбула, знаешь, ходит по ночам, себя не контролирует… в чужие кровати залазит, - не удержался Первый Министр. – Он с детства больной, Чонсок бился-бился, а вылечить так и не смог.   
Первый Министр, искушенный в интригах и манипулировании невинными душами, знал, куда бить: уточнение «это не лечится» и жалостливое «он с детства больной» подняли со дна сочувствующей менестрелевской души песок вины, и он, шмыгнув носом, отполз от Военного Министра подальше, бросив:  
\- Извини, кто же знал.   
Военный Министр, ничего не ответив, с достоинством поднялся, подтянув кальсоны с начесом, и прошествовал в кусты отлить лишнее совершить утренний туалет.   
А потом все утро исподтишка косился на Менестреля, пытаясь под очертаниями туники угадать складочки того самого зефира, которые так понравилось ему трогать во сне.

%

После утренних сборов, часа через четыре тряски в седле коня-полурослика, Менестрель начал свыкаться со своей судьбой: жевал свои конфетки, чтобы жрать меньше хотелось (собственно, кушать никто ему не предлагал, Министры с утра, очевидно, по привычке, заряжались сивухой из фляжечки Первого Министра и перекусывали галетками Военного Министра) и запивал их спрайтом из прихваченной с собой бутылочки, смущаясь под взглядом Военного Министра, который оборачивался каждый раз, когда пузырьки газировки набивались в нос маленького Менестреля и заставляли его очаровательно рыгать.   
Солнышко светило ярко, птички на лесной дороге пели свои песенки, а Менестрель, исполненный радужным настроением, с улыбкой размышлял о ночном проишествии и краснел, когда задумывался о том, что бы он сделал, если бы знал, что его лапает Военный Министр – тоже бы заверещал или нет?   
Менестрелю снова начало казаться, что поход – все-таки хорошая идея, и, пусть и маленькими шажочками, поможет ему подобраться поближе к Военному Министру и как-нибудь продемонстрировать ему свою симпатию.   
Утешенный этой мыслью, Менестрель решил начать завоевательный поход на изменчивое и неблагодарное сердце Военного Министра прямо сейчас – хорошенько прокашлявшись, чтобы его слабенький, но сахарный голосок набрал положенную сладость, он поерзал в седле и тихонько затянул сочинявшуюся прямо на ходу песенку:

Нежно и сладко ласкает солнышка свет,   
Ветерок доносит чесночный запах твоих галет,  
Впереди плывет, качается любовь моя,   
Для нее эту песенку пою я…

Военный Министр с перекошенной, как от флюса, рожей, нервно обернулся на Менестреля, чуть не выметнувшись из седла, а потом зашептался о чем-то с Первым Министром.   
Менестрель хихикнул и решил добить лирикой:

Любовь моя, умоляю, вокруг посмотри:  
Птички свили гнездо, было их две, а теперь уже три  
Пчелки порхают с цветка на цветок без забот  
Чтоб в брюшке цветочка зачать маленький плод…

После этих слов Первый Министр подавился своей сивухой, выплюнул ее на дорогу и, клацая от смеха своей лошадиной челюстью, проржал:  
\- Слушай, Менестрель, никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя спермотоксикоз. Хочешь, Дэхен ночью отвернется, а мы поможем пестику оплодотворить тычинку?   
\- Не хочу, - буркнул залившийся краской обиженный Менестрель. – Продолжай дальше рукой свой пестик онанировать, совершенствуй технику.   
Тут заржал уже Второй Министр, схватил от Первого пинок сапогом под зад, и продолжал тихо хрюкать, отъехав от него на безопасное расстояние.   
Дальше ехали молча. 

Когда солнышко совсем склонилось к закату, Менестрель подъел все свои конфетки и убивал время тем, что считал недостатки Военного Министра: он как раз подогнул большой палец на левой ноге (потому что пришлось, прямо в сапоге: десять изъянов а в порочной натуре Военного Министра было найти не сложнее, чем чихнуть), проговаривая про себя:  
\- А еще он ржет, как лошадь. Как тупая обкуренная лошадь, - когда откуда-то из лесу раздался страшный вой, свист и улюлюканье.   
\- Это что? – заметно нервно спросил Первый Министр.   
\- Не знаю, - отозвался Военный. Ор стремительно приближался, и побледневший Военный Министр слез с коня, дернув его за уздечку к лесу. – Но, думаю, нам с этим лучше не встречаться.   
\- Полностью согласен! – величественно заявил Первый Министр, выпрыгивая из седла, а потом, как-то разом растеряв все величие, первый засеменил в кусты, трусливо повиливая попой.  
Менестрель от нечего делать тоже спешился и, привязав своего коника к дереву, присел позади Министров, выглядывающих из кустов.   
Вой стал просто бесовским.   
\- Интересно, что это… - задумчиво выдохнул Менестрель в ухо Первому Министру.   
Первый Министр раздраженно почесал ухо и сказал:  
\- Не знаю. Может, сатанисты какие. Тут в лесах столько всякой нечисти водится.   
\- Лишь бы не разбойники, - заметил Военный Министр, хватаясь за ворот сорочки от страха.   
\- Ты же у нас Военный Министр, - треснул затрусившего друга по плечу Первый Министр, - сам погибни, а нас защити.   
Глаза Военного Министра сделались круглыми от раздражения и злости, и он прошипел:   
\- На себя посмотри! Как будто мы не знаем, что тебя Первым Министром покойное Величество назначило только по просьбе мамочки.   
\- Уи-и-и, - задразнился Первый Министр, - повякай еще…  
\- Маменькин сынок…  
\- Ну, ты!  
Менестрель дикими глазами смотрел на эту беспочвенную ссору, а потом громко сказал:  
\- Да ладно вам, никакие это не разбойники. Они бы так громко не шумели.   
Менестрель храбро выпрямился, а потом шагнул из кустов прямо на полянку.   
И тут, по мнению Военного Министра, началось какое-то стремительное кино, и за сутью происходящего следить стало затруднительно: сначала на другом конце поляны гаркнули «Ату-у-у», а потом со скоростью небесной ереси (то бишь кометы) нечто рогатое помчалось прямо на Менестреля, который бросился бежать, но не успел – грянули два громких (очень, оглушающее громких) хлопка, и последним, что видел Военный Министр, было то, как Менестрель падает, взмахивая руками.   
\- Черт! – Военный Министр, отчего-то позабывший весь свой страх, рванул через кусты к телу павшего товарища, оставляя на ветках клочки шерстяного плаща, и, глухой ко всему белому свету, пал перед отдающим концы Менестрелем на колени.   
\- Я… я умираю… - печально пробормотал Менестрель, закатывая глаза – он лежал головой на коленях Военного Министра, и очи, возведенные горе, видели взволнованное до последней степени прекрасное лицо Министра перевернутым.   
\- Ты не умираешь, Менестрель, - смахнув слезу, попытался убедить Военный Министр, но лицо Менестреля все больше становилось похожим на лица статуй, изображающих христианских мучеников.   
\- Меня зовут Енчжэ, - слабым голосом пролепетал Менестрель. – Повтори…  
\- Енчжэ, - послушно и горько произнес Военный Министр, рыдая, как корова.   
\- Дэхенни, - Менестрель напоследок улыбнулся слабо и ласково, как осеннее солнышко, и Военный Министр не выдержал, зарыдав в голос:  
\- Ежоночек…  
\- Дэхенни…  
\- Ежулечка…  
\- Дэхенушка…

 

До Первого Министра доходило медленнее (может, просто пинг у него был больше, кто знает, а может, во всем надо винить казеиновый клей) – но фактом было только то, что он выбрался из кустов тогда, когда Военный Министр уже рыдал над трупом Менестреля.  
Выбрался, чтобы узреть на том конце поляны группу всадников, которые размахивали ружьями и вообще, честно говоря, были похожи на тех самых сатанистов, которых так опасался Первый Министр.   
Рослый всадник во главе процессии напряг глотку и проорал:   
\- Кисоп, это все равно был мой выстрел! – он за спину оглянулся к кому-то, прося подтвердить: - Скажи, Кев, я убил оленя.   
\- Черта с два, - отозвался такой же рослый, но тощий всадник справа от говорившего, жуя соломинку – видимо, тот самый Кисоп. На нем был зеленый костюм и перо на шляпе, как у Робин Гуда, которые Первый Министр нашел вызывающе гейскими, - я стрелял первый, верно, Кев?   
\- Ну, вообще, - вперед на белой лошади выехал маленький, на фоне остальных, мальчик, похожий на ангелочка – он виновато улыбался и говорил нежным, почти девичьим голосом, обращаясь к первому всаднику - не обижайся, но Кисоп действительно выстрелил первым.   
\- Ну блин! – сердито отозвался первый.   
\- Не волнуйся, Величество, - насмешливо проговорил еще один здоровяк, до жути, по мнению Первого Министра, красивый и какой-то потрясающе упитанный, - в лесу не один олень бегает… Хотя ты третий раз промахиваешься, - хохотнул всадник, за сим чуть не наехав на так и стоящего в прострации Первого Министра.   
\- Это еще кто? – фыркнул главный всадник.   
И тут ступор милосердно оставил Первого Министра, и он заорал:  
\- Это вы кто такие, мудаки криворукие, я вас спрашиваю??? Почему вы нашего Менестреля убили, бестолочи идиотские??? – Первый Министр махнул рукой в сторону, где его друг прощался с придворным лириком, на разные лады коверкая его имя.   
\- Ты как с Королем разговариваешь, а? – вперед выехал еще один здоровенный детина, похожий на перекормленную белку, и угрожающе направил на Первого Министра ствол своего ружья.   
\- Остынь, Хун, - главный всадник махнул рукой своему беличьему подчиненному и выехал вперед, с любопытством, закусив губу, разглядывая Первого Министра, пока Первый Министр думал, что такой надменной рожи он НИКОГДА В ЖИЗНИ ЕЩЕ НЕ ВСТРЕЧАЛ. – Ты, путник, находишься в Нэверлэнде, а я его правитель Сухен, - словно одолжение сделал, представился Король. – А ты кто? Имя есть?   
\- Конечно, есть, - фыркнул Первый Министр. Он подбоченился, поправил свою брошку (которую надел именно для такого случая – документа-то, подтверждающего его высокий статус, Высочество ему выписать не озаботился) и величественно произнес: - Первый Министр Его Высочества Чунхона Первого, к Вашим услугам.   
\- О, соседи, значит, - голос Короля Сухена заметно потеплел. – Ну, тогда приносим извинения за беспокойство вашим высочайшим персонам и нижайше просим быть нашими гостями… - Король был мастером подлизываться (а портить отношения со Вздорной Кудряшкой Чунхонни, как звали Высочество правители окрестных королевств, ему было не с руки) – и когда после его слов Первый Министр расцвел, Сухен довольно заулыбался… Пока тот, кого Первый Министр посчитал красавчиком, не ткнул его в бок, оглянувшись через плечо:  
\- Хорош заливаться, там этот копыта откидывает…  
\- А, ну да, точно, - спохватился Величество. – Эй, Эйджей, - позвал он, - посмотри, что там с их Менестрелем…  
Перед Первым Министром появился еще один сочный молодой человек с насмешливым лицом (у Министра сердце забилось быстрее – вся компания, за исключением золотистого мальчика на белом коне, состояла из рослых, как на подбор, детинушек, которые были вполне во вкусе Первого Министра, так что он даже посетовал на то, что никак не может оставить вредное Высочество и перебраться служить этому сборищу атлетов – патриотизм, мать его), слез с лошади, взял маленький чемоданчик и направился к испускающему дух Менестрелю, непочтительно изъяв его тщедушное тельце из объятий Военного Министра.   
\- Ой, какой миленьки-и-ий, - протянул ангелочек, хлопнув себя по щекам – вся остальная дворцовая компашка потянулась вслед за лекарем Эйджеем и окружила бездыханного Менестреля. – А можно он у нас во дворце останется? Я буду его кормить и книжки по садоводству с ним читать.   
\- М-м-м, - загадочно протянул Величество, разглядывая дохлого распластанного на траве Менестреля каким-то недобрым коварным глазом. – У нашего Кева хороший вкус. Что думаешь, Илай?  
\- Изумительный, - поддакнул красавчик, тоже пожирая взглядом останки. – Могу к себе вторым лесничим взять, будет хромоногих оленят лечить.   
\- Щас, - фыркнул похожий на белку Хун, - прямо отдали твоей наглой морде такое сокровище.   
Один Кисоп многозначительно молчал и дул губы, видимо, тоже придумывая, куда бы можно было приспособить хорошенького милаху, которого он подстрелил.   
Королевский лекарь тем временем обстукал и общупал бездыханное тело, похмурился, а потом протянул руку к Лесничему:  
\- Илай, водки дай.   
\- Че? – не понял Лесничий.   
\- Водки, говорю, дай, - повторил Лекарь. – Он жив-здоров, у него просто шок. С нервными такое бывает.   
Лесничий протянул Эйджею маленькую фляжечку, и тот перво-наперво сделал из нее глоток:  
\- Эх, хороша, зараза! – и только потом разжал Менестрелю зубы, начав вливать в него содержимое.   
Пребывавший в глубочайшем шоке от внезапной потери внезапно дорогого ему Менестреля Военный Министр, сквозь слезы, как сквозь туман, наблюдал за действиями незнакомцев, убежденный в том, что маленькому певцу спермотоксикозных куплетов уже ничем не помочь, но когда Менестрель, обожженный водкой, внезапно вздохнул и начал хвататься за руки, которые вливали в него дичайшую заразу (какая водка? Натуральный же спирт!), он оттолкнул королевского Лекаря и наклонился над ошарашенно глядящим на него Менестрелем:  
\- Ты живой?   
\- Вроде… - потерянно пробормотал тот, а потом жалобно попросил: - Только не надо больше водки, я спиртное не пью.   
Склонившаяся над несостоявшимся трупом толпа дружно грянула хохотом, умиленная детскостью Менестреля до глубины души, а Величество спрыгнул с лошади.   
\- Прости, малыш, что напугали тебя, - Сухен поймал Менестреля за подбородок и беззастенчиво разглядывал его лицо. - Пойдем, во дворце вы сможете отдохнуть и восстановить силы.   
Величество собственноручно помог Менестрелю подняться, зачем-то обнял его за пояс, подметил:   
\- Экой ты махонький, прям загляденье, - и распорядился: - Там моего оленя кто-нибудь подберет или в этом гнусном королевстве мне самому все надо делать?   
\- Твоего, как же, - буркнул Кисоп, взбираясь обратно в седло. – Своего оленя я освежую сам, а тебе рога с копытами принесу.   
Военный Министр продолжал потерянно хлопать ресничками на Менестреля, зажатого обеими ручищами Величества, и в конце концов не выдержал:  
\- Эй, нечего нашего менестреля лапать!   
Первый Министр при этом попытался дернуть его за рукав, шикнув что-то вроде:  
\- Да заткнись ты! С Королем разговариваешь! – но не это остановило Военного Министра.   
В осадок он выпал, когда Сухен насмешливо вздернул бровь, повернувшись к Менестрелю, как будто спрашивал:  
\- Хочешь к нему уйти? Так я не держу, - а Менестрель вдруг превратился в ожившее коварство, довольно стрельнул в Военного Министра темными хитрыми глазами и сильнее прижался к обнимавшему его Величеству.   
Сухен еще раз сыграл бровями в направлении Военного Министра довольное «Получи, сосунок» и запрыгнул в седло – смотреть, как Хун передает ему на ручках Менестреля, усевшегося впереди Величества на его скакуне, Военный Министр, сжираемый ревностью, просто не стал. 

%

В чем Военный Министр убедился за королевским ужином, отрывая кусок мяса от ноги убиенного Кисопом Величеством оленя, так это в том, что бухают везде одинаково: хорошенький светленький Кевин, разрумянившийся от винца, прихихикивая все подливал и подливал из большого кувшинчика своим соседям – Эйджею и Хуну, а те осушали свои графины одним глотком, как будто это был компотик.   
Меткий стрелок Рыцарь Кисоп вообще хлебал из персонального кувшинчика в одну харю, молчал (Военный Министр вообще заметил, что парень не шибко разговорчивый), смотрел на Кевина влюбленными глазами и соловел с каждым получасом все сильнее.   
Зато Величество, сидящий от него по правую руку Лесничий Илай и почетным гостем посаженный по левую Первый Министр трещали без умолку, и, как успел заметить Министр, хорошо спелись (или спились?). Сам он никак не мог себя заставить побороть неприязнь к толпе рослых придворных, обхаживавших весь вечер довольного вниманием Местреля, и только уныло грыз мясо и прислушивался к разговору.   
\- А вы куда путь держите? – спросил Лесничий, поправляя изящно свесившуюся на лоб челку.   
\- Принцессу спасать от Дракона, - вздохнул Первый Министр.   
\- О, - уважительно открыл рот Величество. – За это надо крепко выпить.   
Три стакана синхронно поднялись, звякнули пузатыми боками, и их содержимое исчезло в сиятельных желудках.   
\- Этот же, Дракон, - пьяноватый Лесничий неопределенно взмахнул рукой, - говорят, людей жрет, а потом только сапоги выплевывает. Не переваривает его желудок сапоги.   
\- А еще говорят, - поддакнул не менее нетрезвый Величество, - голосище у него такой страшнючий, что, как только он пасть открывает, у человечков из ушей серные пробки выскакивают.   
\- А рожа-то у него! – завелся Лесничий. – Глазки узкие, нос приплюснутый, пузо впалое, одной пастью и вышел.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Величество, - пасть от уха до уха ровнехонько растягивается, прям не пасть, а страх божий.   
Пьяного Первого Министра прошибла нервная дрожь, и он примирительно предположил:  
\- Да полноте, враки, небось, людишки вечно плетут всякое…  
\- Да какие враки?! Ты слышал, чего намедни было?... – в один голос всполохнулись Высочество и Лесничий…  
Дальше Военный Министр слушать не стал – и так страшно, а тут еще эти пугают – и отвернулся от троицы в другую сторону.   
Лучше бы не отворачивался, честное слово: белкомордый Хун танцевал его Менестреля под аккомпанемент кевиновского пения, и оба, очевидно, пребывали где-то на границе седьмого неба – Менестрель весь расслабился в страшных лапищах королевского Рыцаря и блаженно закрыл глаза, позволяя партнеру вести себя.  
А потом и вовсе начались Содом, Гоморра, и доморощенная порнография: слишком упитый для танцев Кисоп барабанил объеденными костями по столу, задавая ритм, а остальная компания, держась за бедра друг друга, отплясывала какой-то нескромный танец, напевая загадочное и непонятное для слуха:  
\- Биньгул, биньгул, биньгул, - и из всех голосов при этом выделялся именно слащавый кевиновский – пока сам Величество не решил присоединиться, перекрыв своим мощным все остальные.   
После «Биньгула» была не менее взрывная для мозга Военного Министра «Ман-на-на-ню», и смотреть на с восторгом потерявшегося в этих сатанинских плясках Менестреля душа кровью обливалась.   
Когда поддатая компания окончательно выдохлась, Величество, вытирая пот со лба, опустился в свое кресло, и, наливая в стакан Колы, подмигнул Менестрелю, спрашивая:   
\- Вуд ю лайк сам кок? – Военный Министр подавился и покраснел, как вареный рак, а придворные только весело заржали – видимо, Величество траванул одним им знакомую шутку. 

%

Бесстыжий ужин закончился ближе к полуночи, и обессиленный Министр, нежно обнимая свою подушку, упал на кровать – под конец душа поэта не вынесла смотреть на учиненный Менестрелем разврат, и он малодушно принялся воздавать должное винищу из королевских погребов, надравшись до свинячьего состояния.   
Впрочем, для его организма это не было в новинку, а полная луна так бессовестно нагло заглядывала в окно, что уснуть было совершенно невозможно.   
А потом и вовсе началось что-то предосудительно странное.   
\- Ниже, твою велическую мать, - услышал из открытого в летнюю ночь окна Военный Министр недовольный голос, - каждый день с тобой одно и то же, растягивай тебя по полчаса, прежде чем делом заняться.   
В ответ на это послышалось жалостливое:  
\- Ну больно же, ирод, - и в тембре подохуевший Военный Министр безошибочно узнал высоковатый голос Величества.   
\- Может, его смазать чем? – поинтересовался ехидный голос. – Сам ноги раздвинет, заставлять не надо будет?   
\- Ебамать… - пробормотал Военный Министр и свалился с кровати.   
\- Хун, заткнись, сволота, - прохрипел голос Величества. – Лучше надави сзади.   
Болезненный писк Величества Военный Министр слушал уже на балконе, задрав башку кверху: интересно, а он сможет заглянуть внутрь, если встанет на перила?   
Не, ну а чо?  
Интересно же посмотреть, чем люди ночью занимаются…  
\- Илай, понежнее, твою-то мать, не оленя разделываешь, - сказал голос Величества, и последние сомнения Военного Министра пропали.   
Нет, он просто обязан посмотреть! Он никогда не видел… (о боже, даже произносить совестно!) групповуху.   
Даже если порно в исполнении трех здоровяков повредит его разум, он все равно посмотрит.   
Военный Министр поставил ногу на решетку балкона, презрев страх по пьяни наебнуться в кусты под окном, раздвинул оплетавшие балкон на верхнем этаже ветки роз и бессовестным глазом вуайериста заглянул в дырку: Величество кряхтел, придавленный к полу Лесничим, а Рыцарь по имени Ё Хунмин пинал его по ногам, заставляя раздвигать шире, и приговаривал:  
\- В тхэквандо главное что? Растяжка ног! Если не будешь по-хорошему растягиваться, никогда ничему не научишься, Величество.   
\- Да-да, точно, - поддакнул Лесничий, ниже придавливая королевский загривок к полу, так что бедный правитель Нэверлэнда очень немужественно взвизгнул. – Я, помню, так растягивался, что штаны рвались.   
\- Ну просто охуеть, - мрачно прошептал Военный Министр, сдавая из розовых кустов назад.   
Его нога почти нашарила перила балкона, когда голос снизу сказал:  
\- А что ты тут делаешь?  
Военный Министр со страху чуть не отпустил руки, поспешно схватился за розовую плеть, укололся, выматерился и боязливо посмотрел вниз: Менестрель с бутылкой в руке стоял на соседнем с его покоями балконе и, задрав башку, смотрел на него круглыми, удивленными карими глазками плюшевой игрушки. 

Менестрель поначалу, отвечая на ухаживания подданых Величества, хотел позлить Военного Министра, но вышло так, что только разозлился сам – потому что Министр весь вечер смотрел на него волчьим взглядом, но даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы вырвать его беспомощное тельце из лапищ ухажеров.   
Менестрель расстроился настолько, что просто спустил тормоза – отмачивал бесстыжие танцы с Хуном, подпевал милахе Кевину и висел на Эйджее, часто прикладываясь к своему кубку.   
Военный Министр воротил от него нос – и подвыпивший Менестрель послал его на хутор бабочек ловить.   
В конце концов, полно же на свете нормальных молодых людей.   
Вот возьмет и сбежит из королевства к тому же Хуну – парень надежный, росту два метра, и улыбка, как у Белоснежки, добрая и наивная. Или, еще лучше, с Кевином останется – этого вообще будто ангелы с неба погулять отпустили.   
Размышления такого рода подогревали злость Менестреля, и пил он еще хлеще, пока его язык и ноги равноодинаково не стали заплетаться – но, поднимаясь в свои покои с провожавшими его Кевином и Хуном, все равно не удержался и разревелся на плече белобрысого королевского рыцаря.   
Кевин гладил его по голове, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивал, чем он может помочь, и Менестрель хотел было уже растрепать ему, доброй душе, о своей несчастной любви, но почему-то распроклятая рожа Военного Министра всплыла в памяти, насмешливо улыбаясь одними хулиганскими глазами, и Менестрель, всхлипнув, признал, что не сможет променять ее, мерзостную, ни на ласкового Кевина, ни на добряка Хуна.   
\- Все нормально, - Менестрель сквозь слезы улыбнулся, чмокнул в щечку сначала Кевина, потом, в прыжке, Хуна, отобрал у него из рук початую бутылку и заперся в покоях.   
Пить из горла было не в его правилах, но Менестрель решил с этого дня презреть имидж и вести себя так, как душа пожелает – и пошло оно все на…   
Упив половину плескавшегося в бутылке, Менестрель решил проветриться на балконе – а когда взглянул вверх, то чуть челюсть не уронил: Военный Министр, как обезьянка, висел на балконе верхнего этажа и выглядывал что-то через решетку. 

С этим надо было что-то делать – в смысле, не мог же Военный Министр позволить Менестрелю думать, что он подглядывал. Пьяный мозг Министра тупо болел проколотым розовым шипом пальцем, и решение пришло само собой – он сорвал цветок с плети, слез вниз и протянул его Менестрелю:  
\- Да вот, цветочек тебе хотел подарить.   
Менестрель робко взял подарок, задев руку Министра пальцами, и счастливо понюхал раскрывшийся почти полностью бутон.   
\- Хотя хрен собачий бы тебе, а не подарки, - не удержавшись, буркнул Военный Министр, отворачиваясь.   
\- Ты что, обиделся, да? – похихикал Менестрель, теребя цветочек.   
\- Твоя какая разница? – резко, но безграмотно ответил Министр. – Вообще… было бы из-за чего…   
Министр оперся задницей о перила балкона, предоставив Менестрелю для обзора свою надутую от обиды спину.   
\- Повернись ко мне, - попросил Менестрель. – Я спасибо сказать хочу.   
\- Не повернусь, - отказал Министр.   
\- Ну повернись, - заканючил Менестрель.   
\- Не хочу, - Министр был гордый, как породистый лысый кот Сфинкс.  
\- Ну пожалуйста! – умолял Менстрель.   
\- Ой, достал, - Министр резко развернулся. – Ну вот он я, чего надо?   
\- Наклонись, - Менестрель поманил пальчиком.   
\- Еще зачем это? – удивился Министр.   
\- Ну давай, - выпрашивал Менестрель. – Не съем ведь тебя.   
Министр тяжело вздохнул и перегнулся через перила балкона, выжидательно уставившись на двинувшегося со своими странными просьбами Менестреля.   
\- И глаза закрой, - добавил Менстрель.   
\- С хренов ли… - закончить Министр не успел: чужие пальчики накрыли его глаза, зажатая в другой руке Менестреля бутылка ударила по спине, когда он обнял его за шею, а потом Министр почувствовал кислый плесневелый вкус вина на своих губах.   
\- Это мое спасибо, - отстранившись и потупив глаза, сообщил Менестрель.   
И какой бес вселился в Военного Министра после этого, он не знает – наверно, это все распроклятое пьянство и душный ночной запах роз – но уйти Менестрелю он не позволил, сдвинув его на себя и присосавшись к его губам.   
\- Мха-м-н-а-мх, - мычал Менестрель.   
\- Мх-а-н-м-мха, - отвечал Министр.   
И оба думали, что в жизни еще не было поцелуя более пьяного и по-глупому нежного.   
Да что там, у Менестреля-то вообще первый был.   
Так и целовались, как Ромео с Джульеттой, пока с соседнего балкона не раздался насмешливый присвист:  
\- Воу-оу, это что же я вижу?   
Менестрель испуганно отпрянул от мягких теплых губ Военного Министра, узрел Первого Министра, который опирался о перила своего балкона и смотрел на них, как будто поймал на горячем (а ведь так, по сути-то прохладненько было?), припомнил свое недавнее обещание никому больше не давать отчет в своих поступках, пьяно рассмеялся, показал Министрам средний палец и скрылся с балкона в своей комнате, досасывая из горла бутылки остатки вина. 

 

Комментарий к В гостях  
Бггг, не причащавшимся в жизни киссми будет неприкольно (хотя оно и так неприкольное, че там), но так, ради галочки:   
1) Сухен на радио как-то ляпнул "Would you like some cock?" (Эйджей чуть не издох от смеха, а Илай в твиттере пообещал его научить правильно произносить слово "Кока-кола")  
2) Реально есть видео, где Илаище, показывая удар ногой, рвет штаны между ног  
3) Илай и Хун занимались тэквандо хДДД  
4) Кевин - ангелочек, это вообще не обсуждается хДДД

И да, сволочи вы бессовестные, читающие и молчащие хДДД

========== Просветление сознания, или Гу-гу-га-га ==========

Бубенчики…  
Бубенчики-и-и… Аху-у-у…  
…еть…  
Зло похмелюги забыло дороги в мозг костей Военного Министра еще лет в пятнадцать, когда он бухал в парсионате благородных юношей настоенную на корешках сивуху, и теперь renewed встреча с громогласными бубенчиками в голове застигла его неподготовленным: Министр ебнулся с кровати и еще минуту хватался рукой за несуществующие поводья упряжки оленей, которые несли его прямым ходом в счастливое детство – а самый упоротый олень с зализанной коровой челкой томно улыбался ему и голосом Менестреля предупреждал:  
\- Интим в услуги не включен. Интим по отдельному тарифу.   
Военный Министр болезненно простонал и перестал нащупывать удила, воскрешая в памяти вчерашний вечер, в котором он, в окружении розовых кустов, сосался с Менестрелем и ловил с этого такой КААААЙФ, что от одних воспоминаний Малый Военный Министр буксовал в штанах и звал осквернить сухеновскую уборную симфонией полового бесчинства для одной руки.   
\- Еб твою, - пробормотал Военный Министр и на четвереньках пополз в ванную, чтобы жадно присосаться ко крану. – Соблазнитель хренов…  
Стоило закрыть опухшие веки, как под ними ядовитым красным винным оттенком прорисовывался силуэт смеющегося Менестреля с откинутой головой – белые зубы (даже если от вина красные) и коровья челка, вдруг ставшая рассыпчато-шелковой и ласковой, страшно прекрасно гармонировали с развратным взглядом Менестреля, подтягивавшим тунику по своим прекрасным ножкам вверх, так что сантиметрика не хватило, чтобы обнажить самую девственную нежность райских кущей междулдолрфалропх…   
В глазу Военного Министра, взглядом зомби выжигавшем эмаль на белоснежной ванной, лопнул сосуд.   
«Меня зовут Енчжэ…»  
Шмыгнув, как поротый школяр, от обиды за невозможность одолеть по-извращенски настырное подсознание, Военный министр расстегнул замочек на кальсонах, запустил изголодавшуюся руку внутрь и расплылся на крышке унитаза, на которой сидел, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза: галлюциногенный Менестрель в воображении повернулся спиной, выпятил попку и игриво поводил ей туда-сюда…  
День Военного Министра начался с похабщины…  
\- Э-э-э, ты тута? – спросил некто, открыв дверь в ванную – Министр испытывал оргазм клиническую смерть и был очень занят развратничающим в подсознании Менестрелем, и только поэтому некто не получил ногой в сапоге в бессовестный первоминистерский ебальник, любопытно торчащий в щели между косяком и дверью. – На Менестреля дрочишь? – поинтересовался Первый Министр. – А, понятно, понятно, - добавил он, услышав в ответ всхлип, напрасно пытавшийся притвориться рыком, и любезно закрыл дверь.   
День Военного Министра продолжился попыткой убить Первого Министра крышкой унитаза. 

 

Менестрель с утра тоже мучился похмельем (ведь он же не принадлежал к числу опустившихся пьянчуг вроде Министров), но никакие бубенчики ему не снились, и с утра, к сожалению, он все события вчерашней ночи прекрасно помнил.   
Натягивая тунику с рукавами-фонариками, он подумал, что у него теперь два пути: либо честно признать перед Военным Министром, что он этого именно и хотел – и получить сапогом сарказма по ребрам как минимум от Первого Министра (если не от обоих сразу – кто же точно скажет, Военный Министр с ним вчера нежничал только потому, что был пьян, как свинья, или все-таки что-то в его отношении к Менестрелю изменилось?), либо – вариант второй – упрямо отрицать свою позорную влюбленность и дальше вести себя, как блудница, чтобы дать понять, что целоваться с кем попало в розовых кустах ему не в новинку.   
Вздохнув, Менестрель решил, что второй вариант причинит меньше ущерба его оберегаемой пуще девственности гордости, и выскользнул за дверь с твердым намерением прятаться от мутного в намерениях Военного Министра сколько возможно. 

 

Попрощавшись с мучимым похмельем Его Величеством Сухеном и его не менее страдающей от того же недуга свитой у дворцовых ворот, два всадника и Менестрель на пони взметнули копытами коней тучу пыли и направились на север.   
Постепенно, на взгляд Первого Министра, роскошные леса Нэверлэнда стали сменяться безлесыми лугами, а потом дорога и вовсе пошла в гору, и копыта коней звонко зацокали по каменистой тропинке. Первый Министр хотел поделиться соображениями о том, что скора они окажутся в горах, если так выразиться, на финишной прямой к своей цели (или прямиком перед огнедышащей мордой страшнючего дракона, говоря проще) – и пора бы пораскинуть мозгой насчет плана дальнейших действий, но Военный Министр так круто супил бровь и так сурово стирал пот из-под носа, что Первый Министр передумал и поворотил коня обратно.   
Видно было, озабочен чем-то человек. И Первый Министр, подло прихихикивая, вспоминал, как утром решительный Военный Министр схватил Менестреля за рукав и потребовал объяснений, на что услышал лишь глумливое:   
\- Каких еще объяснений? Ваша сиятельная харя забыла, как вчера пьяная зажала меня в углу и стала приставать? И куда бы еще ни шло, если бы прилично приставала, а то ведь целуетесь хуже подростка! – вспыхнувший от вранья Менестрель (ва-а-а, Первый Министр вчера хорошо разглядел, что от поцелуев на балконе оба недоумка балдели, как школоло, и пошло постанывали друг другу в губы) спрятался за спины дружно заржавших сухеновских рыцарей, а Военный Министр от досады оторвал перекладину спинки стула, за который держался.  
Все еще стремно прихихикивая, Первый Министр подъехал к столбу, какими обычно обозначали границы королевства, и на черном щите прочитал лаконичные белые буквы, которые ничего, кроме названия, не сообщали:  
\- Block… - Первый Министр был не очень хорош в заморских языках и на секунду запнулся, - Block Boaster… Квадратный Хвастун, - перевел сам для себя Первый Министр и заржал, - ну и место…  
\- Вообще-то, Blockbuster, - поправил возникший из ниоткуда Менестрель, но под сердитым взглядом Военного Министра мгновенно сник и предпочел сделать вид, что любуется цветочками.   
\- Да какая разница, - подвел итог Первый Министр. – Поехали быстрее. 

 

Вечер застал всадников в городке, и они не стали пренебрегать последними прелестями цивилизации, решив заночевать в таверне. За полтора серебреника, найденных Первым Министром в швах первоминистреских трусов (Военный Министр при этом сосредоточенно молчал и о существовании увесистого мешочка в своей сумке даже не заикался) хозяин пристроил коней в сарайчике, выделил им три заселенных клопами и другими малыми мира сего существами подстилки и даже угостил вегетарианским ужином из вареного картофеля с гарниром из вареного картофеля и соусом из вареного картофеля, правда, с солью.   
\- Сладенького хочется, - тоскливо пробормотал Менстрель, проверяя один за другим кармашки своей туники – блюдо из благородного картофеля Министрам подсластила вновь наполненная в гостеприимном Нэверлэнде фляжечка сивухи, а вот Менестрель совершенно не наелся и теперь очень скучал по конфеткам. – О, нашел! – Менестрель радостно вытянул из какого-то кармашечка ржавую копеечку, пошоркал ее об рукав и побежал к хозяину таверны покупать вкусняшку.   
Пользуясь отсутствием сладкоголосой занозы в заднице в лице Менестреля, Первый министр ткнул Военного Министра в бок:   
\- Серьезный разговор нас ждет, друг мой, о судьбах наших и королевства…  
\- Да-да, - тут же поддакнул Военный Министр, - я тут как раз кое-чего придумал, ну, если ты понимаешь, о чем я…  
Первый Министр скумекал, что в мозгах дружка вызрел план «как наебать Высочество и одновременно озолотить свою задницу», и его глаз радостно загорелся, мошенническим блеском выдавая нетерпение и готовность слушать.   
\- Короче, - начал Военный Министр, - о принцессе же никто ничего не знает, кроме того, что у нее пятый размер лифчика, - Первый Министр торопливо закивал. – Что нам мешает найти где-нибудь девицу, привести ее Высочеству и…  
\- Точно! – выпалил Первый Министр, чуть оскорбленный тем, что такая элегантная схема не пришла ему первому в голову… Впрочем, секунду спустя он понял, почему – у Военного Министра же многократные дежавю… - Стой-стой, - Первый Министр схватил приятеля за рукав, - дай-ка угадаю, тот драконий зуб, который ты Величеству зимой доставил…  
Военный Министр ничего не отвечал и только стыдливо прятал глаза в грязной, изрезанной ножом столешнице, пока ехидная харя Первого Министра, дышащего ему в ухо, не заставила его торопливо произнести:  
\- Ну да, да… Смотритель музея продал мне зуб тролля из экспонатов за бутылку перцовки, а я покрасил его в золотом и отдал Высочеству…  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - Первый Министр ржал, пока не задохнулся, а потом внезапно стал серьезным. – А где водятся бабы с пятым размером?   
\- Я почем знаю, - пожал плечами Военный Министр.   
\- Надо у натуралов спросить, - выдал гениальную идею Первый Министр.   
Военный Министр только хотел было согласиться, как завидел шагающего к ним Менестреля, сосущего сахарного петушка на палочке (от этой картины у Министра потяжелело на душе и не только), и он раздраженно спросил, кивая в сторону непотребствующего с карамелькой придворного лирика:  
\- А с этим что будем делать? Ни за что врать не согласится.   
\- А мы его цыганам продадим как поющего карлика, - отмахнулся Первый Министр, игнорировав загустевшую бровь еще сильнее после этих слов нахмурившегося Военного Министра.   
\- Кого цыганам продадим? – испуганно спросил Менестрель, услышавший последнюю фразу.   
\- Никого, соси дальше, - отмахнулся Первый Министр, а потом ехидно добавил: - Если расслабишь горло, влезет глубже, и удовольствия будет больше.   
Менестрель подавился и стал пунцовым.   
Тем временем внимание Военного Министра привлек какой-то шум, как будто приближалось нечто, распевавшее песни и лупившее при этом в барабаны, и он с удивлением начал наблюдать за таверной, посетители которой как-то разом посерели в лицах и медленно поползли кто-куда – он ясно видел, как чья-то задница скрылась под лавкой, как кто-то закопался в мешках с мукой, а хозяин таверны за стойкой быстро-быстро прятал элитный алкоголь в несгораемый, неутопляемый и пуленепробиваемый бронированный шкаф.   
\- Это че происходит? – спросил он у Первого Министра, когда вся таверна притворилась мертвой – даже мыши легли вдоль стен, подняв лапки кверху и вытянув хвосты.   
Адский припев снаружи стал громче, веселее и безобразнее, окрасившись оттенками голосов.   
Министры и Менестрель испытали чувство дежавю.   
Первый Министр вытянул прячущуюся под ближайшей лавкой задницу на свет божий – здоровый бородатый мужичара в фартуке мясника скулил и плакал, пока ехал коленками по деревянному полу, выволакиваемый чужой рукой.  
\- Это что? – спросил Первый Министр, кивнув на дверь, за которой вопли, казалось, замерли на минутку передохнуть.   
Во внезапной тишине мужичара, скукожившись от страха, прошептал по слогам:  
\- Джи-ко… - и слинял из-под взгляда изумленного Первого Министра обратно под лавку.   
\- Че за ерунда? – возмутился Первый Министр, глядя на дверь.   
Внезапно за дверью какой-то удивительно сильный голос истошно взвыл:  
\- ГудбААААААААААААААААААЙ, - а секунду спустя она уже, выбитая чьей-то ногой, треснулась в косяк, песню заорали наново и снова стали бить в барабаны, а на пороге появилось нечто, что Первый Министр может описать только двумя словами: Страх Божий.   
Страх Божий был одет в потрепанную шубу на голое тело, пошитую из длинного свалявшегося красного меха, в котором тут и там застряли репьи, и кальсоны на подтяжках, из которых торчали кривые волосатые ноги. На шее у Страха Божьего на увесистой цепи болтался кусок штукатурки и строительный мастерок.   
Страх Божий оглядел пустующую таверну, в которой сидели за центральным столиком только офигевшие Министры и Менестрель, посмотрел куда-то влево и вбок от себя, пожевал воздух губами, и жутким голосом произнес:   
\- Да! Это здесь! Джико чувствует! – после чего направился прямо к Министрам, а вопящие содомиты начали просачиваться вслед за ним в дверь, удивительно синхронно своими страшными голосами напевая:  
\- Нали-нали-нали-на…  
Военный Министр с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал, как, сразу за Джико, внутрь прошествовал улыбающийся от уха до уха сумасшедшей улыбкой молодой человек с глумливой рожей, затормозил перед зеркалом, протянул своему отражению руку, учтиво поклонился и одним слогом представился:  
\- Паккён, очень приятно, - а потом принялся с интересом оглядываться вокруг, ковыряя в носу жезлом в виде руки с отставленным указательным пальцем.   
За ковырявшим козявки «Паккёном» следовало существо с безучастной лошадиной мордой, оглушительно лупившее в огромный висящий на тощем пузе барабан, что, к удивлению Военного Министра, не мешало ему читать закрепленный вверх ногами нотным держателем на барабане модный журнал. И даже больше: не переставая наяривать по барабану, существо мотнуло взъерошенной головой слева направо, и как по волшебству из-за плеча возник еще один шизофреник с кошачьей рожей, чтобы плюнуть на пальцы и перевернуть страницу журнала.   
Лошадиная морда то ли кивнула в благодарность, то ли сотряслась от какой-то судороги, а другой, кошачий, открыл рот и сказал:  
\- Мяу.   
И даже это мог бы пережить Военный Министр, но следом за этими двумя появилось нечто, совершенно не поддающееся описанию: маленькое, толстенькое, в котелке и огромных очках с устрашающими линзами оно гордо несло на вытянутых руках бурбулятор и периодически вдувало в шланчик, следя за тем, чтобы в стеклянном пузе бурбулятора крепость паров была какой должно. Вкурившее оно на секунду затормозило процессию, растянув интеллигентскую мордаху в похабной улыбке, глянуло на Военного Министра из-за толстых очков сведенными в кучку глазами и зашагало вслед за предводителем в драной шубе дальше.   
И тут Военный Министр не выдержал и заржал. Вслед за ним прыснул хохотом и Менестрель, и они оба, зарыдав от смеха, обнялись и на пару минут утеряли связь с реальностью – потому что до таких глюков никто из них никогда в жизни еще не напивался.   
Наверно, именно потому, что реакция Военного Министра и Менестреля была такой, какой ей надо было быть, участь хлебнуть сапогом говна досталась Первому Министру.   
Когда Джико в своей блохастой шубе остановился перед Первым Министром, он подумал, что процесс эволюции где-то словил фатальный сбой: кто-то из пещерных людей выжил и, кажется, даже обзавелся интеллектом.   
Джико принял величественную позу и протянул назад левую руку – тут же из-за его плеча выскочил кошачий, услужиливо поинтересовался:  
\- Воскуриться? – и засуетился: - Тэиль! Где Тэиль?  
Очкарика с бурбулятором вытолкнули вперед, и Джико царственно присосался к мундштуку. Облачко дыма красиво уплыло вверх, и Джико приглашающее протянул Первому Министру шланг, вздернув горизонтальную бровь.   
\- Не-не, - со смешком начал отказываться Первый Министр. – Я жить хочу. Хотя шизофрения, вроде, не заразная.   
Бесноватая свита шокированно притихла и «Нали-нали-нали-на» оборвалась.   
\- Несогласные? – бровь Джико с царским презрением вознеслась еще выше.   
\- Несогласные! – послышалось сзади. – Сепаратисты! Недовольные! Давненько их не появлялось!   
\- Что мы делаем с несогласными, Паккён? – осведомился Джико у обладателя похабного выражения лица и носоковырятельного жезла.  
\- Переворачиваем мировоззрение! – бодро ответил Паккён и захихикал.   
Джико махнул рукой.   
И тут Первый Министр познал значения слова «пиздец», быстро-быстро заматерившись: веревка стремительно обхватила его ноги, сбила с ног, и секунду спустя он уже болтался вверх тормашками на перекладине, покачиваясь под потолком таверны.   
Первый Министр проклял тот день, когда появился на свет.   
На исчезновение вознесшегося к потолку собеседника Джико не обратил никакого внимания и сосредоточился на открывшейся его взору хохочущей парочке «Военный Министр + Менестрель».   
Ритуал с предложением «воскуриться» повторился – только теперь уже Военный Министр с тщательно скрываемым страхом смотрел на мундштук бурбулятора.   
\- Несогласные? – вкрадчиво спросил Джико, прищурив глаз.   
Военный Министр, вот уж чего не отнять, умел учиться на чужих ошибках – он быстро замотал головой:  
\- Не-не-не, - и всосал стремную благовонь из бурбулятора.   
Менестрель испуганно моргнул, когда, оторвавшись от мундштука, Военный Министр передернул ушами – судя по его виду, ему нехило так вставило одной затяжкой.   
И когда до Менестреля дошло, почему весь дурдом смотрит на него, глаза у него стали совсем как тарелки.   
\- Давай, - не своим голосом сказал Военный Министр, протягивая шланг бурбулятора. – Если еще песни петь хочешь.  
Менестрель мысленно попрощался с мамой и затянулся…  
Дым медленно наполнял легкие, и Менестрель просто физически чувствовал, как мир начинает коситься (в терминах Джико и его свиты, наверно, это и значило «менять мировоззрение»). Мир успел покоситься градусов на пятнадцать (все-таки, затягивался Менестрель не особенно глубоко) – и в приступах кашля мундштук выпал из Менестреля на пол. Кошачий торопливо поднял его и протер рукавом, но видно было, что Менестрель проверку прошел – Джико потерял к ним интерес, а позади него снова грянули «Нали-нали-нали-на».   
Просветленный сознанием Менестрель хотел было уже рвануть отсюда со всех ног, бросив висящего у потолка Первого Министра на растерзание чумачеччим, но Военный Министр схватил его за рукав: несмотря на то, что Джико исчез, его права рука, носоковырятельный Паккён, внимательно смотрел на них веселыми глазами.   
Паккён потянулся к Военному Министру своим жезлом, и тот, преисполненный ужаса перед местами, в которых побывала эта штука, отскочил от него в толпу, утягивая Менестреля, который тоже сообразил, что убежать не получится, за собой.   
\- Нали-нали-нали-на, - орал Военный Министр, вслед за остальными смешно вскидывая ноги и заставляя Менестреля шевелиться. – Танцуй, Менестрель, танцуй, спасай свою задницу.   
Кто-то в толпе наступил на ногу Менестреля, он взвизгнул от боли, и толпа, уверенная в том, что все всегда идет по плану, повторила.   
\- Охуеть, - в несвойственной ему манере высказался Менестрель, в общем безумии задирая ноги к потолку.   
Дым бурбулятора начал действовать – Менестрель, хоть и с неохотой, входил во вкус. 

 

Через десяток минут просветляющие сознание дымы добрались до потолка, под которым висел Первый Министр, и он от скуки принялся дрыгать ножкой под веселое распеваемое толпой «Гу-гу-га-га», хотя все еще не мог понять, почему ЭТО спокойно гуляет по улицам, а не сидит в психушке.   
Из всего виденного Министром в жизни, Джико и его свита были самым разрушительным, безжалостным и сумасшедшим явлением.   
«У них даже медведь есть, как у цыган, - подумал Первый Министр, разглядев внизу нечто огромного роста, скачущее и ревущее дурным голосом, на спине которого было написано (не будем забывать, что Министр висел вверх ногами) «.O.P». – Или не медведь?»  
Медведь на самом деле оказался юным недорослем («Бедный ребенок, - подумал Первый Министр, - наверно, родители от слабоумного отказались, и он в этот дурдом попал»), олицетворявшим бруталфорс шокирущего сборища: когда Джико подошел к стойке, за которой прятался хозяин таверны, и требовательно постучал по ней, намекая на то, что хорошо бы вылезть и обеспечить обсчество напитками, никто перед его сиятельным взором не появился.   
Зато когда то же самое повторил слабоумный юноша (ипанув по деревянной доске своим кулачищем так, что даже Первый Министр поморщился), оглушенный хозяин таверны быстренько выполз из-под стойки, словил устрашающий взгляд юродивого мозгом малыша, и принялся доставать из несгораемого шкафа горячительные напитки высшего качества.   
Ну, зато Первый Министр понял, почему все полчаса назад прятались. 

 

Не можешь остановить безобразие – возглавь его.  
Эту истину Военный Министр вспомнил очень вовремя – и использовал на все сто. Он дрыгался в самом центре, как полоумный, обнимался с Паккёном (избегая, однако, его жезла), узнал, что кошачьего зовут Юквон, а бурбулятор-Тэиль боится щекотки.   
Едрить вашу за ногу, Военному Министру было кайфово – тем более, обкуренный Менстрель то и дело жался к нему, чтобы не упасть в приступах хохота.   
Совершенно вымотавшись от безобразных плясок, Военный Министр оставил Менестреля на попечение безобидного Тэиля и отполз к стойке утолить жажду. Волшебный вопль Паккёна, раздавшийся еще в самом начале:  
\- Джико плати-и-и-ит! – обеспечил его жидкостью с высоким содержанием спирта, которую Военный Министр поглощал быстрыми глотками.   
Когда стакан опустел, Военный Министр оглянулся по сторонам, разыскивая Менестреля (тот обнаружился рядом с Юквоном, который учил его подражать новорожденным котятам голосом) – и совершенно случайно обнаружил рядом с собой нечто странное: опираясь но стойку по левую руку от Министра, стоял красивый молодой человек, рассеянно разглядывавший свои ногти. Признаков общего сумасшествия он не обнаруживал, однако одет был слишком хорошо, чтобы подозревать его в том, что он не принадлежит свите Джико, к тому же, когда красавчик развернулся, Военный Министр прочитал надпись «Джэхё» на его модной куртке (Министр подумал, что все эти надписи помогают чокнутому сборищу с утра вспомнить, кто есть кто).   
И, раз уж Военному Министру повезло вдруг встретить нормального человека среди этого моря маразма, он решил воспользоваться шансом и уладить свои проблемы – и тот факт, что красавчик не был похож на голубого, чего не скажешь об остальной компании (да один только модный журнал завбарабаном Би-Бомба много чего говорил), делал его еще приятнее.   
\- Эй, - позвал Военный Министр этого Джэхё, - в Блокбастере бабы есть?  
\- Ну, есть наверно, - отозвался Джэхё, с еще большим упоением разглядывая ногти. Шестое чувство начало подсказывать Военному Министру, что он, может быть, скоропалительно причислил красавчика к натуралам.   
\- А с пятым размером есть? – задал следующий вопрос Военный Министр. 

 

У Первого Министра затекла нога, за которую он был подвешен, и ее он был очень зол – сверху ему хорошо было видно, что Менестрель с Военным Министром даром времени не теряют, а его спасать не собираются.  
Рассерженный Первый Министр наблюдал за тем, как предатель-Министр подошел к стойке и что-то выпил (от одного вида прозрачной, прохладной, как надо было догадываться, жидкости высшего качества – судя по красному от злости лицу хозяина таверны – в горле пересыхало), а потом заговорил с каким-то смазливым парнишкой.   
Грациозной походкой гориллы к стойке немного погодя подошел, в сопровождении Паккёна, и Джико с хмуро сведенными у переносицы горизонтальными бровями. Они остановились прямо под местом, где висел Первый Министр, и он с удивлением понял, что, даже сквозь ор и грохот, слышит их разговор.   
\- Что, и здесь музы нет? – грустно спросил Паккён, заглядывая в глаза Джико.   
Джико поджал губы.   
\- Что, дальше пойдем? – Паккёну, видимо, было не привыкать таким образом вести беседу, и бессловесные ответы Джико он хорошо расшифровывал.   
Джико закрыл глаза.   
\- А куда? – Паккён вытянул шею, чтобы не упустить ни одного знака на лице предводителя.   
К удивлению Первого Министра, Джико после этих слов испуганно вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и скосил их влево и за плечо. Поначалу Министру показалось, что там кто-то есть, тем более Джико даже шевелит губами, будто разговаривает с кем-то, но секунду спустя до него дошел весь пафос ситуации.   
ВООБРАЖАЕМОЕ СУЩЕСТВО ЗА ПЛЕЧОМ ДЖИКО направляло все действия сбежавшего из дурдома погулять сборища.   
Наблюдая за тем, как Джико вслушивается в пустоту, Первый Министр обреченно простонал и хлопнул себя по лбу. 

 

\- А с пятым размером есть? – задал следующий вопрос Военный Министр.   
Министра так интересовал ответ на его вопрос, что он даже не заметил, как Паккён и Джико встали рядом с ним и Джэхё, так что Джэхё оказался аккурат за левым плечом предводителя безумия.   
\- Ну, наверное есть, - тем же тоном отозвался Джэхё, все еще увлеченный ногтями.   
\- А где? – спросил Военный Министр.   
Это была первая и единственная секунда, в которую Джэхё больше раздумывал об ответе на вопрос, чем о своих ногтях.   
\- Ну, - сказал Джэхё, - в борделе, наверно. 

 

\- В борделе? – удивленно спросил Джико, глаза которого расширились еще сильнее, так что зрачок стал почти вертикальным, как у кота, и установил потрясенный взгляд на Паккёне – Божество-из-за-плеча никогда раньше не предлагало таких… штук.  
\- В борделе? – переспросил удивленный Паккён, хлопнув махровыми ресничками на предводителя.   
\- В борделе? – подхватил кто-то в толпе.   
«В борделе? Мы идем в бордель?», - со скоростью вируса распространилось по таверне, пока кто-то в самом далеком углу не заорал:  
\- Мы идем в БОРДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЛЬ!!!!!!!!  
\- Наконец-то! – взвизгнул хорошенький Тэиль, от которого никто не ожидал, так что у всех заложило уши. – Мы правда-правда идем?   
Обсчество снова в секунду смолкло – слышно было только громкое дыхание – и все взгляды обратились на Джико.   
\- Окэй, окэй, окэй, - махнул рукой Джико, не выдержав счастливо взгляда Тэиля, усиленного мощными линзами стекол очков.   
\- УРААААААААААААААААААААА!!! – взорвало таверну, и под возобновившееся «Нали-нали-нали-на» сумасшедшие помаршировали на выход.   
Как и почему свита Джико вдруг засобиралась в бордель, Военный Министр не понял, он успел только подхватить Менестреля и проорать, кивнув на потолок:  
\- Эй, Министра бы отвязать!  
Паккён без интереса махнул рукой, и через секунду Первый Министр уже матерился в руках державшего его за ноги слабоумного подростка-акселерата, которого он принял за медведя. 

 

\- Дэхенни, а куда это мы идем? – хихикал накуренный Менестрель, повисая на Военном Министре.   
\- В бордель, хороший мой, - ласково отвечал Военный Министр, помогая ему переставлять ноги.   
\- Едрить твою за ногу, что за пиздец, - ругался позади Первый Министр, отвязывая от ноги обрывок веревки. 

 

Со стуком барабанов и дымком воскурений свита Джихо прибыла к ярко освещенному зданию в центре городишки, и сценарий повторился: сначала все стихло, а потом дверь под ударом чьей-то бесовской ноги (Первый Министр успел заметить медвежонка) распахнулась, и Джико прошествовал внутрь.   
Вот только тут Джико и сумасшедшим явно были рады – Первого Министра оглушил пронзительный женский визг:  
\- Мальчики-и-и-и-и! – и он слегка потерялся среди груды едва прикрытых бельецом девичьих тел, окруживших свиту Джико.   
Первый Министр едва не подавился, когда девицы облепили не только Джико, но и этого слабоумного медвежонка (вообще, судя по количеству повисших на нем барышень, конкуренцию ему мог составить только сам Джико), и даже тэилевский котелок и очочки кому-то пришлись по вкусу – их протерли о кружевной лифчик и водрузили обратно на нос блюющему радугой сладкоголосому карлику.   
\- Че-то я в этой жизни нихуя не понимаю, - переведя завистливый взгляд с Тэиля обратно на медвежонка, которого щекотали полуголые девицы, пробормотал Первый Министр.   
\- Бабы, че с них взять, - без интереса отозвался Военный Министр, сосредоточенным взглядом рассматривая девушек. – Слушай, я тебя разочарую. Я, конечно, не специалист, но тут даже близко никого с пятым размером нет.   
\- Да уж, - брезгливо отозвался Первый Министр. – Может, того, возьмем любую, а грудь из силикона сделаем. Бывают же ненатуральные принцессы?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Военный Министр. – Из силикона сиськи я лучше Менестрелю сделаю, а потом женюсь.   
Военный Министр подтянул за пояс все время сползающего куда-то Менестреля, от чего тот проснулся и спросил:  
\- Зачем мне сиськи?   
\- На них спать мягко, солнышко, - ответил Военный Министр.   
Менестрель, удовлетворенный этим ответом, положил голову ему на плечо и снова задремал.   
\- Джентльмены, джентльмены, - раздался голос откуда-то сверху, и Военный Министр узрел торопливо спускающегося по ступеням… трансвестита? – Вы мешаете работе заведения!  
На трансе был надет цветастый халат, под которым пряталось толстое пузо, сам он был маленький, с ярко накрашенными губами и в парике синего цвета.   
\- Угомонись, Сай, - произнес Паккён, заставляя трансвестита притормозить направленным на него жезлом, волшебный останавливающий эффект которого невозможно было отрицать. – В первый раз, что ли? Тем более девочкам нравится.   
Паккён коварно улыбнулся и указал жезлом за спину, где полураздетые девицы уже играли в карты на раздевание с Юквоном и Тэилем, и по количеству оставшегося на Тэиле котелка можно было подумать, что он специально проигрывает.   
В другом углу самые фигурястые и развратные распивали с Би-Бомбом и Джэхё предназначенный только для высокопоставленных особ коньячок.   
В третьем углу ищущие просветления слушали Джико, как Будду, и битбоксировали для все-таки посетившей его музы.   
Сай взвизгнул от ужаса и схватился за парик:  
\- Вычту из зарплаты! Все вычту! – барышни реагировать не спешили, и толстячок-трансвестит заорал еще громче, переходя на ультразвук: - Уволю!!! Всех!!!   
\- Знаешь что, Сай? – самая эффектная красотка поднялась с коленей Тэиля, чмокнула его в височек, заставив пойти красными пятнами, надела его котелок и высказалась: - Сам тут и работай! – а потом оглянулась и позвала: - На выход, девочки!   
Безумие так же организованно, как и всегда, начало сниматься с якоря и потекло к дверям.   
Министры уже даже не удивлялись – в сопровождении полуодетых девиц, придававших сборищу невероятного колорита, свита Джико заведенным порядком Джико-Паккён-Би-Бомб-Юквон-Тэиль-Джэхё-медвежонок гордо вывалилась на улицу и под бой барабанов прошествовала вниз по улице, оставляя после себя в воздухе аромат безумия и дымка из бурбулятора…  
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, - горестно вздохнул Сай, стаскивая с головы, на которой обнаружился короткий ежик черных волос, парик и усаживаясь на пол.   
Министры и отчего-то вдруг проснувшийся Менестрель с любопытством разглядывали мигающую огонечками на стене надпись «Psy’s girls. Gangham style», когда Сай поднял на них грустные глаза, спросив:  
\- А, вы не местные?   
Троица отрицательно покачала головами.   
\- Каждое полнолуние к Джико приходит «муза», - Сай показал пальцами кавычки, - и этот вот дурдом ходит по улицам, пока он не допишет свою песню. Правда, его треки потом нарасхват, - спохватился Сай, поднимаясь с пола, - даже девочкам чего-нибудь перепадает… Не слышали разве? Вот это… Ментал брейка-а-а, ментал брейка-а-а-а…  
Сай напел, и Министры вместе с Менестрелем удивленно распахнули глаза – это что же, самая популярная мелодия прошлого лета порождена Божеством-из-за-плеча Джико и парами бурбулятора??  
-Ну дела, - вздохнул Военный Министр, махнув Саю на прощанье. 

 

Возвращаясь в разгромленную таверну под усыпанным звездами небом, сильно вкурившие Менестрель и Военный Министр не могли удержаться от того, чтобы не приплясывать и не напевать:  
\- Гу-гу-га-га, гу-гу-га-га…  
Первый Министр бесился, тыкал их в бока и шипел:  
\- Хватит уже, достали.   
«Гу-гу-га-га» намертво вцепилась в просветленный мозг. 

 

Комментарий к Просветление сознания, или Гу-гу-га-га  
Со всей моей любовью к блокам - я честно хотел смешнее, но, увы, я не Зико.   
Я даже не 1/10 от Зико.   
Я даже не 1/100 от Пак Кёна. 

Просветляйтесь, друзья!


End file.
